¿Por qué será?
by Swich
Summary: Edwar Cullen, confiaba plenamente en su padre desde su nacimiento como vampiro, sin embargo, ¿Porqué será que ahora no debería confiar plenamente en él? ¿Y qué pinta aquí Bella?, en realidad pinta mucho, demasiado diría yo.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la Autora:**

_**Hola a todos, mi primer fic en Twilight.**_

_**La idea nació en la cabeza de una amiga muy querida, su nombre es Belkis, que en estos momentos se encuentra en un lugar muy alejado de la civilización (desventajas de ir a la casa de sus abuelos xD) Así que no podrá ver el estreno de su idea :P**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El aire le pegaba en la cara, a la velocidad que iba podía jurar que estaba volando, pero ya no era cosa de sorprenderse, estaba en su naturaleza tener esa fuerza sobrenatural y esa velocidad que era imposible de igualar para un ser humano.

Tanto él como su clan pararon en seco.

Se habían internado en lo más oscuro y profundo del bosque, y habían llegado al límite de su territorio, en el otro lado, se encontraba la manada de lobos, que mostraban sus garras, sus ronquidos y sus filudos dientes.

Victoria, otra vez, había escapado.

Sin embargo, Emmet estaba furioso, intentó sobrepasar el límite del tratado.

Mientras que Paul, uno de los Quileutes, al saber que un sangre fría amenazaba su territorio, no dudó en darle un certero zarpazo.

Emmet respondió con la enorme fuerza que lo caracterizaba, noqueó al pobre lobo, y la ira se apoderó de él, cuando de pronto, escuchó un grito que lo hizo volver en sí, esa voz pacífica y calmada, era Carlisle, su padre.

− ¡Emmet!

La ponzoña de Emmet Cullen estaba amenazando con salir, quería clavarle de inmediato sus dientes al desafortunado lobo, sin embargo, sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo rodearon con fuerza, y frente a él estaba Rosalie, su chica.

Su mirada dorada y su rostro angelical, hizo que la ponzoña regresara a su cuerpo, hizo que su estado de ira disminuyera considerablemente y cediera ante la presión que ejercía Jasper contra su espalda en esos momentos.

Todo estaba arruinado…

Más allá, Carlisle se acercó con sigilo y respeto hacia el líder de la manada, Sam, este le miraba con cuidado y con un deje de desconfianza.

– Déjenme tratarlo – Se acercó al cuerpo fornido de Paul, pero antes de tocarlo, miró a Sam, este solo asintió, aceptando la revisión del médico para con el joven lobo – Tiene el cuello dislocado – Puso presión contra la nuca del chico y con un rápido movimiento hizo crujir el hueso, poniéndolo en su lugar, y salvando la vida de Paul.

Sam sonrió.

Desde luego, Carlisle era un excelente médico.

Los jóvenes lobos estaban alejados del vampiro y de su líder, aún estaban alertas por si el sangre fría intentara atacar.

Carlisle se reincorporó y Sam hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Estará bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Si, sólo debe tomar reposo durante unas semanas, y estará como nuevo – Carlisle le extendió la mano, Sam respondió con el mismo gesto.

Espero que tu chico vampiro no haga lo mismo de nuevo, por que a la próxima su actitud traería muchos problemas – Sam hizo un ademán para que los demás se acercaran, mientras que Carlisle se apartaba para que pudieran cargar a Paul.

Hablaré con Emmet, siento lo ocurrido, pero ella…

– Lo sé y no te preocupes, estaremos rastreándola constantemente, al fin y al cabo es un vampiro, y no permitiremos que ande por nuestro territorio.

– Gracias…

– No hay por qué darlas – Sam le dio la espalda mientras que se juntaba con su manada para luego desaparecer entre los árboles y la oscuridad del bosque.

Emmet estaba en problemas.

.

.

.

Sentado en el amplio mueble del sofá, Emmet se sentía nervioso y con la mirada gacha esperando que toda su familia lo reprendiera por la locura que iba a cometer.

Aún sentía la mirada penetrante de Alice en su nuca mientras regresaban a casa, el silencio incómodo de su padre, los murmullos meticulosos de Jasper y Esme, estaban apenados, y su Rosalie que le daba fuerzas estando a su lado.

Justo ahora, ella se había desviado a buscar a Edward, justo cuando más la necesitaba.

– ¿Y bien? – Le interrogó el patriarca de los Cullen.

– Que…− Dijo.

– No te hagas el sonso Emmet – Alice se cruzó de brazos, estaba más que molesta con él.

– Hija, por favor…− Esme trató de tranquilizarlos.

– Lo siento, me sobrepasé, solo que me frustré no haber alcanzado a Victoria – Carlisle lo escuchaba atentamente, mientras que Jasper se acercaba a Alice para calmarla y suprimir la ira contenida que pocas veces salía a relucirla.

– Disculpas aceptadas – Carlisle dictó la frase y nadie más se atrevería a decir lo contrario, lo que el hiciera se tenía que escuchar y respetar, al fin y al cabo ser el líder de uno de los aquelarres más poderosos, no es para ignorar ¿Verdad?

– Olvidemos este asunto chicos – Agregó Esme – Sam y sus chicos se encargarán de capturarla, no saldrá de allí.

– Aún no lo sé – La familia Cullen prestó atención a la chica de baja estatura – No puedo ver lo que sucederá más adelante.

Tenemos conocimiento que esa mujer es muy astuta, Alice – Respondió Carlisle – Debemos estar alertas, por que sabemos a quién quiere.

Tanto Alice y los demás asintieron.

.

.

.

Bella…

Su aroma me embriagaba de vez en cuando, su cabello castaño, y sus ojos marrones hacían que me perdiera por completo, y entrara en un mundo en donde solo existía ella y yo.

Tocaba sus mechones delicadamente estando en la estancia de su cuarto, echado al costado de su figura, y esperando al amanecer para que abriera sus hermosos ojos, mientras tanto, disfrutaba oliendo su adictivo aroma, y oyendo detenidamente sus latidos, dándome a entender, cuán viva estaba mi Bella.

Aún podía notar la respiración y el hundimiento de pecho que hacía originaria de su inhalación, cuando de pronto podía escuchar claramente los pensamientos de Rosalie, me pedía que saliera de la casa de Bella, necesitaban de mi presencia en casa.

Me levanté con cuidado de no levantarla, y me dirigí hacia la ventana, la abrí y de improviso salté hacia la calle donde me esperaba Rosalie, como siempre, su rostro denotaba su mal humor rutinario.

– Carlisle te estaba llamando por celular, ¿Acaso eres sordo o qué? – Me habló casi gritando.

– Cálmate Rose – intenté tranquilizarla – Sabes que cuando estoy con Bella, no estoy disponible para nadie.

– ¿Aún así fuera para saber sobre Victoria? – Me preguntó casi con burla.

– ¿Qué pasó con Victoria? ¿Lograron atraparla? – Pregunté sin más, si Carlisle me llamaba insistentemente era por que algo extremadamente peligroso había ocurrido.

– No, pero por poco y rompíamos el tratado con los lobos, Emmet se descontroló y golpeó a uno de ellos – Agachó su cabeza apenada.

– No te preocupes Rose, Sabes que Em es incapaz de hacer daño a alguien – Apoyé una mano en su hombro derecho, mientras que ella sonreía de medio lado.

Había logrado tranquilizarla.

– Lo sé Ed…Aún así, Alice estaba muy molesta con él, tengo la leve sospecha de que ha visto algo y no nos quiere decir.

– Es mejor que hablemos sobre este asunto en casa, aquí afuera no es seguro.

– Bien…

Tanto Edward como Rosalie se adentraron al oscuro bosque, un atajo para llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, donde le esperaría Carlisle, Esme y sus hermanos adoptivos.

.

.

.

Debemos proteger a Bella, Con Victoria merodeando por estos lares, no podremos mantenerla por…

Todos se quedaron atónitos, Alice estaba teniendo una visión.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente entrando Edward y detrás de él, Rosalie.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Edward.

– Es Alice, está teniendo una visión – Respondió Jasper.

– Shhh…− Silenció Carlisle.

– Es Victoria…− susurró alterada – Se dirige a Canadá, va a encontrarse con Laurent.

– Debemos ir tras ella – Opinó Emmet.

– Aún no – Cortó Carlisle – Debemos quedarnos, aunque supiéramos las intenciones de Victoria, pelear en ese terreno sería muy duro para nosotros, ya saben que es muy estratégica, no debemos ir a la deriva, como si nada, debemos trazar un plan y pedir apoyo a Jacob.

– Mañana temprano iré a ver a Paul – Todos miraron a Emmet, cosa que el pobre se intimidó, Rosalie se acercó y lo abrazó – Edward me acompañará, mientras tanto, Emmet y Rose se irán a cazar – Dictaminó el rubio mayor.

– Entendido…− Respondieron al unísono.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer y comentar. Bye...Besitos y apapachos n.n<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

** Notas de la Autora: Capítulo 2 Actualizado. Gracias Kata por comentar! (;**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

.

.

.

Estaba muy ilusionada con la cuestión de que Edward me acompañara a la competencia de Ciencias, últimamente, Ed pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo – Una ventaja de haberse graduado antes que yo – y no esperaba el día en que fuéramos juntos y me viera competir, sería una experiencia inolvidable.

Aún no habría mis ojos, pero los pequeños rayos ultravioletas del sol empezaron a impregnarse por la ventana – algo muy fastidioso a decir verdad − tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a las luces de la cálida mañana.

Cuando me acostumbré, me levanté de golpe, hoy Ed me había prometido llevarme con Alice, mi mejor amiga iba a ir de compras, no me desagradaba del todo la idea, pero aún así, no me gustaba mucho comprarme ropa ni estar a la moda, lo superficial lo pasaba por un tubo, pero conociendo a Alice, verla molesta no era divertido, así que me digné a levantarme, dirigirme al baño, lavarme los dientes y cambiarme.

Charlie, mi padre, estaba de excursión, así que no pensaba dar explicaciones sobre mi desaparición, claro que tendría que evitar a Jacob, Jake estaba muy ensimismado en protegerme.

Qué fastidio…

Abrí el primer cajón de mi cómoda, había trusas de todos los colores y qué decir tamaños, agarré la primera que mi vista enfocó y luego me pasé al segundo cajón, mis pantalones y snikers se encontraban allí, sostuve un pantalón jean color beige, y por último y no menos importante, el último cajón, se encontraban mis blusas y remeras, agarré una remera color ploma con mangas cortas, hacía calor, pero por precaución, me llevaría el abrigo de papá, abrigaba más…

Tenía tendida la ropa encima de la cama, me preguntaba si los colores combinaban y si mis zapatillas color negro podrían pasar desapercibidas ante los ojos dorados de Alice, podría haber una posibilidad…

…Nah…No creo…

Procuré ponerme las prendas lo más rápido posible, hasta que escuché el claxon del auto de Edward, era un volvo c30 color plata, a veces me preguntaba cómo es que cada hermano tenía un auto, tan…perfecto, tal parece que Carlisle era multimillonario, si su casa no era lo suficiente para resguardar la afirmación claro está.

Bajé las escaleras escandalizada, no me gustaba llegar tarde ni mucho menos hacer esperar a Ed.

El claxon del volvo seguía sonando, y yo abrí la puerta un poco apurada, la cerré de golpe, y tenía entre mis manos el largo y ancho abrigo de Charlie.

Edward bajó de su volvo, llevaba lentes oscuros y un gorro que procuraba tapar todo su rostro, unos guantes parecidos a los de un arquero de fútbol, y una chaqueta azul.

Había olvidado, lo brillante que se ponía, si hacía contacto con el sol.

Me abrió la puerta derecha del auto, y yo entré casi lanzándome al vehículo, Ed rió un poco, parecía una niña de 10 años, despeinada, con el abrigo de papá, y muy sonrojada.

– ¿Lista Bella? – Me dijo Edward entrando al volvo.

– Suspiré – Sí, estoy lista.

– Allá vamos…− Dijo un poco divertido, arrancó el auto haciéndolo chillar, y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, donde me esperaría Alice.

Durante el camino, ninguno de los dos habló, cuando llegamos al centro comercial, Edward salió del auto y yo le seguí.

El se paró frente a mí y me besó la frente.

– Bella…tengo que irme, tengo un asunto importante que arreglar – Su tono de voz era serio – Alice estará contigo, pasaré a recogerlas – Edward volvió al auto y arrancó con la misma velocidad en la que iba hace unos momentos.

Hoy sería un largo día…

.

.

.

La situación de esconder la verdad a Bella, estaba marchando bien, Edward se dirigía a la mansión Cullen para encontrarse con su padre.

Estacionó su auto y esperó paciente al patriarca de su clan, Carlisle llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca con rayas perpendiculares plomas, unos zapatos lustrosos de charol, una chaqueta negra que hacía juego con su pantalón y una chalina de colores matizados que jugaban con su ropa.

Ese hombre, al pasar los años, no perdía el gusto por la moda.

Llevaba la maleta con lo indispensable para poder revisar a Paul, y el estetoscopio colgando de su cuello, sonrió a Edward, éste le devolvió el gesto, entró al sitio del copiloto y juntos se ponían en marcha a la casa de Billy Black.

Después de todo, se tenían prohibido entrar a la reserva de La Push.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Los Black, afuera se encontraban Sam y su manada, Jacob se encontraba adentro con su padre y Paul, éste gritaba de dolor.

Carlisle salió del vehículo con su maleta, Edward le siguió, los lobos más jóvenes los miraban con aberración y total desconfianza, mientras que Sam sólo los miraba con respeto, los Cullen no eran rencorosos ni vengativos, no eran un peligro para la tribu.

Ambos vampiros de ojos dorados, se adentraron a la cabaña, Jacob salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Paul y les dio el encuentro a ambos.

– Carlisle…

El aludido asintió.

– Él está allí adentro, hay espacio para una persona más – Dijo.

Carlisle desapareció entrando a la puerta.

– Mientras que tú – Habló con pesadez – Necesito hablar contigo.

Jacob entró al comedor llevándose a Edward consigo.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa circular, uno en frente de otro.

– Debes decirle a Bella la verdad – Jacob empezó primero a hablar.

– No – Respondió seguro – La conoces, iría por cuenta propia donde Victoria, y moriría – Lo miró fijamente – Ninguno de los dos queremos que ocurra eso.

– Eso no ocurrirá, ella ya lo sospecha, yo lo sé – dijo – Es mejor no ocultarle la verdad, debemos decirle lo que está pasando.

.

.

.

El hueso está en su lugar, sin embargo, tiene entumecimientos en las extremidades, – El doctor Cullen revisaba pacientemente tocando los lados más delicados del pobre lobo que se retorcía de dolor.

Mientras tanto el jefe de la tribu Quileute, miraba sentado en su silla de ruedas cómo el jefe del clan vampírico, atendía a uno de sus muchachos.

– Estarás bien, Paul – Billy le tendió la mano al joven dándole ánimos para que dejara de gritar.

Carlisle se levantó y guardó sus cosas.

Billy, mientras tanto, antes de que Carlisle se fuera, lo detuvo fortaleciendo su agarre a uno de sus brazos.

Totalmente fríos…

– Tenemos localizada a Victoria.

Carlisle volteó y miró fijamente al padre de Jacob.

– Está en Canadá – Habló.

– Sí, sin embargo, está fuera de nuestro territorio, es muy probable que esté reuniendo algún ejército para poder asesinar a Bella.

– Lo sabemos Billy – Respondió.

Carlisle se dirigió a la puerta y antes de tomar la perilla, dijo:

– Dentro de unas horas, hará efecto los sedantes que le puse a Paul, no debe tener mucho esfuerzo físico, se pondrá mejor.

Abrió la puerta…

– ¡Dr. Cullen! – Exclamó Billy.

Carlisle volteó de nuevo.

– Gracias…

El doctor Cullen asintió y cerró la puerta despacio.

.

.

.

– ¡Eso no es posible Jacob! ¡Debemos proteger a Bella! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?

– Debemos decírselo, cuánto antes…− La voz de Jacob se notaba pensativa.

Lo estropearás…

– Jacob tiene razón hijo – Ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver la imponente figura del doctor, Edward lo miraba incrédulo, ¿Desde cuándo Carlisle, su padre, estaba de acuerdo con Jacob? – Hablaré de inmediato con Sam, los lobos harán guardia en el perímetro de la casa de Bella, tarde o temprano ella se tendría que enterar.

Jacob rió por lo bajo, por fin había ganado una batalla verbal.

– Está bien…− Edward lo aceptó resignado, miró a Jacob – Díselo tú, a ti te hará más caso que a mí.

El lobo sonrió de medio lado satisfecho – Acéptalo…Bella se siente mucho mejor conmigo que a tu lado…

– Basta… – La voz parsimoniosa de Carlisle inundó el lugar, ambos jóvenes se sumieron en un profundo silencio, mientras tanto el mayor proseguía − Debemos estar unidos por Bella, dejen sus diferencias de lado, ya están lo suficientemente grandes para estar peleándose como unos críos…

La latosa sonrisa de Jake desapareció, y Edward se revolvió incómodo en su asiento.

Carlisle salió de la cabaña.

Iré donde Bella para…

– Bella no se encuentra en casa – Jake lo miró confundido – Se fue de compras con mi hermana Alice, demorarán un rato.

– Bien…cómo se supone que la veré.

Simple, nos comunicamos por teléfono móvil…

¿Era una broma? Ó ¿En verdad Edward, estaba tomándole el pelo?

– No tengo teléfono, idiota.

Edward rió.

– Toma…− Le lanzó un teléfono celular y Jake lo atrapó – Te avisaré cuando vaya a recogerlas, mientras tanto tú ya deberías estar esperándola en casa.

– Sólo lo hago por ella, ni pienses que me quedaré con esto – "Aunque es muy tentador quedármelo" −.

Y como era obvio, Edward se regocijaba por dentro, podía leer sus pensamientos con suma claridad, Qué ingenuo…

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 Actualizado.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Kata y a conejoazul.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Podía ver los cuerpos seccionados, las risas macabras, los gemidos y los gritos desgarradores que alguien originaba._

_Estaba tan oscuro…_

_No podía ver en qué lugar ocurría, sin embargo, podía escuchar claramente la voz de una mujer…_

…_De Victoria…_

_Veía tirada una figura muy familiar, pero no sabía en dónde la había visto, esto le escarapelaba el cuerpo, aún así no lo sintiese, podía deducir que era alguien de su familia, tanto Bella como los Cullen estaban en peligro._

_Ahora era todo más claro…_

_Estaba en un bosque…no era para nada parecido a Forks, el sol estaba en su esplendor, los gritos la conducían al claro del bosque._

_Y lo que vió, fue horroroso, era Victoria, su rostro mostraba presunción, sus labios estaban embarrados de sangre y mostraba una sonrisa macabra, tanto ella como su ropa estaban teñidas del líquido vital…_

_Atrás de ella, yacía una mujer tirada de espaldas, no la pudo reconocer, pero seguía insistiendo que la conocía, al otro lado, había otra mujer…ésta estaba embarazada, estaba a punto de dar a luz, su barriga era demasiado grande, no podía enfocarse en su rostro, sin embargo, sus brazos y piernas estaban amoratadas y huesudas, y su piel era extremadamente pálida, podía deducir que estaba en un deprimente estado de desnutrición"._

− Alice…Alice que sucede…− Bella estaba sumamente preocupada por su amiga, había tenido otra visión, y se había quedado en shock durante varios minutos.

Alice volvió en sí.

− Tuve una visión, debemos llamar a Edward.

− ¿Y la ropa? – Preguntó.

− Eso no es irrelevante, vámonos – Jaló a Bella hacia la salida del local, para suerte de ambas, el volvo plateado de Edward se podía dislumbrar a la distancia, este se estacionó frente a ellas y salió apurado del auto.

− Ed, Alice tuvo una…

− Lo sé, pude leer sus últimos pensamientos – Miró a Alice – Sólo pude ver a Victoria.

Alice y Bella entraron al auto, Edward hizo lo mismo.

Mientras que Edward manejaba, Alice sacó su teléfono celular y se comunicó con Carlisle.

− Carlisle, tuve una visión, te espero en casa – Un mensaje corto sería lo suficiente para informarle sobre lo que sucedía a su padre.

Colgó.

Todo esto incomodaba a Bella, si no era suficiente no tener el conocimiento de qué diantres estaba pasando, de vez en cuando miraba el rostro pensativo de Alice y el rostro serio y ceñudo de Edward.

Luego le preguntaría a Edward que estaba sucediendo.

Edward desvió su ruta, llegarían pronto a la casa de Bella, esquivando curvas y alguna que otra botella en medio del asfalto, llegaron por fin a la casa.

Jacob estaba apoyado en su moto, esperando pacientemente a Bella, la chica lo miró extrañada, ¿Este qué hace aquí?

Edward bajó del auto, mientras que Alice resguardaba en el asiento trasero, Bella tuvo que bajar también, traía puesta el abrigo de Charlie, después de todo empezó hacer frío, pero pareciera que Jacob no se había dado por enterado, puesto que no traía ropa alguna que tapara su musculoso y desarrollado torso.

Ambos se acercaron al joven lobo.

− ¿No conoces las remeras? – Habló con recelo Edward Cullen.

Jacob rió con vanagloria.

− ¿Qué sucede Ed? – habló con sorna − ¿Acaso tienes miedo que sea más ardiente que tú?

Bella miraba a ambos lados, mientras que los dos chicos se miraban con furia, de nuevo.

− ¡Ya basta! ¿No pueden dejar ningún día de pelear? – Se interpuso entre ellos, anticipando algún golpe, mordida o rasguño.

Edward suspiró resignado.

− Está bien…habla con ella – Se acercó hacia Bella y mirando a Jacob, le dio un tierno beso sobre sus labios, una situación incómoda para Jake.

Entró de nuevo al auto y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando las huellas de las llantas sobre el negro asfalto.

Mientras que Bella seguía con la incógnita en su cabeza.

¿Ahora que quería hablar Jacob conmigo?

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa, los dos observaron el Mercedes S55 AMG negro que estaba estacionado en la mansión Cullen.

Carlisle ya había llegado.

Tanto Alice como Edward entraron como un vendaval, subieron las escaleras y en la enorme sala de la mansión Cullen, se encontraba Carlisle, sostenía su firme mentón con sus puños apoyados a la mesa de centro.

Cuando vio a sus hijos entrar a la sala, él se levantó preocupado, miraba fijamente a la más pequeña de los Cullen, que con sus hermosos ojos dorados era capaz de ver el futuro involuntariamente.

− ¿Qué viste Alice? – Preguntó de inmediato.

− Era Victoria…− Edward se apoyó en la pared – Estaba cazando a dos personas, eran dos mujeres, una estaba tirada en el suelo, y la otra estaba embarazada, estaba amarrada a un árbol, pero no pude ver sus rostros.

Carlisle se levantó del asiento.

− No sé a quién quiere asesinar – Agregó Alice.

− Entonces…probablemente no sea Bella a la que quiere – Pronunció Edward esperanzado.

− Mis visiones ocurren cuando algo está relacionado conmigo o con mi familia, esas dos mujeres ya las había sentido antes, su aroma, su aspecto, pero no sé donde…

− Puede que la chica tirada en el suelo sea Bella…Edward, aunque ruego que no sea así… − Carlisle puso ambas manos a sus bolsillos, y siguió diciendo – De todas maneras, cuando Rosalie y Emmet hayan regresado a cazar, tú y Jasper serán los siguientes, y por último iremos Edward, Esme y yo.

− Está bien – Dijo Alice.

− Así nos prepararemos a una posible emboscada –Dictaminó por último el sabio Cullen de cabello rubio.

.

.

.

La presencia de Jacob me intimidaba demasiado, después de todo, la última vez que hablamos no terminamos del todo bien.

Además no podía evitar sonrojarme de vez en cuando, era su maldito cuerpo desarrollado que me tenía templada, y muchas veces había imaginado a Jacob abrazándome y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

− Oye Bella…− Jacob me miró y con cuidado se acercó hacia mí, yo me tapé aún más en el abrigo de Charlie – Disculpa por lo de antes, ya sabes…no me gusta mucho tu relación con…

− Eso no importa Jacob, quería que me dijeras que cosa tienes que hablar conmigo – No querías más rodeos, quería que me dijera que cosa en verdad era lo que me escondía.

− Lo que te voy a decir a continuación está vinculado con la familia del chupasangre...− Dijo con fastidio.

− ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa con él?

−Es Victoria, Bella, al parecer está detrás de ti, los Cullen han decidido aliarse con mi manada para poder protegerte.

Era algo que ya estaba previsto, aún así no me terminaba de sorprender, pero traté de esconderlo para no alarmar a Jake.

− ¿Y Charlie? – Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue mi padre, ¿Qué hay de Charlie?

Los chupasangres y mi manada harán guardia durante las 24 horas.

− Jacob…− Le regañé.

− ¿Qué quieres que diga, Bella? ¿Qué me agradan? Jamás lo haré – Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

− Suspiré… − ¿Por qué será que ya me había resignado a aceptar la antipatía de Jacob hacia la familia de Edward? ¡O sí! ya me acordé, son enemigos naturales.

− Por lo menos debías mostrar respeto hacia Carlisle, es el…cómo decirlo…una persona mayor...

− Nah…− Movió sus manos confiado – Carlisle es más blando que las patas de Seth, si eso no corrobora lo que estoy diciendo, entonces no se qué lo haría…

− Jacob…− Fruncí mi ceño, definitivamente Jacob no sabía nada sobre los valores morales de una persona.

− ¿Por qué no olvidamos este asunto y entramos a casa? supongo que no te vendrá bien estar afuera tanto tiempo con este clima.

− Está bien Jake – le sonreí – Tú mandas.

.

.

.

En la reserva de la Push eran muy pocas las veces en que disponían de un clima realmente cálido, este no fue la excepción, el cielo se tornó de un tono relativamente gris, y el aire escarapelaba a cualquiera, claro que a cierto grupo de jóvenes con cuerpos envidiables, sabían poco o nada de lo que era el frío.

¡Achú! – Se escuchó un leve estornudo.

El grupo de jóvenes miraron incrédulos al más pequeño de la manada, Seth.

− Espero que no estén hablando de nuevo sobre lo blanditas que son tus patitas – Jared, uno de los lobos más antiguos se expresó con burla.

Todo el séquito de la tribu Quileute empezó a reírse, excepto Seth, no era para nada gracioso.

Sam se acercó al joven lobo y lo despeinó como muestra de cariño.

Vamos Seth no te enfades, sólo es una broma…− Sam intentó calmar la pequeña ira que estaba creciendo dentro de Seth.

− Si te lo dijeran a ti, claro que no sería una broma – Se quejó.

− Aguafiestas…− Susurró Jared.

Se aprovechaban de él, sólo porque era muy pequeño, ¡tenía 15 años! Ya tenía el derecho de ser partícipe de las bromas de la manada, pero no, el tenía que ser siempre el blanco de las bromas más pesadas en toda la reserva de La Push. Especialmente de Jared, según él porque estaba en su derecho, ser el segundo hombre que se convirtió después de Sam, no le quitaba que fuera tan infantil y ser el cabecilla de todas las cosas peores que le sucedieran al pobre Seth.

¡Eso era injusto! Pero ya vería él con quien se metía, Seth Clearwater tenía su orgullo y lo haría saber tarde o temprano…

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 Actualizado.**

**_Disclaimer:_****_Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer._**

**_Aclaraciones:_****_Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Historia dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 4<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

La noche, no ayudaba demasiado a un ser nocturno, pues…sus peculiares y extrañas presas no se dignaban a aparecer en ese tiempo, la noche era para los nocturnos y el día, pues…para sus presas. Sin embargo, Emmet y Rosalie estaban empecinados en terminar cuanto antes su cacería, sentían demasiada sed, si no fuera poco no probar del delicioso manjar color carmesí.

Sus sentidos se agudizaban al 100%, podían sentir cada aroma o hedor en todas partes, el ronroneo de un lince, el palpitar leve de un conejo, los aullidos de un lobo, las pisadas cansinas de un alce.

¡Eso es! La pareja se desplazó rápidamente hacia la presa, el pobre Alce aturdido de momento, no tenía la visión lo suficientemente agudizada para poder repeler los ataques perfectos y entrenados de ambos vampiros, que clamaban a gritos que el indefenso animal muriera, para así poder extraer el delicioso líquido que intentaba por lo menos saciar su sed.

Una mordida letal en el cuello del animal bastó para que éste sucumbiera y de lleno se tirara al suelo sin ningún signo de vida.

Rosalie y Emmet sonrieron. Por fin comerían por así decirlo, llegarían a casa y descansarían un poco, el tiempo de caza había terminado…

.

.

.

A Charlie no le gustaba que su hija le mintiera, y mucho menos encontrarla tan pegajosa con un chico de su misma edad, aunque éste fuera Jake.

Por lo menos podía deducir que estaba en casa y no en alguna que otra discoteca regalándose a cualquier hombre, y eso lo había hablado con ella hace dos semanas, la palabra sexo cada cierto tiempo rondaba por la cabeza de los jóvenes, con Bella no era la excepción, si es que era cierto que aún era virgen, entonces podría decir que Edward la quería demasiado, pero…

No confiaba del todo en él.

Había llegado de su excursión tremendamente agotado, había cazado un par de linces y había traído su piel como premio al trabajo extenso y agotador que conllevaba pelear contra la naturaleza y contra esos enormes y astutos animales.

Cuando los vio a ambos desde la descuidada ventana del jardín, su ceño se frunció, Bella no le había mencionado sobre la visita de Jake, aún así, sintió un profundo alivio, al menos la tenía en casa.

Entró por la puerta de enfrente y vió a su hija sonreír, ese muchacho Jake era un buen chico, era una gran compañía y qué decir un gran amigo. Aún no entendía cómo es que pudo preferir al chico pálido que al hijo del señor Black, era confuso.

Entró a su hogar y dejó su escopeta al lado de la puerta, haciendo ruido con la base del arma a propósito, exaltando a ambos jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala, sonriendo, tomando café y mirando la tele.

Bella volteó y le saludó tímidamente, mientras que Jake sólo asintió en modo de respeto.

A Charlie le incomodaba de sobremanera interrumpir la privacidad de su hija y al mismo tiempo que estuviera al lado de un chico…eran celos paternales sin duda. Sin decir nada más se dirigió al desván donde guardaría su trofeo de caza, después se daría una ducha, definitivamente estaba apestando.

.

.

.

−Creo que a tu padre no le agradó la idea de estar aquí contigo –Jake dio un sorbo al café, mientras que Bella lo miraba divertida.

−Ya se le pasará, no es muy celoso, creo que sólo protege lo que es suyo – Bella dejó la taza encima de la mesa de centro, mientras que Jacob cambiaba de canal a uno de deportes.

−Y…− Era tierno y divertido ver a Bella dudar, si decirle o no, o simplemente disfrutar el momento en el que se encontraba.

− ¿Y? –Dijo Jacob.

−Me preguntaba cómo es que rondarán la casa, si mi padre está aquí.

−Charlie no se enterará. –Jacob le guiñó el ojo, Bella se sonrojó.

Desde que lo conoció más a fondo al lobo y a Edward, definitivamente estaba rodeada de hombres muy…guapos, fornidos, elegantes, sabios, lindos…muy lindos.

Y fue desde ese entonces que se sonrojaba diariamente, la carne desde luego le llamaba, como dice el dicho, la carne es débil…y sabrosa. Esperaba que no tuviera problemas con eso más adelante.

Dicen que cuando disfrutas del momento…las horas se pasan demasiado rápido, pues…he ahí el dilema, ambos jóvenes no se dieron por enterados que los grillos empezaban a cantar, y que no entraba ningún tipo de luz natural por las ventanas de la sala.

−Es mejor que me vaya, ya anocheció – Se dijo mirando el aparato electrónico que horas antes se lo había "prestado" Edward Cullen.

No es que a Jacob no le interesara las cosas electrónicas y materiales, sólo que según él, no tenía tiempo para cosas menos saludables ni menos productivas, aún así, esos objetos le atraían demasiado, y además…Bella no era ninguna tonta, había visto muchas veces ese aparato entre las manos de Edward, lo que le sorprendía de sobremanera es que Jacob lo tuviera.

− ¿Y eso? – Preguntó curiosa acercándose hacia el joven lobo.

− ¿Qué? – Jacob sacó el celular, era un Sony Ericsson W300i, definitivamente era muy tentador quedárselo.

−Ese celular…me parece que ya lo había visto antes…− Intentó arrebatárselo pero obviamente Jacob lo metió en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón corto de camuflaje gris tan rápido como pudo.

−Nada interesante Bella, si ya lo has visto, no es necesario entonces que te lo enseñe.

− ¿Es de Edward…verdad?

Y de las cosas que odiaba al 100% era que Bella era demasiado atenta y observadora, fue un error haber aceptado, ahora quedaría como el mendigo, si no es suficiente imaginarse la cara de satisfacción que puso Edward cuando le lanzó el aparato.

−Suspiró resignado – Si…es de Edward.

Bella sonrió. Al menos le había arrebatado una sonrisa a la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado, aunque ya se había resignado a mantener una relación estrictamente amical, aún no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día se fuese a enamorar.

Aunque fuese imposible, su destino de licántropo estaba dicho, que algún día se tendría que imprimar y olvidar completamente del sentimiento que alguna vez sintió por ella.

−Supongo que… ¿debo enojarme? –Jacob se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta mientras que Bella le seguía.

−Claro que no Jake, no debes molestarte, Edward es muy atento y amable…− Bella se adelantó al lobo y le abrió la puerta, Jacob podría tener una inteligencia, astucia y cuerpo envidiables, pero tal parece que su inteligencia no servía para poder abrir una simple puerta con una cerradura más antigua que los años de Aro.

−Es así como se abre – Bella abrió la puerta hacia dentro, forzando la cerradura un poco – Tiene su truco.

−Tu puerta es muy extraña, de todas maneras, para la próxima sabré como abrirla. – Le dio un casto beso en la frente, y salió trastabillando hacia su moto.

Bella lo miraba divertida, le era algo muy peculiar observar la torpeza de Jacob cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Indescriptible…

.

.

.

Tener todo lo que siempre había soñado, ya era pan de cada día, sin embargo, desde la llegada de Bella Swan, su vida paso de ser monótona y aburrida, a una llena de adrenalina y misterios.

Sobre todo, porque ella es la única capaz de abrir el duro caparazón de su hijo Edward, aquel caparazón que él había luchado para poder ablandarlo y hacerle creer que podría encontrar felicidad en este mundo, como él lo había encontrado con su esposa Esme. Siempre que lo pensaba no podía imaginarse una vida sin su esposa, tan bondadosa, amable, cariñosa, solidaria, tan…hermosa.

Desde hace décadas dependía mucho de la presencia de ciertas personas, si es que en ese estado se les puede llamar "personas" empezaron a llenar poco a poco el vacío de su soledad, porque aunque no lo quisiese recordar, la sombra de su pasado lo hacía pensar de vez en cuando.

Aunque, lo que le impresionaba demasiado era que la tan sola presencia de Bella en sus vidas haya roto lo que era en sí una vida tranquila, sin presiones ni sacrificios, el amor… ¿Qué tanto puede hacer el amor?

La joven novia de su hijo, era hermosa, ¿Por qué negarlo?...Además de que poseía una inteligencia y astucia dignas de tomar en cuenta, y sobre todo era que estaba llena de vida, una vida que ella la desaprovechaba, porque insistentemente atormentaba a su hijo con el tema de convertirse en vampiro.

−Yo nunca se lo hubiese permitido a Esme, pero pensándolo sabiamente, ella es dueña de su vida, nada se puede hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión – Susurró.

La estancia en su estudio era confortable, sobre todo, cuando estás revisando un par de documentos de suma importancia, que son imprescindibles para el hospital y para la vida de un par de individuos que sufrieron un accidente hace un par de semanas.

Era el trabajo de Carlisle, el ser doctor era lo que le fascinaba sin duda, salvar la vida de los humanos y más aún mantenerlos como tal, era lo que realmente le gustaba, aparte de Esme claro está.

Apartó su vista de los documentos y empezó a inspeccionar con detenimiento el estudio en donde se encontraba.

Las paredes, pintadas de un suave color melón y que a la mitad se convertía en un detalle rústico que cubría la mitad de la pared con el material de madera, y cabe decir que estaban cubiertos mayormente por cuadros que detallaban siglos de antigüedad, especialmente uno que llamaba fuerte la atención para los escasos visitantes que tenían la suerte de visitar el estudio del famoso Dr. Cullen, era sin duda el retrato de la familia real vampírica "Los Vulturi" aquellos personajes capaces de imponer orden en el mundo de los sanguinarios cazadores y al lado de ellos, un joven rubio vestido de forma elegante propia de la época, ese era Carlisle, eran detalles que le daba esa elegancia y belleza al estudio, detalles que a sus hijas y a su esposa le encantaban, luego, el escritorio cubierto de una fina madera color caoba rústica, y en la parte centro del mueble el escudo de los Cullen, un patrimonio familiar en el cual Alice varias veces se sentía maravillada por el pasado de su "padre", y por último, los estantes con innumerables libros de todo tipo y tamaño y no olvidar de distintas épocas acompañado por un candelabro en forma de araña que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

Carlisle, definitivamente se encontraba a gusto con su hogar, su familia, y sus amistades… ¿Qué cosa podría salir mal?

Hasta el momento…nada.

Una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones, dejando escapar esos seductores hoyuelos.

Su vista se dirigió de nuevo a los documentos, debía terminarlos ya, todo el asunto de Victoria lo tenía demasiado tenso.

.

.

.

Volvió su vista a la carretera, esto le estaba jugando una mala pasada, quizás el sentimiento de suma preocupación sobre el lío de Emmet con Paul, lo estaba tensando de sobremanera.

La noche oscura no lo dejaba ver demasiado, en su aspecto humano no era muy hábil para andar en motocicleta a 100 km/h y con la visibilidad casi nula, especialmente en una carretera donde sabía muy bien que ocurrían accidentes casi a diario.

Pero para su suerte, ya había llegado a la Push donde lo esperaba Sam con los brazos cruzados, y toda la manada detrás de él.

Jacob tenía problemas…

− ¿! En qué rayos estabas pensando! – Le replicó Sam

Jacob se estacionó cerca de la casa de Sam y el refugio de los jóvenes lobos, ante la mirada penetrante de su líder y de sus compañeros. Salió de su moto, y se acercó a Sam, midiéndose ambos, desde luego Jacob, era muy testarudo y desobediente.

−Estaba acompañando a Bella – Habló.

− ¿! Por cuánto tiempo! ¿No crees que luego regresarías con ella? – Tanto Jared como los demás retrocedieron un poco.

Ver molesto a Sam no era cosa de todos los días, aunque su estado de gruñón era comprensible, pues debía mantener esa moral para reflejar su liderazgo ante sus subordinados, especialmente a Jacob.

−Lo sé, pero Bella me pidió que me quedara un poco más, además…no debemos descuidarnos de ella, se encontraba sola.

Sam suspiró cansado, Jacob nunca lo respetaría, eso es seguro.

−Está bien Jacob, cada uno tiene un punto de resguardo, espero que cuides bien el tuyo – Sam entró a la cabaña y todos los demás lo siguieron, fueron a cenar para concentrar energías, serían semanas de vigilancia.

Luego de 5 minutos, salió la manada, se adentraron al bosque y desde allí se transformaron para poder realizar su objetivo.

.

.

.

Cuando oyó los alaridos entusiastas de su pequeña Alice, se había dado cuenta de que sus hijos "mayores" habían regresado, y por el olor nauseabundo que rodeaba la mansión Cullen, también deducía, que algunos que otros lobos rondaban por sus lares…Aunque se había acostumbrado al aroma fétido que ellos emanaban, no evitaba sentirse incómodo.

Tocaron la puerta, supuso que eran Rosalie y Emmet, ambos venían sujetos de la mano, acto que provocó un gesto de ternura para con el líder de los Cullen.

−Adelante – Alegó con autoridad.

La puerta se fue abriendo despacio, como si pasara una eternidad el tiempo de lapso de la apertura de la cerradura.

− ¡Regresamos! – Se expresó de manera divertida Emmet, Rosalie sólo sonrió.

−Si…− Sonrió – Ya me di cuenta.

Carlisle dejó de lado sus documentos, al fin y al cabo ya los había terminado con suerte, se acercó hacia la pareja y les dio un cálido abrazo, ese abrazo paternal que muchas veces disgustaba a Rosalie, pero que encantaba a Emmet, sobre todo porque era el promotor de los abracitos de oso junto con Alice, no sería extraño saber que eran los más efusivos de casa.

Se separó de ellos y los miró como si hubiese pasado siglos de que no los hubiera visto, diciéndolo literalmente claro.

−Me da mucho gusto que estén aquí de nuevo.

−A nosotros también padre – Emmet mostró su tierna sonrisa.

Carlisle los miró por un momento, ambos sonrientes y felices, eso es lo que siempre esperaría de ellos, esperaba que siguieran así…por el resto de sus vidas…

−Jasper y Alice nos están esperando en la sala…− Agregó Rosalie.

−Les toca a ellos – Susurró el sabio rubio.

Cuando salieron a la sala, ni Jasper ni Alice se encontraban allí, era muy extraño, ellos nunca salían sin despedirse.

Alegó que la presencia de los lobos los intimidaban demasiado, además de que Jasper estaba muy ansioso, la última vez de cacería no le fue tan bien y no cazó lo suficiente para saciar su sed, en cambio Alice no tenía mucho apetito, sin embargo acompañaría a Jasper para que no se descontrolara, después de todo era la única que lograba controlarlo.

Por otro lado Carlisle y sus hijos salieron al encuentro con un par de lobos, era Jared Y Sam, los licántropos más antiguos.

Éstos se acercaron hacia ellos, y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtieron de nueva cuenta en humanos.

−Mis chicos ya tienen rodeado el perímetro de la casa de Bella – Sam habló primero, tenía cara de pocos amigos, sobre todo porque estaba en una misión muy seria, donde inevitablemente algunos que otros lobos saldrían lastimados.

La lucha contra Victoria estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y no dejaría que les pateara el trasero así como así, debían proteger su territorio además de proteger una vida humana, esa también era una principal prioridad.

−Gracias…Sam – Carlisle también estaba serio, ambos líderes asintieron, aunque Sam y Jared infundían su olor entre la casa de los Cullen, los vampiros trataron de ignorarlo.

Ambos hombres fornidos y morenos se alejaron entre la oscuridad del bosque, mientras que Carlisle y sus hijos entraban de nueva cuenta a la casa, sobre todo porque tenían que esperar a Edward.

¿A Dónde diantres se había metido ese chico?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

_Agradecimientos a las personas que han agregado ésta historia a sus alertas y Favoritos (; y los que me dejaron reviews (; _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 Actualizado. **

**Agradecimientos a todos por los alertas y favoritos (; **

**!Felices Fiestas!**

**_Disclaimer:_****_Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer._**

**_Aclaraciones:_****_Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Historia dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los neumáticos del volvo plateado chillaban en la vía, dejando a su paso las marcas de sus llantas sobre el negro asfalto.

Edward Cullen tenía un nivel de conducir altamente suicida, sobre todo cuando manejaba solo.

Y varias veces había sido regañado por Esme y Alice, ambas mujeres eran muy sobreprotectoras, sobre todo si se trataba de los hombres de la casa.

El camino estaba un poco sinuoso, se extrañó demasiado, el camino no le hacía dar muchas vueltas, y entonces entendió que…estaba siendo emboscado, ¡Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta!, el hedor de un vampiro diferente a los habituales inundaba el lugar.

Estacionó el auto como pudo, y entre los frondosos árboles pudo ver claramente la silueta marcada de un vampiro en la copa del árbol más alto, Edward lo miró con desdén.

Era Laurent.

A la velocidad que le característica derrumbó el árbol donde el ser nocturno se encontraba, éste saltó del árbol sin dificultad alguna.

Edward rápidamente se situó detrás de él.

El moreno se encontró confundido, había perdido la ubicación del vampiro Cullen, cuando de pronto sintió una opresión en el cuello, empezó a desesperarse.

− ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Vengo en son de paz! – En su último acto de sobrevivir, desesperado le gritaba a Edward, el vampiro pelirrojo lo soltó y éste tocándose la parte afectada, lo miró con un poco de temor, desde luego conversar con Edward Cullen, no era lo mejor que había hecho.

− ¿Qué quieres? – Le respondió el chico Cullen con saña.

Laurent se levantó desorientado, y casi trastabillando pudo mantenerse de pie.

−Es sobre…Victoria – Dijo con dificultad.

− ¿Qué hay de ella? – Edward sorprendido, se interesó sobre el tema.

−Vengo a avisarte…Ella no se encuentra en Canadá, de hecho, hizo que los lobos confundieran su hedor, se encuentra en Alaska.

−Muy cerca de aquí – Edward susurró preocupado – Pero…Alice la vió, estaba en Canadá – Miró al moreno con enojo.

−Ella puede ser muy astuta cuando quiere – Edward recordó las mismas palabras que le había dicho Carlisle, tenía razón.

−Vengo a avisarte que está preparando a un ejército, no tengo idea de cuál es la cantidad exacta, pero son muy torpes, pueden que tengan una ventaja sobre ellos – El moreno hizo una mueca de nostalgia.

− ¿Por qué has venido a decirme esto? Que yo sepa perteneces al mismo grupo de Victoria…No sé si confiar en ti.

−Lo tomas o lo dejas – Explicó – Yo ya no pertenezco a ese grupo, estoy con Irina y vivo en Alaska, estuve espiando a Victoria, la muy torpe no pudo olerme – Hizo un ademán con los brazos diciéndole que era muy superior a ella – Después de todo…arriesgarme a que me rompan el cuello por las puras…no creo que sea una decisión racional para alguien racional como yo.

Edward dio un suspiro – Está bien…− Vuelve a tu aquelarre, los lobos pueden encontrarte.

Edward dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su volvo plateado.

−No pensaba quedarme tampoco…!Oh! y por cierto…−Edward volteó de nueva cuenta para verlo – Estarán llegando a Forks dentro de unos días a lo mucho, deberías prepararte – Y tan rápido como apareció, desapareció.

Edward volvió a su auto, en verdad debería prepararse.

.

.

.

Faltaba por lo menos unos pocos días para la competencia de ciencias, me había preparado tanto…esperaba ansiosa que Edward me viera, sabía que con sus siglos de vida sabía demasiado para preocuparse en aprender más de la cuenta, de hecho tenía todo para poder ganar, igual que sus hermanos, pero…eso sería muy sospechoso para la sociedad, y lo primordial para ellos, era no llamar la atención, aunque muy pocas veces lograban hacerlo, porque después de todo, poseían una belleza inigualable que ningún ser humano pasaba desapercibido y que obviamente serían el centro de atención vayan a donde vayan.

Conociéndolo…me llevaría lo más temprano posible, era sumamente puntual, me sonreiría y me daría ánimos para no ponerme nerviosa, definitivamente era un manojo de nervios para hablar en público.

Cuándo se fue Jake, me dirigí de inmediato a mi habitación, tenía oculto mi experimento para el concurso, lo cuidaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, era un paso muy grande para mi carrera de…

Bueno no tengo idea de qué cosa estudiaría, pero de todas maneras, era la única actividad que me gustó y esperaba que aquí en Forks les gustara, sobre todo porque de donde vengo mis estudios son un poco más…avanzados.

Era un ventilador casero, bueno…al menos lo había hecho yo.

Me costó una semana hacerlo, y me encerré en mi cuarto hasta poder terminarlo, incluso evité a Edward un par de días para ganar tiempo, ya que saben por ciencia cierta que cuando estoy con él, no tengo cabeza para nada más.

Sentí una oleada de frío, la habitación estaba oscura, ya que había anochecido, sin embargo, pude sentir una respiración leve, la subida de temperatura y después de sentir el viento helado, me hizo estremecer, volteé para ver que ocurría y me encontré con la silueta fornida de Jake.

¿Tan rápido regresó?

− ¿Qué…tan rápido? – Le dije más por inercia, escuchándome a mi misma que esa pregunta significaba ¿No te podías demorar más?

−Vaya… ¿Ya me quieres votar? Pensé que te gustaba mi presencia – Volteó a otro lado fingiendo estar herido, a mí me causó gracia.

−Bueno…supongo que…deberías estar vigilando la casa, no a mí – Volteé para arreglar mi cama, estaba hecha un desastre, de todas maneras no iba a dormir, de hecho, ¿Quién iba a dormir con los aullidos espantosos de los lobos?

−Si eso es lo que quieres…− Jacob se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana y de un salto estaba de nueva cuenta a la calle.

Me tiré a la cama, estaba cansada, pero no tenía sueño, quizás ya se me estaban pegando los hábitos de los vampiros, aquello me daba escalofríos, porque en cualquier forma en qué lo mires, un ser humano no puede vivir sin dormir.

Y todavía no estaba convertida en vampiro, así que…

¡Pff! Sería una noche larga, sobre todo porque hoy no vería a Edward.

Últimamente no podía dormir muy bien, sentía un poco de mareo y un poco de calentura, pero nada que no pueda soportar, quizás el cansancio era lo que me estaba pasando factura.

Mañana tendría que ir al instituto para dar mis exámenes finales, ¡Oh! ¡Jesús! No había estudiado, rezaba para que no estuviera tan difícil, esperaba que no me durmiera en pleno examen.

.

.

.

Llamaba insistentemente al teléfono, al otro lado de la línea, contestó su padre.

− ¿Edward? – El vampiro rubio contestó del otro lado, Edward estaba muy apurado al parecer estaba manejando.

−Debemos irnos cuanto antes de cacería – Dijo exaltado, sorprendiendo a Carlisle, a Esme y a los demás.

− ¿A qué se debe eso? – Respondió contrariado.

−Victoria…− Susurró del otro lado de la línea.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado tres días, desde que Jacob y los demás seguían deambulando mi hogar e increíblemente mi padre no se había dado cuenta de que una manada de lobos hambrientos (al menos sabía que Jake no había comido) estaban siempre rondando esos lares.

Y también me sentía irremediablemente inquieta, no sabía nada acerca de los Cullen, ni mucho menos de Edward, ¿Qué estarían haciendo? No lo sé, y tampoco tenía tanta información clasificada para poder darme una idea de que estaban haciendo, a lo mucho y estaban de cacería.

Miraba insistentemente mi pase a la competencia de Ciencias, era mañana, y no tenía signos ni rastros de Edward por ningún lado.

Había intentado irme con mi camioneta hacia la residencia Cullen, pero Sam y los demás me lo habían impedido, especialmente Jacob. Aunque me encontraba atrapada entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, necesitaba sentir el aire fresco que la noche me regalaba.

Ante las siempre inoportunas visitas de mi novio, me había acostumbrado a mantener la habitación con poca iluminación, porque en cierta forma mi padre no sospecharía que mi amado novio, irrumpiría las reglas y pasara las noches conmigo, aunque no de una forma tan "activa" debido a las tradiciones anticuadas que Edward poseía.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana, el aire fresco despejaría mis preocupaciones, si…el marco de madera se veía muy atrayente, y tocarlo para poder sentir el aire fresco era alentador.

Mis pies estaban descalzos, me encantaba caminar en casa de esa manera, cuando de pronto me topé con un inoportuno frasco de vidrio que no sé cómo demonios se apareció en mi camino, mi pie pisó fuertemente el frasco e inevitablemente caí como un enorme zapallo al suelo de Marquet, acompañando no sólo del dolor inmiscuido en la planta de mi pie producto de un pedazo de vidrio incrustado, si no que para mi desgracia, un crujido proveniente de mi tobillo, hiso que gimiera de dolor, no tan fuerte para que mi padre lo escuchara, pero si demasiado para que Jacob entrara sin despabilar a mi habitación, y llamar a sólo una persona que podría ayudarme en estos casos.

Carlisle…pero para que la vida fuera tan linda conmigo él no se encontraba.

.

.

.

La noche caía irremediablemente sobre nuestras cabezas, la imagen de Bella retorciéndose de dolor seguía latente en mis recuerdos.

Se lo conté a Edward por teléfono, él, alarmado me dijo que llegaría tan pronto cayera la noche, estaba alborotado, pero tenía suerte de que Carlisle se encontrara allí, el tenía el don (aparte de Jasper) de calmarlo.

Edward me había llamado 25 minutos después, me decía que estaría allí dentro de media hora, y que a Carlisle ya le habían avisado, que Bella se había quebrado el tobillo y se le había incrustado un vidrio en el pie.

Esperaba paciente la llegada de Edward y mis padres adoptivos, de rato en rato otros recuerdos también surcaban mi mente, aquel encuentro abstracto con esas dos mujeres, habían llenado de curiosidad a mi subconsciente y de momentos seguía repitiéndome esa misma escena que me tenía muy preocupada, sobre todo porque tenía la intriga de saber quiénes eran esas dos mujeres.

Jasper masajeaba con tranquilidad mis hombros, me daba apoyo moral, él me sonreía de rato en rato, y Emmet tratando de calmar el ambiente y hacerlo más ameno, hacía algunas que otras jugarretas con mi novio, que le seguía la corriente sin dejarme sola en ningún momento.

Después de 30 minutos de miradas silenciosas y bromas sin ningún sentido, el aroma familiar de tres vampiros se aproximaban a la casa, eran sin duda ellos.

Cuando ingresaron al hogar, me levanté sonriente, estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia ellos, cuando de pronto otra de mis visiones me embargó como si un mazo hubiera dado con mi cerebro.

"_Era Victoria, la podría ver claramente, estaba viniendo hacia acá, su sonrisa jactanciosa, hacía que me preocupara de sobremanera. Atrás de ella, un ejército de neófitos, se les veía confiados y aún estaban lejos, podría deducir que se encontraban aún entre las fronteras de Canadá."_

−Ya no hay tiempo… – Susurré.

.

.

.

Edward miró a Carlisle.

−Jasper sabe como pelear contra neófitos – Carlisle explicó – Estoy seguro que nos puede informar como podríamos defendernos, en el camino…

−…No – Edward lo interrumpió – Quiero que te quedes…Carlisle.

− ¿! Qué! – Exclamaron todos.

Alice se quedó anonadada, si no era suficiente sorprenderse tres veces en este día.

−No Edward, sabes que todos debemos estar juntos en esto.

−Quiero que cures a Bella – Su voz salía convincente, lo que sorprendió a Carlisle y a los demás, ¿Qué no era él, el que estaba dispuesto a cuidarla?

−Edward…sé que estás aturdido por la situación, hay muchos médicos que…

−…Por favor – Suplicó – Eres el único en quien confío, no permitiré que nadie más toque a Bella.

Esme estaba al lado de Carlisle, estaba sorprendida sobre la reacción de su hijo, no podía dejar que su esposo se quedara solo, ir sin él, estaba indefensa, además porque Edward se exponía demasiado a Victoria, no podía permitirlo.

−Hijo mío…−Dijo – Por favor no tomes esta decisión, estás muy desesperado, todos sabemos que la amas, es mejor que te quedaras tú para…

−Por favor madre, ya tomé una decisión, además…− Suspiró – Quiero cerciorarme...de que esté muerta...

Carlisle negó al cabeza abatido, Edward estaba aturdido, confundido, y si se fuera en contra de su hijo, la familia se dividiría en dos, y lo que conllevaría a la desgracia es que ninguno de sus hijos estaría listo ni concentrado para pelear.

Era inevitable e innegociable la situación, su hijo era muy testarudo, y eso no lo cambiaría nadie.

Carlisle estaba con el tiempo y no estaba jugando justamente a su favor, debían partir ya y separarse de Esme era muy doloroso, ella no tenía ningún respaldo al pelear, el pelear no era su fuerte, definitivamente no.

Suspiró rendido y miró a Esme que estaba a su lado. Se acercó hacia ella y le susurró al oído un "Cuídate por favor…"

Ella le miró formándose una sonrisa hermosa en sus facciones, unos labios rojos carnosos llamativos, que le gritaba al líder de los Cullen que estos fueran besados, como si fuera la última vez que le vería.

Sus labios se sellaron de pronto en un silencioso pacto de amor eterno, donde esta sería la última vez que viera con vida vampírica a su esposa, en cuerpo presente junto a él, silenciosamente…le decía adiós…

Carlisle asintió y Esme se separó de él.

Miró las losetas de la sala y ningún rastro quedó de su familia.

Se habían ido.

Recuperándose de la repentina conversación con su hijo, se dirigió a su despacho, allí recogió lo indispensable para poder revisar a Bella.

Después de varios minutos, entró a su Mercedes negro, dejó la maleta al asiento del copiloto y arrancó sin más hacia el hogar de su futura nuera.

.

.

.

Jacob, me había puesto un trapo, (mejor sería decir que se había rasgado un pedazo de su polera gris para parar la hemorragia) y la sangre no cesaba, estaba así como media hora.

El pie no me paraba de sangrar, y eso me causaba un poco de pánico, necesitaba atención médica ya que Jacob no sabía nada sobre estas cosas.

Escuché de pronto el motor de un auto, pero no frenaba intempestivamente cómo lo hacía Edward, si no que su velocidad era baja.

Al parecer Jacob también lo había oído y se acercó a la ventana, hizo un gesto medio gracioso como si estuviera silenciando a la persona que estaba en la calle.

Volteó hacia mí y me sonrió, su rostro se veía aliviado.

−Es el papá de tu chupasangre – Me dijo, se hiso hacia un lado, y de pronto la silueta marcada y mucho más alta que mi amigo se hiso notar en la habitación.

−Hace mucho que no entraba por las ventanas – Me dijo, su voz paternal y compasiva, me hiso verificar que era Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward.

Dejó la maleta en la cama, y me cargó hacia ella, ante la mirada latente de Jacob, no podría creer que mi lobo preferido se ponía celoso hasta con el noble de Carlisle.

−Si quieres…− Dije con voz baja, notando que estaba adolorida y que me costaba hablar – Puedo prender la luz para que puedas…

¡Si no fuera más estúpida, no sé qué adjetivo me pondría por mi notable estupidez! Carlisle era también vampiro, pero siempre lo veía como una persona normal, de hecho era el único que yo pensaba que era un humano, y cuando me enteré que era el padre de Edward, obviamente descarté el hecho que fuera uno.

¡Es que actúa como tal! Aunque mi despistada observación hacia la familia de Edward, hiso olvidar su piel pálida, sus ojos dorados y su belleza física.

Si…porque la primera vez que lo vi, me sonrojé, pensé que era de esos modelos que estaban en un casting de actuación, pensé que estaba haciéndoselas de médico por pura finta.

− ¡Demonios! – susurré tan bajo para que nadie me oyera, pero que triste es saber que estás en una misma habitación con dos sujetos que poseen unos oídos extraordinarios, obviamente superiores a los humanos.

Carlisle sonrió de medio lado, inevitablemente me sonrojé, y Jacob me miró medio extrañado.

−Vete – Le dije enojada, Jacob me hacía sentir más estúpida de lo que estaba, me miraba atentamente y hacía unos gestos tan…que hacían verificar lo idiota que me estaba sintiendo.

−Y ahora me votas…− Me dijo con desgano cruzado de brazos apoyándose a la pared que daba con la ventana.

−Deja de moverte Bella, si no quieres que te cosa la nariz – Carlisle estaba ensimismado en sacarme con sumo cuidado el vidrio, a lo que lancé un pequeño grito.

Jacob se fue, ya no se encontraba allí, había huido por si mi padre se despertara, mientras que Carlisle seguía sin inmutarse como si no le importase si mi padre se levantara y lo encontrara en mi cuarto.

−Duele – Dije sollozando, ya no me encontraba sarcástica ni iracunda, sólo quería que me sacara el bendito vidrio ¡ya!

Carlisle sonrió levemente, dándome calma y apaciguando un poco el dolor.

− ¿Ahora ya no te duele? – Me preguntó, entre las pinzas quirúrgicas se encontraba el enorme pedazo de vidrio, que no me digné a mirarlo por tanto tiempo, eso me daba escalofríos.

El se levantó y encima de una especie de plato de metal dejó el vidrio, y se acercó hacia mí dejando que su aroma se llenara en el cuarto, ese aroma tan varonil, diferente a la de Edward.

−Bien – Me dijo sonriente – Debo suturar la herida, sé que dolerá un poco pero será breve.

−Está…bien – Dije dudosa, pero confiada de que Carlisle no me causaría tanto dolor.

Después de mirar impaciente como cocía cuidadosamente mi pie, el me miraba de rato en rato para cerciorarse de que no tuviera esa cara de poto arrugado, como los que ponen la mayoría de personas cuando están en una situación sumamente dolorosa.

El pie me dejaba de doler, pero el dolor punzante empezó en otras partes del cuerpo, estaba tan concentrada en el pie que no me había dado cuenta, en la magnitud del daño causado en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, tenía otro pedazo de vidrio en uno de mis brazos y un pequeño chinchón en la parte derecha de mi cien.

Todo por una simple botella, y por ser bendecida con dos pies izquierdos que contienen grandes cantidades de mantequilla para poder resbalarme, caerme y originar semejante daño.

Hasta ahora no sé cómo es que sigo sobreviviendo sin pasar a mayores.

Carlisle había terminado de suturarme el pie, y se fue directamente hacia mi brazo, su tacto frío me estremeció, como siempre, su temperatura chocaba irremediablemente con la mía.

Sin decirle nada, el ya se había dado cuenta en donde me había herido.

Su cercanía me intimidaba, podía oler su aliento y contar las primeras hebras rubias peinadas a la perfección que nacían desde su cien hacia atrás.

Sus ojos dorados, más dorados de lo normal fijos en la herida, su rostro sonriente y pasivo, que me hacía sentir aliviada y segura.

−Vaya – Susurró haciéndome sorprender y cortar de una mi descripción concientizada.

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – Dije escandalizada, mirando mi brazo para ver si no estaba colgando.

El carcajeó con gusto, pero bajo para que Charlie no nos oyera.

−Edward tenía razón…−Susurró de nueva cuenta, con una voz más ronca de lo normal.

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Pregunté apresuradamente sin dejar de mirar mi brazo.

Carlisle dejó de mirar mi brazo para mirarme fijamente.

−Tu aroma…ahora que estoy muy cerca, puedo deducir que…es embriagante.

Y lo único que pude pensar yo en esos momentos, es que estaba sumamente intimidada.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>NicoCKF se despide deseándoles un próspero año nuevo...(;<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 Actualizado.**

**_Agradeciendo a cada uno de mis lectores, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span> Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

.

.

.

Carlisle se removió incómodo, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente e irremediablemente en mi brazo derecho, el dolor punzante seguía latente.

Cuando terminó de curarme el brazo, silenciosamente se entretuvo limpiando mi cien, se tuvo que levantar hasta llegar a la altura de mi frente, podía contar los botones de su camisa azul y su ancho y masculino torso, luego dirigía mi mirada a su mentón, fuerte y firme, extrañamente casi igual a la de Edward.

En cierta forma no dejaba de pensar en él.

Escuché el repentino suspiro de mi futuro suegro, y yo intenté acomodarme de la mejor manera para no sentirme incómoda.

−Siento mucho, haberte hablado de esa manera…− Me dijo, serio, cambiando de semblante, muy diferente a la actitud seductora de hace algunos minutos. Sin embargo, no pude mirarlo a los ojos, su vista se mantenía fija hacia la herida que debía sanar.

−No se preocupe Carlisle, sé que es algo difícil…

El se rió y yo moví mis cejas incrédula.

− ¿Cuál es el chiste? – Le pregunté, a lo que él me lanzó una mirada fugaz mientras que se empecinaba en limpiar mi herida.

−Explicártelo sería trabajoso, y por lo que me ha contado Edward, no tienes demasiada paciencia para escuchar.

Si, lo admito, no tengo tanta paciencia para escuchar, ni para que me expliquen con delicadeza las cosas, y conociendo al padre de Edward, era algo difícil entender si él te lo explicaba paso por paso, aunque era muy contradictorio, yo me consideraba rara, así que aquella situación no era muy ajena a mi rareza.

Hablando de Edward ¿Qué había sucedido con él?

Mi rostro reflejó de repente añoranza y obviamente Carlisle se dio cuenta de la expresión de mi rostro, y al parecer había leído mi mente o lo más probable mis gestos.

−Y… ¿Edward?…− Pregunté repentinamente, Carlisle terminó de limpiarme y dejó las gasas en el mismo lugar donde dejó el vidrio que me había incrustado minutos antes.

Regresó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

−Bella…− Me miró a los ojos y sostuvo uno de mis brazos con sus manos, reconfortándome, dándome ese apoyo moral que muchas veces Charlie no me daba – Sé que es difícil tener a alguien muy querido fuera, sobre todo si está a punto de arriesgar su vida para protegerte.

− ¿Qué?... ¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunté inquisitivamente, ¿Qué era lo que trataba de explicarme?

Carlisle me miró confundido.

− ¿Edward, no te contó que iba a enfrentar a Victoria?

−No… ¿Él se fue? Cómo… ¿Por qué no estás con él?

Carlisle suspiró cansado, al parecer también se había enterado de que una vez más era ajena a toda la situación con Victoria.

−Me engañó – Susurró.

No sé a qué se refería, pero Edward no me había informado sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y…para mi desgracia, el concurso sería el día de mañana y él no se encontraría allí, pero lo más frustrante es que él estaría allá contra ella, arriesgando su vida por mi culpa.

Por mi accidental y estúpida culpa.

Mordí mis labios, frustrada, intentando no llorar ni moverme demasiado, cerré mis ojos para evitar que las lágrimas saladas cayeran por mis orbes chocolate.

Carlisle se dio cuenta de inmediato de mi actitud infantil, siempre me repetía que era una mujer y que no debía mostrarme de esa manera, peor aún con una persona adulta y con la que no había tenido mucho contacto.

Cuando terminé de ser vendada, intentaba mantenerme firme y no flaquear ante los ojos dorados del mayor de los Cullen, pero esos ojos…hacían que me perdiera, y sin resistirme más lo abracé, como un acto reflejo, el me correspondió en silencio.

Y mis lágrimas y sollozos empezaron a aflorar, porque Edward no había confiado en mí, y porque en vez de molestarme con él, empezaba a llorar, porque…toda esta situación giraba alrededor de mi persona, era por mi culpa, y si alguien muriera…no me lo perdonaría nunca.

−Todo va estar bien Bella…confía en mí – Su rostro se notaba relajado, podía ver sus ojos serenos y llenos de comprensión, el tenía ese algo que podía contra la angustia y la frustración, sentimientos encontrados que surcaban mi mente en ese momento.

−Gracias…− Dije, casi inaudible pero que Carlisle lo escuchó perfectamente.

−No hay de que…Bella, ahora debes descansar…no es muy productivo estar débil para mañana.

Mañana…

¡Mañana! ¡Había olvidado el concurso!

Abrí mis ojos más de lo normal desesperada, miré a Carlisle que se estaba levantando de la cama…

− ¡El concurso! – Me escuché a mí misma y definitivamente había lanzado un horroroso chillido.

Carlisle volteó hacía mí y se quedó expectante.

−Lo siento…− Traté de excusar el horroroso tono de voz – Pero es que…mañana tenía un…concurso aquí en la…

Intentaba levantarme para poder llegar al cupón de ingreso que se encontraba encima de la cómoda de madera, pero Carlisle me lo impidió, él se dirigió hacia la cómoda y me pasó el dichoso documento.

−Bueno…es aquí en la…− Lo leí bien, y el concurso se daba en Florida, en el otro lado del país, muy lejos de aquí, ¡Cómo había sido despistada! Cuando demonios llegaré.

−Es en Florida…− Dije…triste – Dejé el cupón al costado de la cama y resignada me pasé ambas manos a mi rostro, jamás llegaría a tiempo.

−Podíamos llegar rápido en avión – Explicó.

Se suponía que se ofrecería a llevarme a sus espaldas, era un método mucho más rápido, pero lo descarté cuando miré mi pie lastimado, mi brazo y cien vendados.

−Pe…pero…no cree que gastaría mucho para…−Y el sonrió, y sólo agaché mi cabeza.

−Llamaré de inmediato para que nos programen un vuelo privado hacia Florida, y no te preocupes, no me costará casi nada – Me sonrió de nuevo, agarró el cupón que estaba a mi lado y lo metió a su bolsillo.

−Bien señorita…debería descansar, mañana tendremos un día muy ajetreado.

Yo le sonreí, y me metí a la cama, me tapé con mi frazada confiada en que Carlisle arreglaría ese asunto del viaje.

.

.

.

Vi a Bella dormir, como todos los humanos, se veía indefensa y sin dejar de despegar mi vista hacia ella, tomé mi teléfono móvil y saqué el cupón de mi bolsillo.

Efectivamente, era en Florida, y Edward no me había mencionado eso, ni tampoco me había mencionado la presunta desinformación de Bella para con Victoria y la situación familiar de los Cullen.

"− _¿Qué haces hijo? _

−_Llamaré a Bella, le diré que no podré ir a su…_

− _¡Ya llegamos! Estoy segura que tendremos mucho que comer. _

−_Si amor, tendremos demasiado para saciar nuestra sed."_

¿Entonces a quién había llamado? Quizás me entretuve demasiado con Esme para no fijarme de quien se trataba en la otra línea, sea lo que sea ahora es menos importante, debía llamar al piloto del avión.

Debíamos partir mañana temprano.

.

.

.

En cuánto llamé al piloto del avión, éste me dijo que partiríamos a las 6 de la mañana, tiempo suficiente para preparar algunas cosas que necesitaríamos en lo que llevaba la estancia allí.

Había ido y regresado a la mansión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jacob vigilaba mientras tanto a Bella, lo veía de mal humor, tendría que hablar con Sam para poder calmar la ira creciente del joven Black.

Podía ver el estado somnoliento de Jacob, estaba cruzado de brazos al lado de la ventana, con el torso desnudo, y la temperatura muy elevada para poder sobrellevarla, sin embargo, los vampiros y los licántropos estábamos acostumbrados a sobrevivir a temperaturas que no son aptas para los humanos.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana, hora de levantar a Bella.

Le dije a Jacob que la levantara mientras que yo me daría el trabajo de informarle a Sam, todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

Salí de la habitación por la ventana, sí…de nuevo, bajé limpiamente tratando de no hacer ruido, cada uno de los implicados en proteger a Bella teníamos conocimiento de que debíamos mantenernos al margen de la vista de Charlie.

Si no, todo se iría al caño.

Me dirigí al bosque, no muy lejos de allí, de hecho la casa de la novia de mi hijo se encontraba demasiado cerca al bosque, por lo que no se me hiso muy trabajoso llegar al lugar de vigilancia del líder de la manada de licántropos.

−Buenos días, Sam – Saludé levantando la voz para que el lobo más alto y negro fijara la vista en mí, se acercó con el hocico abierto, con su aspecto intimidaría a cualquiera, pero esa no era una preocupación con la que tendría que lidiar, desde luego ese no era el problema, el problema estaba en que me tenía que escuchar, sin embargo, en su estado estaba muy difícil que lo hiciera.

Tenía mi chalina entre mis manos, como siempre, mis aspecto elegante y jovial hiso comprender al lobo, entre su visión blanquinegra que se trataba del líder vampírico del Clan Cullen.

Se transformó de nueva cuenta en humano, y me saludó, le estreché una mano y él me correspondió con la misma acción.

−Hoy partiré con Bella hacia Florida – Le hablé y el sólo asintió.

−Lo sé Dr. Cullen, Jacob me comentó un poco acerca de eso.

−Era de suponerse, sin embargo no vengo a avisarle sobre el viaje, si no sobre la situación que nos incumbe tanto a mi familia como la suya.

Su ceño se frunció, mientras que yo proseguí.

−Mi familia acaba de irse hacia Alaska, han sido informados que un ejército de neófitos se está preparando y dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia aquí.

−Quiere decir, que ya no es necesario tener a Bella bajo nuestra custodia.

−Como usted sabe me la llevaré a Florida, no sabría decirle por cuanto tiempo, mantendré informado a Jacob, tan sólo necesitaría su ayuda, mi familia necesitaría de su presencia allí para poder vencer a los vampiros neófitos.

Sam asintió convencido, tanto para los Cullen y la manada ese ejército de vampiros recién nacidos era una amenaza, una temible y fría amenaza.

−Un gusto conversar con usted, y debo agradecerle por su apoyo.

−No se equivoque Doctor Cullen – Lo miré – Sólo lo hago para mantener firme a mi raza y a mi hogar.

Le estreché la mano sonriente y él la estrechó de nueva cuenta, haciendo un pacto silencioso, ahora los lobos cubrirían mis espaldas mientras que mi familia cubriría las suyas.

Sin embargo, faltaba un detalle un poco más…trabajoso, inventar alguna excusa lógica y convincente al padre de Bella para que la dejara salir a Florida.

Toqué la puerta principal de la casa, y un Charlie muy adormilado me abría a duras penas la puerta de madera.

Entré sonriente y le saludé por educación, el me envió a la sala un poco extrañado de mi primeriza presencia en su sala y en su hogar.

De hecho nunca había estado en la casa de Bella, recién la conocía, y lo más extraño de todo es que lo único que conocía de ella era la habitación.

Me senté en uno de los desgastados muebles de la sala, mientras que él se sentaba en uno de los sillones individuales, y me miraba expectante.

Relajé mi posición, y estudiaba cada uno de los movimientos del frágil padre de Bella, se notaba preocupado.

−Y que le trae por aquí – Me dijo, peinándose improvisadamente el cabello con las manos, ante mi presencia impecable, no evitaba sentirse inferior.

−Venía a hablarle sobre la situación de Bella con mi hijo – Le hablé, serio, intentando no hablar de más, y aunque me incomodara mentir, tenía que hacer algo productivo, después de todo, suponía que su hija le habría comentado sobre el concurso en la que participaba.

−Adelante…−Me dijo, miré el reloj de mano color platino que se encontraba en mi muñeca izquierda, trataba de sacar las palabras más entendibles e irme al grano lo más pronto, eran las 5 y 45 de la mañana, exactamente quince minutos para convencer al padre de Bella.

Y esperaba que nada saliera mal.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 Actualizado C:**

**_Disclaimer:__Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer._**

**_Aclaraciones:_****_Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura._**

* * *

><p><strong> Historia dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

.

.

.

_"Pero me enamoré, sin querer sin razón sin motivos, _

_no sé como fue, pero me enamoré, _

_tal vez fue todo lo que él me dijo, tal vez no esté bien, _

_pero me enamoré..."_

* * *

><p>−Quisiera acompañarte – Jacob ayudaba a Bella a empacar sus cosas.<p>

−Carlisle lo hará, ¿Por qué te haces tantos problemas con eso?

−Es el Dr. Colmillos…nunca debemos estar confiados, puede que te clave sus filudos colmillos en tu cuello, y me quedo sin Bella…− Para dramático a Jacob nadie le ganaba.

− ¡Por Dios Jacob! Carlisle nunca haría eso…ni que fuera que cosa.

−Es un chupasangre…y… ¿Si te viola?

Bella lanzó una alegre carcajada, Jacob tenía unas ideas extremadamente chifladas, ¿Carlisle sería capaz de eso? ¡Por favor! Cuando uno se convierte en vampiro, se desprende de los deseos carnales, jamás haría algo así…pero tenía que ser Jacob y con sus retorcidas ideas para poder retenerla a como dé lugar.

Cuando terminó de reírse se limpió las lágrimas que salían por sus orbes chocolate, producto de la risa.

−Creo que…algo te ha afectado la cabeza, ¿Él? Por favor Jacob, no me vengas con ridiculeces, mejor ayúdame a bajar las maletas.

Jacob se acercó a las maletas.

−Y no pienses que podía reconsiderar aquello estando lejos.

Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

−Y pensar que consideraba a Jacob lo suficientemente maduro para ser el macho alfa…− Suspiró.

.

.

.

La tensión inundaba el ambiente, Carlisle miraba intensamente al padre de Bella, era una ventaja de ser médico, la manipulación era sin duda un método infalible si quieres convencer a una persona extremadamente testaruda como lo era Charlie.

No es que le gustara manipular, pero a veces se hacía imprescindible, sobre todo si estaba obsesionado por preservar la vida de los humanos, muchas veces estuvo en una situación verdaderamente tensa, cuando convencer a una pareja suicida era algo imposible de conseguir.

− ¿Bella le comentó sobre la competencia de ciencias?

−Bueno…si…me comentó algo sobre eso, me dijo que iría con su hijo – Carlisle se relajó en el sofá − ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Hay algo malo?

−No, no se preocupe, sólo quería que tenga el conocimiento que la llevaré yo, puesto que la competencia se dará en Florida, y mi hijo ahora no está muy dispuesto para llevarla…claro si usted lo permite, podría llevarla.

−Florida está muy lejos, ¿Cómo llegarán allí?

−Dispongo de un jet privado, sin problemas llegaríamos en la tarde.

−Uhm…− Charlie lo pensó unos momentos, alegando que Carlisle era el hombre más sincero y tranquilo del pueblo, no podía negarle, estaría más que segura con él – No tengo ningún problema, pero cuídela por favor, confío en usted.

Carlisle se levantó del sofá y le dio la mano, Charlie le correspondió pero al momento de tener contacto, se estremeció al sentir su temperatura, lo miró extrañado y Carlisle retiró su mano rápidamente.

Tal vez el Dr. Cullen estaba enfermo.

Charlie quería preguntarle el por qué de su bajón de temperatura, pero vió a Jacob bajando de las escaleras arrastrando las maletas consigo.

− ¿Y cómo es que? – Se preguntó sorprendido Charlie, si no fuera Jacob el que bajaba de la habitación de SU HIJA, de seguro sería un desafortunado muchacho que acabaría entre los brazos de Charlie, obviamente estrangulado.

−Ah…! Buenos días Charlie! Estoy ayudando a Bella a recoger sus cosas.

Charlie se sorprendió al ver las 2 maletas repletas, ni que se fuera a vivir allí, de pronto, detrás del fornido Jacob, bajaba su hija.

−Así que te vas a vivir a Florida…− Charlie alzó una ceja, Carlisle se le acercó y le susurró al oído.

− Créame…mis hijas llevan el cuádruple de lo que lleva Bella en estos momentos – Cosa que era muy cierto.

−Papá, estaré allí por una semana a lo mucho, pero Carlisle estará conmigo.

−Eso lo sé, y te deseo mucha suerte…− Bella bajó sonriente y Charlie se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

−Gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

−Bien…parece que ya está todo listo –Carlisle se dirigió a la puerta, mientras que Jacob ya había salido minutos antes para dejar las maletas en la maletera de Carlisle − es hora de partir, hasta luego Sr. Swan.

−Un gusto hablar con usted Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle salió parsimoniosamente hasta su auto, mientras que Bella aún se encontraba adentro con su padre.

−Hasta luego papá, bueno me voy.

−Cuídate Isabella.

Bella tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasitos acelerados, aunque aún le dolía demasiado el empeine del pie para poder andar por sí sola, pero les había dicho a los hombres presentes que podía arreglárselas sola, veía el mercedes negro de Carlisle, justamente este se encontraba en la maletera junto con Jacob, metiendo las cosas que exageradamente llevaba hacia Florida.

Carlisle pasó a su lado con las llaves en mano para abrir la puerta del conductor, mientras que Bella se acercaba hacia Jacob para despedirse.

−Bueno Bella, aquí es donde nos despedimos ¿verdad?

−Sólo es una semana Jacob, te aseguro que no me extrañarás.

−Como si eso fuera cierto…− Dijo molesto – Pero…sé que es lo que estabas esperando, y te deseo mucha suerte Bella.

−Gracias, espero que no causes muchos problemas… − Se acercó a Jacob y lo abrazó, él le correspondió el abrazo cargándola para tenerla un poco más cerca.

−Cuídate mucho, especialmente si estás en este estado.

−Si si lo sé, te estás olvidando que estoy yendo con un médico.

−No es un médico, es el Dr. Colmillos – Bufó y Bella rió.

Se separaron y Jacob se quedó en el mismo estado, empezó a sonreír, Bella rodeó el auto para poder entrar al copiloto, la puerta ya estaba abierta, sin embargo Carlisle le esperaba caballerosamente en la puerta donde se supone que ella entraría, Bella entró y Carlisle cerró la puerta despacio.

Mientras que arrancaba el auto, tanto Jacob como Charlie la miraban expectantes, como se alejaba de su hogar y de Forks.

−Hubiera querido que Alice viniese conmigo – Habló de repente.

Carlisle seguía mirando la carretera, y sonrió.

−Bueno, en mi maletera no cabrían más maletas si estuviera aquí.

Ambos rieron.

−Pero en realidad hubiera querido que así sea.

−Pero lamentablemente estás conmigo. – Le dijo melodramáticamente sin perder la vista en la carretera.

−Eres una buena compañía Carlisle.

− ¿Tú crees? – Fijó su vista en Bella por un momento y siguió mirando al volante procurando no provocar un accidente.

−Claro que lo creo, contigo no me puedo aburrir.

−Me tienes en alta estima, que pensaría Edward si estuviera aquí.

−No creo que se moleste por un simple comentario –Bella puso mera atención hacia la ventanilla del auto, miraba los árboles y la belleza que la naturaleza le ofrecía.

−Mi hijo es demasiado celoso – Dijo en tono divertido, Bella seguía ensimismada en la ventanilla, aún así escuchaba a su acompañante.

−Pues…eres un poco más divertido que él, y eso que recién estamos entablando una conversación amena desde que te vi por primera vez en el hospital y en tu casa.

−Veo que estás molesto con él, por eso es que tratas de sacar algún defecto que todavía no puedes encontrar, y prefiero que no trates de buscarlo.

Bella volteó a verlo − ¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo?

−Porque es allí donde se acaba el amor, y no me quisiera imaginar a Edward destrozado por terminar contigo.

−Eso nunca pasará – Habló segura.

−Eso espero Bella.

De pronto reinó el silencio de nuevo, sin embargo era algo que a Bella le estaba empezando a gustar, pero pareciera que para Carlisle no lo era.

−Y… ¿Hacia dónde vamos? –Habló de repente para romper el hielo.

−Estamos a punto de ingresar a Port Ángeles, allí nos espera el jet.

Ingresaron a un terreno relativamente llano, y Carlisle tenía razón, un jet lujoso como el de las estrellas de cine, los esperaba, frente a él, un hombre bien vestido se encontraba, suponía que era el piloto.

Carlisle estacionó su auto, abrió la puerta del mercedes, y le abrió la puerta a Bella, la joven salió con dificultad, en realidad parecía una momia, con algunas partes de su cuerpo lleno de vendajes, incluso Carlisle se esmeró para poder ocultar la gravedad del asunto, para suerte de Bella las heridas no pasaron a mayores, estaban ocultas bajo la tonelada de ropa que se había puesto gracias al frío, que pasó desapercibido ante su padre.

Bella se apoyó del auto, el esfuerzo que conllevó bajar las escaleras y tratar de caminar de su casa hacia el auto de Carlisle, empezó a provocar estragos a su pie adolorido.

−Me está empezando a doler – Le dijo, Carlisle se preocupó y llamó al servicio del jet, el piloto se acercó para saludarlo, y luego ingresó al jet para encenderlo.

Una azafata y un par de ayudantes se acercaron para recoger las maletas de Bella.

−Señorita, sería tan amable de preparar un kit médico en la mesa central ¿Por favor? – Carlisle le ordenó a la joven azafata, y esta asintió acatando la orden de su ahora jefe.

−Sube a mis hombros, te llevaré hasta allá.

Bella hiso un esfuerzo para subir a las espaldas de Carlisle, él la ayudó a subirse, y así, con paso humano se dirigió hacia el jet.

En realidad la espalda de Carlisle era como un muro de piedra, incluso podía sentir la musculatura en todo su torso, se sonrojó un poco, había sentido lo mismo por Jacob cuando éste la cargaba, pero agregándole al hecho que era el padre de su novio, era un poco más… ¿Excitante?

−Bella, puedes bajarte…

Podía sentir el viento que chocaba con su rostro, y que había arruinado su cabello, convirtiéndola oficialmente, en una bruja.

−Bella… ¿Me escuchas?

Incluso podía sentir el vértigo por la considerable altura en la que… ¿Eh?

−Bella… ¿Sucede algo?

Y lo que odiaba de sobremanera era que, se había olvidado completamente que se trataba de Carlisle Cullen, el creador de Edward, su padre, el modelo a seguir, el que confiaba ciegamente.

−Oh…Lo siento mucho, no me había fijado que habíamos llegado.

−Me pregunto ahora en que estabas pensando…procura bajar despacio.

−En nada importante, y si, procuraré bajarme lo más…

En vez de pisar el suelo del avión pisó el aire, que no tenía la culpa del repentino descuido con ella misma y por donde debía pisar.

Cayó sentada al suelo, Carlisle se agachó alarmado para ver si se había lastimado, estando en ese estado quien no se preocuparía.

−Bella… ¿Estás bien?

−Si Carlisle, estoy bien, mejor que nunca, no me he roto nada ¿Ves?

−Debo ser un poco cansino, pero como médico si me tendría que preocupar.

Le ayudó a levantarse, y a duras penas pudo sentarse en uno de los amplios asientos que había en el jet.

−Bueno…estamos listos para partir, ¿No Bella?

−Emmm…si. – Dijo, nerviosa, apretándose el cinturón de seguridad a su cuerpo, sentía unos nervios enormes al saber que iba a enfrentarse a la fobia de hablar en público, desventaja de tener pánico escénico.

− ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó de nuevo

−Un poco…nerviosa – Le habló sincerándose, lo que menos quería en esos momentos, era guardarse los nervios para ella sola, era mucho mejor si compartía el sentimiento.

−Seguro será porque tienes que hablar en público.

−Si…es por eso, no tengo la más mínima idea de que diré, o que haré.

−No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos te enseñaré variadas técnicas para poder repeler ese miedo, y te aseguro que son muy efectivas.

− ¿Seguro? – Preguntó, no muy convencida.

−Muy seguro – Le sonrió, pasó un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja, para reacomodar su cabello, cosa que hiso estremecer a Bella.

El viaje duró dos horas, era una ventaja de viajar en avión, no había restricciones de ningún tipo, ni mucho menos tráfico, así que llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la hermosa y soleada ciudad de Florida.

Bella sonrió, por fin estaría en su verdadero ambiente, y no en el triste y desolado pueblo de Forks, pero para Carlisle no era tan cómodo exponerse al sol, ya que él estaba compuesto por cristal puro, y lo que conllevaba a eso, era su brillante cuerpo cuando los rayos ultravioletas tocaban su piel nívea.

Entre algunas llamadas telefónicas, la joven Swan se dio un tiempo de observar el firmamento celeste que decoraba la reciente mañana, eran las 8 y 20, y era en esos momentos que deseaba irse a pasear, pero sabiendo que tenía una competencia en la que debería presentarse, su cuerpo y su mente se lo impedía.

Carlisle terminó de llamar a quien sabe quién, y miró a Bella.

−Tenemos una suite reservada, iremos hacia allá.

− ¿Y las cosas?

−Ellas se encargarán de ponerlas en su lugar – Un par de jóvenes simpáticas, saludaban alegremente a Bella, y ella les correspondió sonriendo tímidamente.

Las horas pasaban pero el dolor punzante en su empeine no.

Carlisle se había dado cuenta de ello y para poder aliviarlo, le dio un medicamento que pararía con el dolor.

−Ahora… ¿Sigues sintiendo dolor? – Carlisle presionó un poco el empeine de Bella, ella hiso un gesto de incomodidad, esperando el dolor punzante que conllevaba que presionaran la parte nerviosa de su pie, pero nada.

Bella sonrió, estaba mejor y no tendría problemas para caminar al menos hasta terminar de exponer su proyecto.

−No, ya no siento nada – Le dijo contenta, el se tranquilizó, los analgésicos que le había proporcionado habían surtido efecto casi inmediatamente.

−Eso es bueno… ¿No sientes alguna molestia en otras partes de tu cuerpo?

−No Carlisle, me siento mucho mejor.

Carlisle se alejó para poder mirar sobre el enorme ventanal, definitivamente se podría ver desde allí la magnífica vista que podía regalar el hotel, las olas del mar se veían desde lejos, el clima tan hermoso que nos podía dar Florida, como los matices azulados que el cielo presentaba.

Bella miraba la silueta de Carlisle, era satisfactorio conocer a personas tan sinceras y solidarias como lo era aquel doctor, sin duda Edward tenía la suerte de tener una familia de aparte de ser unidas, eran solidarias y amables.

−Eh… ¿Carlisle?

El aludido volteó para mirarla.

− ¿Si?

−Disneylandia queda en Florida ¿verdad? – El la miró sonriendo, mostrando sus seductores hoyuelos.

−Claro que si, se encuentra en Orlando ¿Por qué lo dices?

−Emmm…nada, solo simple curiosidad.

−Bueno…−Miró su reloj Citizen Ecodrive color metal, eran las 2 de la tarde.

− ¿A qué hora era la exposición? – Preguntó de repente.

−A las 3… ¿Por qué?

−Te queda 1 hora para hacer lo que quieras…− La miró − ¿Qué quieres hacer hasta entonces?

−Bueno, lo primero es…que quisiera probar algo de comida, sinceramente me muero de hambre –Definitivamente, desde que habían arribado a Florida no había probado bocado, de hecho, en el día no había probado nada excepto agua, pero el agua no satisfacía sus necesidades fisiológicas, Bella tocó su vientre, que gruñía por un poco de comida, Carlisle rió, podía escuchar perfectamente la llamada de atención de su estómago a su frágil y torpe dueña.

−Entonces, iremos al restaurante – Carlisle se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, esperando a Bella que saliera.

.

.

.

Bella pov.

Estar rodeada de personas con alta posición social, era tan vergonzoso, porque tenías que fijarte de las estupideces y la falta de ética que sentías estando rodeada de esa gente que no tenía la noción de ser una persona con dignidad y un grado de bondad que cualificaría al ser humano como tal, Carlisle pasaba desapercibido, puesto que a simple vista, pareciera que era uno más del montón, lo sería para una persona que no lo conociera del todo, de hecho la gente "distinguida", pasaba a propósito por su lado para saludarlo, y el gentilmente les sonreía y les saludaba, pero luego fijaban su vista en mí para burlarse por lo bajo de mi aspecto e incluso llegaban a mirarme con repugnancia.

Y yo como la tonta y extremadamente tímida que soy, agachaba mi rostro, como si hubiera cometido algún delito, cosa que no era verdad, las personas de esa índole siempre me intimidarían y yo las detestaría.

− ¿Algo que desea pedir el señor?

Era una joven menuda, pero morena, poesía unos cabellos revoloteados llenos de bucles, se me hacía gracia aquello, tenía la cara delgada y los ojos chinos, su sonrisa radiante y su atuendo impecable, miraba con respeto a Carlisle, y este le sonrió, como siempre.

−Muchas gracias señorita, pero la joven que está aquí, es la que verdaderamente necesita de su atención.

La joven fijó su vista en mí y yo me inmuté, miré el panel de menú, y le pedí un plato de segundo, y un jugo de fresas.

−En seguida se lo traigo.

Desapareció entre la muchedumbre, y Carlisle volteó hacia mí y yo empecé a jugar con mis dedos, en realidad no me apetecía buscar algo para poder empezar una conversación, hasta que escuché que me hablaban, pero no era la voz calmada y varonil de Carlisle, si no que era una más chillona y hastiante, y lo que más me alarmaba era que era conocida, recordaba esa voz…pero no sabía de qué lado.

− ¡Oh!…! Pero que tenemos aquí! ¡Las patas chuecas!

Como no se podía olvidar aquello, era Giomira, la asquerosa y extenuante hija de la directora de la escuela primaria de Arizona, donde yo cursaba el segundo año, y ella me hacía la vida imposible y se burlaba de mi notable torpeza.

Era fastidioso encontrarla de nuevo, peor aún si te encontrabas con el distinguido y famoso Dr. Cullen, que irremediablemente, era ajeno a mi vida pasada.

−Giomira…− Susurré con desgano y Carlisle la miró examinándola.

−Vaya…− Giomira al parecer se había fijado en Carlisle, lo miró con lujuria, mientras que yo me removía inquieta en la silla, ella nunca cambiaría.

Carlisle le sonrió de nuevo y volteó para verme, al parecer se divertía que me cruzara de brazos y frunciera mi ceño.

−Supongo que…el distinguido señor, te recogió de la calle, porque con esos harapos, dudo mucho que sea alguien cercano a ti.

−De hecho señorita, ella es mi novia – El me miró sonriente y me guiñó el ojo, y yo solo tartamudeé.

Ella se sintió indignada al verme asintiendo, tal vez era gozoso verla de esa manera, derrotada y sin nada más que decir.

−Uh…bueno, y… ¿Por qué estás aquí? − Me preguntó.

−No es de tu incumbencia – Le respondí secamente.

Vió el cupón que tenía en mi mano derecha y se rió con burla.

−Iré al concurso de ciencias, porque obviamente, seré tan famosa como mi madre, de eso no hay duda…Supongo que nos veremos allí para gozar en tu cara mi victoria.

−Nos veremos allí y no será precisamente para ver tu "prematura victoria" –Hice énfasis con mis dedos, haciéndola refunfuñar y taconear con sus zapatos, que más parecían un par de zancos de circo, y se fue a la mesa número 305 donde le esperaban sus padres y demás personas, que dirigieron su vista hacia mí, y me miraron con arrogancia, ya sabía de dónde había sacado esos modales esa…chica.

−Así que Giomira ¿No? –Se rió de nuevo.

−Y te ríes ¿Por qué?

−Porque me da gracia que tomes esa posición tan defensiva, pareces una niña, sin ofender.

−Uhm…No importa.

La joven camarera trajo por fin, −después de una larga espera, cabe decir – un delicioso mini banquete personal, que empecé a devorarlo sin tener en cuenta, la penetrante mirada de Carlisle.

−Que lo…disfrutes – La joven camarera no terminaba de hablar y yo ya iba por la mitad, tenía demasiada hambre, y el vampiro que tenía frente a mí, estaba ensimismado con mi presencia, pero lo ignoré, si iba a convivir con él una semana, era mejor acostumbrarse a sus placenteras miradas, y muy seductoras cabe decir.

.

.

.

Carlisle pov.

Podía imaginarse un sinfín de situaciones con un humano, excepto lo que pasó con Bella, ella tenía ese algo especial, del cual Edward tenía aburrido a toda la familia con su sermón mañanero sobre la perfección de Bella.

Era cierto, que podía repeler cualquier poder vampírico, era cierto, que poseía unos miedos casi nulos sobre las fobias normales de humanos, lo que si me tenía intrigado era su aroma y su sangre, ese líquido rojo, el principal don que me caracteriza, el de mi autocontrol.

Pero con ella era distinto, no sé si los demás se hayan fijado de lo atrayente y embriagante olor que Bella desprendía por cada poro, aunque no me fastidiaba del todo, estar muy cerca de ella, podía ser altamente peligroso, incluso con una persona como yo, reconocida por su sorprendente autocontrol y calma.

Me ponía a examinarla de vez en cuando, que cosa hacía, como es que actuaba, pues me daba un poco de interés, aunque sea algo absurdo e incluso enfermo, Bella estaba llena de calidez y juventud, y muchas veces le hacía recordar a mi esposa Esme en su época de humana.

Veía como intentaba arreglarse el cabello detrás del telón con su reciente experimento, yo me encontraba al lado de ella, me había pedido insistentemente que estuviera allí, y como el caballero que soy no me negué.

De hecho casi nadie le negaba alguna petición a Bella.

−No sé qué hacer…− Me dijo nerviosa.

Tomé sus manos para calmarla, y le sonreí.

−Solo imagínate a todo el público en ropa interior y vas a ver que te olvidarás que estás aquí.

Ella se rió, cosa que era muy agradable por cierto.

−Lo haré, gracias Carlisle – Ella me miró con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y le di un casto beso en la sien, ella asintió mientras que esperaba a que dijeran su nombre en el podio del jurado.

"_Y la próxima expositora, es la señorita Isabella Swan, natural de Forks, reside actualmente en el pequeño pueblo de Forks…_

…_Adelante Señorita Swan"_

Se alejó de mí y entró al escenario, una luz individual la hacía resaltar del resto.

Me miró de reojo y yo solo asentí, esperaba que todo saliera bien…

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Notas de Autora:<em>

_Si lo sé...¬¬ no es tan largo, otra vez el queridísimo Word me engañó, no fue tan bueno ahora que me maté haciendo la conti, de hecho por los apuros y recordatorios de cierta personita que se empieza con B y termina con elkis D: , no tenía ni idea de lo que estaría escribiendo :3 _

_Bueno Belkis la escena del baño llegará pronto jajajaja, solo que espera un poquito más D: _

_Bye...Besitos, apapachos y bendiciones para todos ~~ _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_****_Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer._**

**_Aclaraciones:_****_Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8 <span>

.

.

.

Nerviosismo, tensión y presión.

Eso era lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, no podía pensar si no en como comenzar aquel proyecto que me tenía ocupada durante una semana, y que había desplazado las visitas nocturnas de mi novio ahora desaparecido, por así decirlo.

Miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo a Carlisle, el padre de Edward me miraba y asentía cada vez que tragaba saliva.

En el podio, los jurados me miraban inquisitivamente, diciéndome que debía comenzar cuanto antes con el proyecto y no quedarme sin hacer nada, y definitivamente no le iba dar el gusto a la desesperante de Giomira.

¡Claro que no!

Aclaré mi garganta y me acerqué al micrófono.

Mis palabras salían fluidas, calmadas, sin dejar de pensar en no trabarme y ser lo más convincente que pueda.

Empecé a imaginarme a las personas en ropa interior, especialmente al jurado, una risa interna de pronto se interpuso en mi concentración y el discurso ensayado me quedó más claro, mi cajón de memorias me estaba apoyando en estos momentos, y el nerviosismo de pronto desapareció.

Con más confianza, empecé a explicar, como es que podía hacer ahorrar a las amas de casa con este aparatito peculiar, un poco más ahorrador y con ciertas ventajas que los aparatos eléctricos que hoy en día no tenían el lujo de tener.

Miraba al jurado y también al público, nunca me quebraba incluso podía ver y contar los rasgos de cada uno sin equivocarme, especialmente de alguien que se removía en su lugar y tenía los gestos torcidos.

Giomira…

Me trasladaba por el escenario con cierta luminosidad que solo los profesionales tienden a tener, pues si…me sentía como una estrella de cine, como una estrella de teatro, como una persona que estaba haciendo algo productivo en su vida.

Terminé después de 10 minutos, el público me aplaudía, y nunca me había sentido tan satisfecha como hoy y saber principalmente, que había sido enteramente por mi causa y no por los demás.

Miré de lado para ver si el doctor Cullen aún se encontraba, y si, se encontraba, aplaudiéndome y sonriendo, su rostro denotaba orgullo y me sentí aún más feliz.

De pronto los aplausos cesaron y los nervios de nuevo me embargaron, las miradas serias y poco amigables del jurado me tenían los pelos de punta.

Pero uno de ellos de pronto cambió de semblante, empezó a sonreír, supuse que sería el primero en criticarme y esperaba que sea algo bueno o algo que pueda superar.

Se paró y empezó a aplaudir, su sonrisa me decía muchas cosas, pero no quería adelantarme a los hechos, quería escuchar lo que me quería decir.

−Bueno señorita Swan…− Me dijo con un tono amigable, miraba el formulario de papel que se encontraba en la mesa y luego dirigía su mirada en mí.

−Déjeme decirle, que ha sido una exposición estupenda con una vocalización fluida y convincente, razón suficiente para ganarse la confianza de sus clientes, maravilloso.

−Gracias…− Dije nerviosa el jurado sonrió y luego sacó el letrero producto de mi verdadero nerviosismo.

−Es por eso que te mereces un…10

El público aplaudía eufórico, aún no podía cantar victoria, faltaban por lo menos 2 jurados para poder escuchar, me quedé estática mirando al siguiente jurado.

En cambio, este se quedó sentado, analizándome levemente, con esa cierta parsimonia que se me hacía algo familiar, con el gesto tranquilo y relajado, luego me mostró una sonrisa, que no sabía a qué significaba, pero que evitaba hacerme respuestas inequívocas para poder concentrarme y no desmoronarme por el nerviosismo.

−Un trabajo bien hecho sin duda…− Me dijo sosteniendo su barbilla con ambos puños, luego sacó el cartelillo y dijo: − Un 8, es lo justo por el esfuerzo.

El público me ayudó de nuevo, estaba obteniendo unos resultados muy buenos, incluso podía decir que tenía hasta el momento uno de los más altos puntajes.

El público se quedó mudo de nuevo, apenas y se oían murmullos en la estancia del lugar, y fue en ese entonces que me sentí verdaderamente avergonzada, mis pies flaqueaban y el semblante del último jurado seguía duro, como si me estuviera dando un mazo con la brutalidad de una fiera.

Estaba machacando mi compostura.

El siguiente jurado, tenía cierta antipatía hacia mí al parecer, negó con la cabeza y sostuvo una risilla ¿cachacienta? Luego empezó a decir lo que sería un calvario para mí.

−Bueno…señorita…Isabella…

Me moví nerviosa y el primer jurado me miraba con cierta preocupación, seguramente era el más estricto de los tres, algo sumamente difícil a decir verdad.

−Soy reconocido internacionalmente y digo las cosas como son, sin rodeos, si quieres triunfar en esta vida, no pienses que el mundo te irá de rositas, nunca te muestres confiada y mucho menos prometas cosas que no se cumplirán porque son imposibles…

Tragué saliva y sostenía con mis manos el micrófono, temblaba un poco ante la presión.

−No entiendo que quisiste explicar con eso – Señaló la máquina que tenía a mi lado – e incluso puedo deducir que es un proyecto para la secundaria, y no estamos en un instituto… ¿Eres de Forks, verdad?

−S-si…− Contesté titubeando.

−Eso explica muchas cosas…

Observaba especialmente al público que me miraba con cierta pena, incluso podía ver a…Giomira, que se jactaba de mi humillación y eso hacía que la furia creciera dentro de mí.

−No te hubieras molestado en venir hasta aquí, aún te falta demasiado…tienes un 3…si te pusiera un 0 pero…te mereces algo mejor, para que no te vayas con las manos vacías…

Y fue entonces que asentí y volteé hacia donde me esperaba Carlisle, estaba en un estado de shock y mis lágrimas salieron automáticamente de mis orbes chocolate, a eso no se le llamaba crítica, a eso se llamaba maldad.

Tiré por la borda mi reciente estado de felicidad para convertirme en una soberana ilusa, que se sentía en lo más alto del podio de la felicidad.

Se cerró el telón y la asistencia se llevó mi proyecto, lo dejó a mi lado y fue en ese entonces que ni siquiera me digné a mirarlo…

Carlisle me abrazó y empezó a masajear con una mano mi espalda y con la otra revoloteaba mis hebras castañas.

−No te preocupes Bella…siempre ocurren este tipo de cosas, ese tipo fue muy grosero…si quieres puedo…

−No…− Le miré a los ojos y negué con la cabeza – No tiene caso, quizás tuvo razón, fui muy ilusa para mostrar ese proyecto teniendo en cuenta de donde vengo…

−No creas eso Bella…te esforzaste demasiado, no puede tratarte de esa forma, en serio…

−Sólo…necesito un abrazo…

Carlisle acercó más a Bella, podía sentir su aroma muy cerca que golpeaba sus fosas nasales cada cierto tiempo, era algo sublime sin duda, sin embargo…estaba mal, Carlisle estaba teniendo pensamientos que no son aptos cuando uno realmente se encuentra en una situación como ésta, y está casado.

−Será mejor irnos – Se alejó un poco de ella y la miró, tenía el rostro sonrojado con marcas de delineador corrido, ella también se separó de él, y juntos se dirigieron al hotel.

Sin embargo…el karma es bendito, sagrado y no perdona a quienes nunca han vivido alguna experiencia, fue en ese entonces que Bella hubiera preferido mil veces cavar un hoyo y meter la cabeza en la tierra que mirar como Giomira venía jactándose con el trofeo de la competencia…

Era como si un yunque con más de mil toneladas se le fuera encima y no había nadie que la pudiera ayudar.

−Te lo dije…personas como tú no merecen a este amiguito…−Rodeó a Bella con la preciada pieza de oro que brillaba, ante la mirada nociva que Carlisle Cullen mandaba a la arrogante mujercita.

− ¡Se acabó! – Exclamó el rubio, sobresaltando a ambas muchachas sobre todo a Bella, que nunca lo había visto tan incómodo, hasta podía decir que se le veía enojado – señorita Giomira, he intentado mantenerme al margen de todo esto, pero se trata de mi novia, y no puedo si no molestarme ante su falta de educación y moral, para venir hasta aquí y vanagloriarse frente a Isabella, eso no se lo permito, si desea puede retirarse porque la próxima vez que intente hacerle daño, no responderé…

Aún con su léxico complejo, tenía el claro atisbo que estaba intentado de alguna manera dejarla mal parada, aunque era algo comprensible, yo ni siquiera podía hablar…

−Gracias – Susurré, intenté arreglarme un poco, en el pasillo del establecimiento se encontraban un par de espejos de forma ovalada y decorados con bellas y finas líneas de mármol, cosa que era totalmente increíble.

Giomira se fue echando con humos y taconeando el suelo con sus horribles tacos de circo.

Aún sintiéndome horrorosa, Carlisle empujó levemente mi espalda para cerciorarme que estaba en medio de un pasillo y que debería reconsiderar irme cuanto antes, estaba en un estado deprimente y no me dignaba a mirar hacia atrás…

Entramos al auto, y ni siquiera miré ni hablé más a Carlisle, el rubio se puso el cinturón y me pidió que también lo hiciera, cuando estábamos en pleno camino, el me miró de reojo por el retrovisor. Estaba echada en el ancho y largo asiento, mis ánimos estaban por el subsuelo en esos momentos.

Sin embargo Carlisle aclaró su garganta para que fijara su atención en él, suspiré cansada y él siguió mirándome sin perder cuidado en la carretera.

−No deberías ponerte así…− Me dijo preocupado, su rostro angelical me decía muchas cosas, una de esas que a él no le gustaba tenerme en ese estado.

−Entonces no sé cómo ponerme si he sido humillada prácticamente en público, imagínate sus rostros llenos de pena y compasión, ¡No me gusta ser una lastimera!

−Sé que no es fácil, Bella, pero aquello te está sirviendo para que la próxima vez no tengas errores, tienes que levantarte y seguir con lo que te has propuesto hace mucho…

−No servirá, Giomira me perseguirá y no me dejará tranquila, prefiero ser una lava carros que intentar meter la pata de nuevo, ya no más…

−No meterás la pata de nuevo mientras que tengas a personas que te apoyen cuanto más lo necesites…

Miraba fervientemente el anillo de compromiso de Carlisle, que brillaba conforme los rayos del sol chocaban el metal.

−No lo sé…− Hice una mueca de fastidio.

−Tienes a Edward, a tu familia, a Alice y…a mí.

Sus palabras me sobresaltaron, demasiado para sonrojarme de nuevo, y mirar el techo del auto negro y no fijarme en sus hechizantes ojos dorados que de rato en rato fijaban su vista en mí, era algo contradictorio, podía decir que mi estómago revoloteaba cuando lo tenía cerca como al mismo tiempo lo hacía cuando pensaba en Edward.

Sería un gran problema cuando lo viera de nuevo, tenía miedo que este revoloteo desaparezca y solo empiece a activarse cuando su padre me prestaba atenciones, atenciones que me agradaban mucho.

−Muchas gracias…gracias por todo – Dije más por inercia, apenas y mi voz se oyó, prácticamente se me daba de tímida últimamente y no me gustaba demasiado tener cerca al hombre rubio que me sonreía tras el espejo retrovisor.

− ¿Por qué me lo agradeces? – Me preguntó.

Yo me removí en el asiento mirando su nívea mano como movía con cautela la palanca de cambio, intenté apurarme con su pregunta, pero no tenía nada que decir, es más, no tenía cabeza para decir algo o hacerlo.

−Porque te hiciste pasar por mi novio – Respondí vagamente, como si estuviera en otro lugar, muy lejos del auto.

−Intenté molestar a esa chiquilla arrogante, pero veo que siguió insistiendo…– No dijo nada más, de hecho no dijimos nada más hasta llegar al hotel, donde también cayó la noche y no pude si no echarme a dormir tras los intentos de Carlisle por traerme algo para comer.

−Quiero descansar – Le dije apenas audible, me tiré de lleno a la blanda y enorme cama, me quité los zapatos y empecé a dormitar como un reverendo tronco de madera.

Sentía los pasos de Carlisle, uno, dos, tres, cada tres pasos paraba, y eso me tenía inquieta, sobre todo sus pisadas, eran fuertes y escandalosas, claramente no podía dormir, oía su risa calmada y varonil, refunfuñé media adormilada y me levanté echando humos.

− ¿Qué no me puedes dejar dormir? – Me restregué los ojos para apartar posibles lagañas.

−Pues…no – Me dijo, se sentó a mi lado y rozó su mano con mi mejilla, sentí de nuevo las mariposas, gusanos, chispas, fuegos artificiales en mi estómago, y no pude evitar sonrojarme por enésima vez en todo lo que iba del día.

−Te tengo una buena noticia – Lo vi un poco fastidiado y apartó su mano de mi rostro como si le quemara el contacto.

−No me digas que te enteraste que Aro es gay, eso ya estaba previsto.

−No, claro que no, −Lanzó una carcajada y yo sonreí.

− ¿Entonces?

−Hablé con los organizadores de la competencia y con un jurado.

− ¿¡Qué! – Exclamé alterada − Te dije que no tenías por qué, ya te había dicho qué…

−Giomira ganó por medio de trampa, su familia le pagó al tercer jurado para quitarte los puntos y entregárselos a ella.

−Pero eso no quiere decir que haya ganado yo – Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado, Carlisle negó divertido con la cabeza y siguió torturándome con sus palabras.

−De hecho si ganaste, pero los organizadores no pueden quitárselo a Giomira y dártelo a ti, la competencia perdería seriedad y se armaría un escándalo, sin embargo, te han gratificado con un cheque de 200, 000 dólares y un título que te servirá como referencia para ingresar de lleno a las universidades más prestigiosas del país…

−…− Y lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos era quedarme estática intentando asimilar lo impactante y traumatizante que era haber ganado al fin y al cabo la competencia.

−Después de todo el esfuerzo valió la pena – Me dijo sonriente.

− ¿Ah? – Seguía incrédula, siempre me habían dicho que llorar no resolvería nada, pero en esta situación sí que ayudó y mucho.

−Te piden disculpas por el daño psicológico causado, ¿No estás feliz?

−Pues…− lo miré con cierto brillo en mis ojos ¡Claro que estaba feliz! – supongo que…si

−Eso es bueno – Me dijo –, si quieres te puedo llevar a…

Ya estaba sonando el teléfono, cuando Carlisle levantó la tapa de su móvil y su rostro cambió a uno sin expresión.

− ¿Edward?

En el otro lado de la línea contestaban

−Si soy yo…

− ¿Cómo se encuentran todos? ¿Y Esme?

−Todos se encuentran bien, Esme salió un momento con las chicas, se fueron a comprar ropa durante nuestra estadía aquí, no te preocupes tanto por ella, está bien.

−Qué bueno, ¿Aún no saben nada sobre Victoria verdad?

−No, pocos son los rastros que ha dejado en el camino, un grupo de lobos llegaron hoy hace 1 hora y están intentando buscar alguna pista que nos llevaría hacia ella.

Carlisle suspiró y me miró, volteó de nuevo y le preguntó: − ¿Quieres conversar con Bella?

−Sabes que me encantaría Carlisle…

−Te la paso…

Carlisle me pasó el teléfono móvil, y escuchaba el suspiro de mi novio desde el otro lado de la línea.

− ¿Edward? – Pregunté.

−Hola cariño, sí, soy yo ¿Cómo te encuentras?

−Muy bien y un poco molesta.

− ¿Y eso por qué?

−Porque me mentiste y no me dijiste nada, incluso mentiste a Carlisle.

Si eso era una forma de fastidiar el humor de Edward, pues lo había logrado.

−Te encontrabas mal y no quería darte preocupaciones extras, además…Carlisle se negaría alegando que debería estar contigo y no él en su lugar.

−Pues tenía razón, y estaría un poco más feliz si no me hubieras mentido y hubieras jugado con la confianza de tu padre, puedo decirte que estaba muy preocupado por ti – le murmuré eso muy bajito, pero como siempre Carlisle me escuchó perfectamente y rió.

−Dile que no lo esté, pronto acabaremos con esto y estaré de nuevo contigo…

No sentí nada.

Mi miedo se hiso realidad, podía jurar que hace unos momentos sentía lo mismo pero ahora no, era algo alarmante.

−S-si – Tartamudeé nerviosa, el médico me miró confundido y le pasé el teléfono, ya no quería conversar más con él…

− ¿Bella?

−Soy Carlisle, creo que necesita descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado para ella…

−Bueno…dile que la amo y que pronto estaré regresando.

−No te preocupes, se lo diré…

−Bien…

−Espera. Necesito saber que te cuidarás y que también estarás al pendiente de tu madre.

Y en esos momentos no pude evitar pensar en Esme, un amor de persona, tan tierna, dulce y perfecta…una mujer que merecía al 100% el amor de Carlisle, además solo era un simple pensamiento, no era nada fuera de lo normal, excepto el fuego que trataba de salir por mi interior.

Lo ignoré porque no sabía de qué demonios se trataba, me acurruqué con las frazadas e intenté dormir.

−Sí, Carlisle, me cuidaré y también cuidaré a Esme, no te preocupes de ello, los demás también la cuidarán.

−Bien Edward, cuídate mucho, hijo.

−Lo haré papá.

Y colgó.

.

.

.

Carlisle metió el móvil a uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, fue entonces cuando se acercó a la cama, veía a Bella durmiendo, se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos castaños, era demasiado interesante todo en ella, sus ojos, su cabello, su forma de ser y su torpeza, sobre todo…sus labios…

Aquellos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados…

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza, la sola presencia de Bella le atormentaba de sobremanera, porque cada cierto tiempo crecían aquellos pensamientos y gustos que solo eran dirigidos hacia Esme, su esposa, sin embargo, últimamente todo había cambiado y los pensamientos y deseos de Carlisle se habían vuelto de cabeza.

Desear a la mujer de tu hijo, era demasiado, era demasiado porque el siempre estaba apoyado a la ética y el bienestar de su familia, y en estos momentos pensaba seriamente en regresar cuanto antes a Forks.

Bella se acurrucó en el pecho de Carlisle y su cabello rozó las cavidades nasales del vampiro, Carlisle olió con placer el aroma que emanaba de la muchacha, y no pudo si no abrazarla aún más, teniéndola cerca mientras durara la noche, esperar al alba con el cuerpo de Bella entre sus manos y cuando fuera un nuevo día actuar como normalmente lo hacía.

Evitando así un desastre en su familia…

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la Autora:<em>

_Bueno pues, aquí otro capítulo de este fic jeje, bueno haré dos en el transcurso de esta semana, así que me verán de nuevo por estos lares, a que no se imaginan el enorme control de Carlisle por no tirarse encima de la ingenua de Bella, aunque no muy ingenua ¿eh? ella también lo quiere violar, aunque ya falta muy poco para que esto ocurra..._

_Bueno agradezco primeramente a KissFacinelli (Belkis) fue la que me dio la idea en publicar este fic, a Katarina-Hatake, mi querida madre y mi sensei que me ha enseñado todo lo que yo sé hasta ahora, a lobalunallena muchas gracias chica por leer y comentar n.n y por último a conejo azul, muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta este humilde fic T_T_

_Eso es todo nos veremos prontito n.n_

_Besitos, apapachos y bendiciones para todos ~~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 Actualizado.**

**_Disclaimer:_****_Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer._**

**_Aclaraciones:_****_Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura._**

* * *

><p><strong> Historia dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que sintió fue un peso extra y muy duro en la cual su cabeza castaña se apoyaba, empezó a tantear con su tacto, haciendo movimientos improvisos tratando de reconocer aquel…era un torso, luego se topó con los botones de su camisa, giró su rostro y se encontró con Carlisle Cullen…el rubio con los ojos dorados que la miraban intensamente, como si estuviera a punto de devorarla en aquellos momentos…

−Buenos días… –Lo miró con extrañeza. Era ella o Carlisle tenía la voz demasiado ronca para ser normal.

−Emmm…Buenos días Carlisle – Se restregó los ojos para poder despejar su vista, el hombre que estaba a su lado aún estaba ensimismado en Bella y nuevamente, a ella le pareció demasiado extraño.

De pronto el médico rubio se alejó de nuevo, levantándose bruscamente de la cama, dejando su aroma varonil y embriagante en las sábanas.

Bella se sintió invadida por el sonrojo y la vergüenza, había tocado la perfecta forma de su futuro suegro sin bacilar, ¡era sumamente vergonzoso!

Pero él…él, también lo había permitido, incluso podía asegurar que lo había disfrutado. Podía recordar aún, la perfecta voz ronca de Carlisle, diciéndole muchas cosas…y transformándola de nueva cuenta, en una reverenda fruta con un tono color rojo, podía denominarse a sí misma un tomate o una fresa, daba igual, la cosa es que las dos eran rojas…como ella.

Carlisle miraba por la ventana, como el sol recién se asomaba por el horizonte, contrastando con los sentimientos cálidos que sentía el doctor Cullen en esos momentos, sentimientos que siempre negaba, porque eran dirigidos especialmente a Bella y se sentía incómodo pensar en eso.

De nuevo sacudió su cabeza, pensando que así despejaría a esos pensamientos tan grises, como su alma lo estaba, pero…la carne, su aroma, todo en ella lo llamaba y como depredador que era, no podía si no ignorar sus instintos, como hace siglos lo hacía.

Porque su buen corazón y su enorme misericordia, lo habían convertido en un vampiro inmune a los impulsos asesinos.

Sin embargo…con Bella era diferente, podía imaginarse teniéndola entre sus brazos, besándola a su antojo, recorriendo su cuerpo sin miramientos y sin presiones, por pura lujuria y deseo, además…de lo más exquisito que para él representaba, poder probar su sangre, probar sangre humana, pero no una común y corriente, una especial…que justamente Bella poseía.

Hace poco que lo había descubierto, desde aquel día en el cual tuvo que atender a su nuera, gracias a su declarada torpeza y despistaje y también por Edward, desde su petición casi suplicante de quedarse con ella, eso solo logró aumentar sus dudas y deseos hacía Bella.

Y desde ese día, en el cual Edward también le habló de ella, la primera vez que arribó a Forks, tuvo cierto interés, por la inmunidad de ella para con el don de Edward, por su único comportamiento y por su detallada belleza, que para los humanos pasaba desapercibida pero para un ser como él, no.

Los vampiros tenían el don de mirar hacia el interior de una persona, especialmente de los humanos, era muy difícil despistarlos, sin embargo…Bella lo hacía y lo podía hacer cuantas veces quiera, engañando a Edward con mentirillas piadosas, claro que para él ya era difícil leerle la mente, incluso leer sus facciones, que casi eran inmutables.

Tocó sus manos ese día, cuando ella entró por primera vez a su hogar, podía percibir su aroma desde lejos, ese aroma embriagante que lo había mareado y había chocado en su conciencia como un duro bloque de concreto. Las tocó durante un minuto y ella se sonrojó, como siempre lo hacía, hasta podía contar cuantas veces en el día lo hacía. Unas 245 ¿quizás?

Ella agachó su rostro y se separó de él, nadie podía resistirse a esa mirada penetrante, por eso era que la mayoría de féminas en Forks se desmayaban cada que él se las mandaba. Incluso le había enseñado a Emmet a hacerlo.

Bella se levantaba trastabillando de la cama, su pie se enganchó con una de las puntas de la sábana que estaban por los suelos y…por consecuente, se abalanzó con su peso al suelo, en un movimiento rápido Carlisle se apresuró a cogerla, evitando que caiga de nuevo y se fracturara quien sabe que hueso.

−Gra…cias – Respondió agitada.

−No hay de qué. – Se separó de ella y la miró de nuevo – Alístate, iremos a pasear.

− ¿Eh? ¿A pasear? – Preguntó confundida − ¿Y a dónde iremos?

−La respuesta la sabrás…cuando estemos allá – Le sonrió causándole de nuevo un sonrojo notable.

−Bueno…está bien.

−Te esperaré afuera.

Así sin más, Bella entonces empezó a desesperarse, ¿A dónde iría?

"−_Es un chupasangre…y… ¿Si te viola?"_

Sí claro, como si le creyera, sólo es un simple paseo, nada del otro mundo, ¿Qué diferencia había entre salir con Jacob y salir con Carlisle? De hecho no lo sabía, porque nunca había salido con él y, eso le incomodaba…

Carlisle cerró la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Hace mucho que no había sentido la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, hasta podía sentir el efluvio muy cerca de mí, el efluvio de diversos vampiros que se acercaban rápidamente hacia mí y mi familia.

Miraba la silueta de Edward, mi hijo, que se movía velozmente con esa cierta elegancia que había aprendido de Carlisle, junto con él, estaba Jasper, mi querido rubio, que mientras tanto fijaba de vez en cuando su mirada en mí y en la de Alice.

Me encontraba en el centro, a mi lado estaba Alice y Rosalie y atrás, se encontraba mi Emmet, el tierno y efusivo de la familia.

Nos adentrábamos cada vez más hacia la profundidad del bosque y de pronto Edward paró, Jasper codeó a Edward y dirigió su vista hacia el frente.

El aroma horripilante y nauseabundo empezó a inundar el lugar…

…Cuatro enormes lobos se acercaban, una sustancia vizcosa salía de sus hocicos dándoles un aspecto aterrador, sin embargo, Edward se adelantó y se cruzó de brazos, aquellos licántropos se convirtieron de pronto en humanos, dejándonos saber sus verdaderas identidades.

−Sam…−Espetó Edward – Llegaron a tiempo y, ¿Jacob?

−No quería exponerlo…sólo venimos ellos y yo.

No habían venido todos y creo que Alice ya lo había tenido en cuenta, Jasper se acercó y tomó las manos de Alice, le dijo en un susurro que todo estaría bien, luego fijaron su vista en mí. Ambos se acercaron y me abrazaron, los lobos serían de buena ayuda, pero sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento estábamos en una gran desventaja.

−Madre. – Jasper me habló un poco preocupado – Tanto yo como mis hermanos, estaremos al pendiente de ti.

−No te preocupes hijo mío – Le sonreí – Sé defenderme muy bien.

El joven rubio suspiró – Lo sé, sólo que…no quiero que salgas lastimada, Carlisle nos torturaría, especialmente a Edward.

Negué con mi cabeza – Preocúpate por cuidar a Alice, ella es a la que tienes que cuidar – Él me abrazó y yo solo pude corresponderle el abrazo.

−Aún no llegan – Dictaminó Sam – Pero tengo la certeza de que ya se encuentran aquí.

−Yo también siento diferentes efluvios provenientes del claro – Respondió Edward.

−El olor repugnante viene de allí – Un segundo hombre, tenía el mismo tono de piel que el primero con la significativa marca de los quileutes empezaba a dar ideas y juntarse con Edward y Sam Señaló al claro del bosque, cerca de allí podía distinguir un río.

−El camuflaje es la mejor técnica en estos momentos –Se acercó Jasper y se mantuvo alejado de los licántropos, mientras que Alice y Rosalie se acercaban a mí.

Edward volteó a vernos y detuvo su vista en mí, con sus ojos brillosos nos dijo la táctica. Y todos nos dirigimos hacia el río camuflándonos entre las copas de los árboles.

Edward se escondió junto conmigo y me sujetó las manos. Su mirada estaba serena, pero podía notar cierta iluminación en sus ojos dorados. Ciertamente parecidas a la de mi esposo.

−Madre…− Me dijo apenas en un susurro – prometí a Carlisle que te cuidaría…y así será, no lo defraudaré ni tampoco a ti. La confianza que tiene él en mí es muy valiosa, tu vida está entre mis manos…yo…

Lo callé con un suave shhh…− Edward…estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo, pero si te concentras en preservar mi vida, solo conseguirás desconcentración, preocúpate por ti mismo, que yo estaré bien.

El asintió no muy seguro y cuando se disponía a hablar de nuevo, volteó alarmado, eran demasiados, con paso ligero se movían con gran agilidad, como si la tierra misma los movilizara, salían mojados, habían salido del río. Delante de ellos, había solo un vampiro, un joven castaño muy simpático, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Me causó un poco de pánico porque sus ojos, sus ojos…destilaban furia pura.

Y Victoria no se encontraba allí…

Al momento, todos salieron a su encuentro, empezaron a batallar como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, con movimientos agraciados y habilidosos me movía entre los neófitos, desmembraba sus cabezas y los tiraba a la reciente hoguera que oportunamente Jasper había creado.

De pronto, los lobos entraron en acción, con sus filudos dientes y garras arañaban y mordían a cuanto neófito se les acercaba.

Muy pronto la cantidad enorme de neófitos iba disminuyendo, poco a poco iban desapareciendo, el que parecía ser el líder también desapareció.

Aún seguíamos peleando, hice unas piruetas en el aire y le arranqué a uno de ellos un brazo, lo lancé hacia uno de los licántropos y este terminó de desaparecerlo.

El humo negro fluía de la hoguera, el olor traspasaba más allá de lo inimaginable.

Nos acercamos todos a la hoguera, fue entonces que Edward refunfuñó y de pura furia lanzó un desafortunado tronco al río.

Jasper trató de calmarlo y lo consiguió.

− ¡Cómo pudo escaparse! –Exclamó destilando furia.

Yo me sorprendí y me tapé las manos por sorpresa, Emmet se acercó a mí y me pasó sus manos sobre mis hombros.

−Cálmate Edward, la encontraremos. – El dulce tono de voz proveniente de Alice, pudo estabilizarlo por completo, terminando el trabajo bien hecho de Jasper.

−Ella no se encontraba aquí – Expresó Sam – Jamás encontramos su efluvio.

−Tu furia te cegó y no pudiste si no dejarte guiar por tus instintos – Jasper se acercó y puso al lado de Edward.

−El otro castaño desapareció – Expresó el otro joven de la manada de Sam – No dejó rastros.

Edward se apoyó a un tronco que se encontraba a sus espaldas, mientras que los licántropos lo miraban con cierto temor, excepto el líder de éstos.

−Quiero asesinarla – Se expresó con repugnancia – Quiero que Bella se encuentre segura y bien…−Apretó sus puños con fuerza −Quiero que todo esto no sea en vano.

−Y no lo será – Dijo Jasper – La encontraremos sea cual sea el precio que tengamos que pagar.

Me sentí acongojada, Edward no podía comportarse así, miré a otro lado abatida, mientras que pensaba como es que no había permitido que Carlisle estuviera aquí, el hubiera hecho algo coherente y racional, no intentar volverse loco con la finalidad de asesinar a un ser de su misma especie. No era así… ¿Dónde estabas, cariño?

.

.

.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme, sentí una opresión en el pecho, para ser más específicos en el izquierdo, de pronto la imagen de Edward se me vino a la cabeza y no pude si no pensar en cómo estaría él ahora, sabía por conocimiento que estaría arriesgando su vida y, yo, para serles sinceros, no me sentía muy bien que digamos, pensando de una manera diferente de su padre, tenía cierta culpabilidad que no podía describir…! No había hecho nada malo! Hasta el momento…

Me acerqué al espejo ovalado que se encontraba al costado de la cama, me miré rápidamente, vestía un pantalón jean de color beige que se ajustada a mis caderas, era necesario ponerme una correa, últimamente había bajado de peso, los desvelos a causa del concurso habían dado sus frutos, luego…vestía un simple polo que se apegaba a mi menudo torso, era de color blanco con unas letras estampadas, no quería develar que cosa decía, me daba un poco de…incomodad decirlo "Kiss me" bien…lo dije.

El pelo lo tenía amarrado, hacía un calor que ni les cuento, aunque…habían brisas frescas que se podían sentir desde el ventanal que se encontraba abierto, estar en Florida era hermoso, sobre todo la cálida estación que duraba casi todo el año, como lo era el verano. Terminé de arreglarme bien el cabello para no andar en fachas y por último y no menos importante miré mis zapatos, eran unas balerinas de color beige, al menos había prestado atención a Alice.

Cuando salí vi a Carlisle esperándome apoyado en su auto, entré en la puerta del copiloto – últimamente lo hacía a menudo – para luego marcharnos a algún lugar a donde Carlisle me llevaría…

− ¿Ahora si podrías decirme a donde me llevas? – Carlisle me miró de reojo y me sonrió.

−No – Fue su escueta respuesta y luego mantuvo su vista a la pista.

− ¡¿Cómo que no? – Exclamé exasperada.

−Te dije que no te lo iba a decir hasta que llegáramos.

−Es que…− Me crucé de brazos – no tengo paciencia, ¿me lo puedes decir ya?

−No.

Y así siguieron las molestas interrogativos y las escuetas respuestas hasta que divisó de lejos el lugar…era familiar…era…era,

−No me digas que… − Tapé mi boca con mis manos por la impresión, estaba en el lugar de mis sueños, aunque ya era mayorcita para estar allí…A quien quería engañar, siempre sería el lugar de mis sueños, donde todo iba de rositas…

−Disney…landia – Susurré sorprendida, una sonrisa empezó a nacer y mis ojos empezaron a brillar de alegría.

−Así es…

Si pudiera saltaría de la felicidad, pero lamentablemente aún tenía un tobillo, un brazo y un cerebro que cuidar, aún seguía cojeando, si no fuera por los cuidados que Carlisle me daba no podría seguro ni caminar.

Bajamos del auto y me puse a imaginar a mi tomándome fotos con Minie, Mickey y el gato Félix.

Un sueño hecho realidad.

.

.

.

−Necesito más tiempo…

−Te dimos el tiempo necesario para que acabaras con esto, pero ahora…se te ha acabado el lapso permitido.

−No sabía que los Cullen eran muy habilidosos, para la próxima tendré más cuidado.

−No habrá próxima…Victoria. Nosotros no damos segundas oportunidades.

La peli roja miraba con terror al trío de presencias con capucha que se acercaban casi levitando hacia ella.

−Félix…− De pronto una voz aniñada daba órdenes al ser de presencia fornida y alta.

El vampiro se tronó los dedos con vanagloria y una mueca torcida y sádica salió de sus facciones, se descubrió el rostro, sus ojos carmesí estaban sedientos de violencia y su lengua jugueteaba con la comisura de sus labios, como si estuviera jactándose de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos agarró del cuello a la peli roja haciéndola retorcerse de dolor.

La presencia encapuchada más pequeña sonreía como si de un pequeño juego se tratase.

De pronto en la solitaria y penumbrosa cabaña otra presencia se acercaba, era el líder de los neófitos.

− ¡Esperen! – Exclamó.

Victoria miraba a la nueva presencia con los ojos abiertos, Félix volteó aún con la desafortunada peli roja entre sus anchas y fuertes manos.

− ¡Esperen! – Volvió a decir.

Las dos presencias alejadas de la puerta dirigieron su vista hacia el neófito, sus miradas se clavaron en él y Félix soltó a Victoria, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta hacia el joven vampiro.

−Espera…Félix – La voz calmada aniñada hiso que el fortachón parara en seco, mirándolo con rencor y cierta repugnancia.

− ¿Qué deseas Riley? – Preguntó Jane.

−Es… − miraba a Victoria desesperadamente, se sentía agitado y mojado, tenía el rostro acongojado, entristecido, volteó a ver a la mujer encapuchada y le suplicó: − uno de los Vulturis, me dijo que…no le hiciera nada, dijo que ya sabía por dónde atacar.

La peli roja por unos momentos se sintió aliviada, ¿Acaso era cierto lo que acaba de decir?

−Félix…− Ordenó de nuevo y el grandote se puso a su lado.

−Espero que lo que hagan nuevamente no sea una estupidez y espero que los Cullen desaparezcan en el lapso de una semana.

−Tenga por seguro que lo haremos – Dijo seguro el chico castaño, dejando a Victoria estupefacta, apoyada en la pared de la cabaña tocándose el cuello con insistencia.

−Gracias. – Dijo en un hilo de voz.

−Sabes que haría…cualquier cosa por ti – Le dijo aún agitado.

−Lo sé Riley…por eso te amo.

−Y yo también a ti.

El joven se dirigió hacia la peli roja y apenas tocó sus labios con los suyos, acarició su mejilla y Victoria se estremeció. Ambos se separaron, Riley cambió de expresión a una fría y ayudó a levantar a su novia.

−En realidad… ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó el neófito.

−El plan es sumamente sencillo Riley…atacaremos al pilar de la familia.

−El mayor de los Cullen no se encontraba, verifiqué en todos los caminos que los Cullen trazaron y no hallé nada.

Victoria se tornó pensativa y abrió las ventanas, los rayos solares penetraban hacia ellas y también a su blanquecina piel, dándole ese aspecto de cristal que todo vampiro poseía.

− ¿Qué haremos entonces? –Preguntó de nuevo el joven, que se sentó en una de las escazas sillas del siniestro lugar. Riley observaba la figura de espaldas de la voluptuosa mujer.

Mientras tanto, Victoria sonreía maquiavélicamente, ya sabía exactamente a quien atacar, volteó hacia el joven y le sonrió.

−Ya sé por dónde entrar…sólo quiero que me des la siguiente información.

Riley asintió silenciosamente dispuesto a cooperar.

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la Autora:<em>

_Lo sé, lo sé...suena un poco raro pero...no sé si este capítulo fue el peor que he hecho hasta estos momentos ¬¬ _

_!Me salió terrible! y que puedo decir, aunque sea lo terminé a la semana como se lo prometí a cierta personita que siempre me tiene irritada y cuando se lo propone puede ser más irritante ¿eh? bueno bueno xD aquí les dejo el capi y espero que les haya gustado n.n_

_Agradecimientos especiales a **KissFacinelli**, **Yaiih Blood Princess** y a **conejoazul**, !Muchas gracias en verdad! n.n_

_Con respecto a la equivocación Yaiih, ten por seguro que tambien he cometido yo unas cuantas, estas disculpada jaja, pues...a veces como que tambien ando media volada..._

_Bueno! me quito! porque me andan gritando jejeje y no me gustaria que me vieran en plena edicion D:_

_Bye...Besitos, apapachos y bendiciones para todos ~~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 Actualizado.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Historia dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Capítulo 10<span> **

**"Tal vez fue por todo lo que él me dijo,**

**tal vez no esté bien. **

**Pero me enamoré..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disneylandia.

Era uno de los lugares turísticos más famosos del mundo, aunque me parecía que tenía otro nombre y no recuerdo sinceramente cuál. La cosa es que era Disneylandia y yo me encontraba allí.

Este lugar estaba lleno de gente, lleno de colores y lleno de juegos mecánicos. ¡Ah! Y lo más importante…estaba lleno de personajes de Disney.

Carlisle me miraba cada cierto tiempo de soslayo, su mirada era incrédula y cada vez que le decía un "gracias" efusivamente, él me miraba extraño, como si fuera la primera vez que me encontraba en ese estado…!bah!…no era para tanto.

−No pensaba que te gustaría tanto. – Me dijo, a lo que yo le ignoré y me dirigí casi por inercia a la tienda de boletería y le pedí a la dependienta que me diera dos boletos, el doctor se acercó hacia mí, su perfume era tan fuerte que podía asegurar de que se trataba de él.

Empecé a buscar insistentemente en el bolsillo de mi pantalón algunas monedas o algún billete que se haya quedado por descuido, pero nada…lo único que pude sacar fue una tapita de lapicero, como si fuera lo suficiente como para pagar los boletos.

Un rostro casi desesperanzado era lo que tenía en esos momentos…se lo pediría a ya saben quien, pero no era de estar pidiendo cosas a menos que sean demasiado importantes y, por conocimiento propio, Carlisle ya había hecho demasiado como para pedirle con frescura algún sencillo para poder si quiera montarme en algunos de esos juegos extremos…

…Ya saben, me gusta la adrenalina, además de que había adoptado esos actos suicidas que llevan la marca "Edward" en cada uno.

−Oh…no me alcanza para nada – Dije mirando con desilusión la tapita de lapicero que me la guardé de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – Supongo que me limitaré a…

Y fue en esos momentos que Carlisle me enseñó una pulsera, de hecho era una de esas pulseras "mágicas" que todo el mundo sueña tener, al menos en Disneylandia.

−No debiste molestarte yo…

El me sonrió de nuevo, no me había tomado la molestia de percatarme cuantas veces al día lo hacía, pero era más que obvio decir que lo hacía muy a menudo. Sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de mí.

Fijó su mirada intensa en mí, era como si un sentimiento totalmente familiar me embargara de nuevo, sentir una escalofrío recorrerme en toda mi espalda y sentir que volaba era algo que ya había experimentado, pero con otra persona, otra persona que no era Carlisle…

…Y no tengo idea desde cuando empecé a sentirlo por él…

Me lo extendió insistiendo y yo lo recibí agradecida, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas y agaché mi rostro apenada, intentando no flaquear en el intento y no caerme para crear una maquiavélica situación. Que Carlisle me sostuviera entre sus brazos antes de que me caiga como una sandía al suelo.

Despejé con desesperación esos malos pensamientos y me mantuve a ralla. La voz aterciopelada y profunda de Carlisle me distrajo para mi gran alivio.

−No, creo que anhelabas demasiado estar en este lugar, supongo que es como un pequeño regalo…

−E-este…no sé como agradecerle… − Le dije atropelladamente, él mientras tanto me seguía mirando, como si intentara penetrarme el cerebro e intentar leer mis pensamientos. Como alguna vez lo intentó Edward. Cosa que fue un total fracaso.

Me tocó la mejilla con una de sus manos, con una voz sincera y sus ojos dorados clavados en mí. Con suma delicadeza rosaban las yemas frías de sus dedos en mi mejilla y no pude evitar exaltarme por su temperatura, tan fría como el témpano de hielo, aunque lo veía llegar, no pude imaginarme cuantas veces me había rozado anteriormente. Pocas, muy pocas, pero que se asemejaba a esta escena, en el cuál él parecía disfrutarlo, mientras que yo…también lo hacía.

Me habló de nuevo, pero en cuanto me fijé en sus orbes dorados, pude notar el extraño brillo que había en ellos, me perdí en ellos, poco a poco empecé a comprender, lo alarmante que era estar enamorada de otra persona que no era Edward.

−No me lo agradezcas, no hay nada que agradecer. Lo que has hecho con mi hijo es algo que no alcanzaré a agradecerte, Bella. Fuiste la única que consiguió salvarlo de la oscuridad.

Me sentí culpable, tal vez, sólo tal vez, sea la primera vez que desearía que no hubiera esa condición. Tener que lidiar con estos pensamientos que van más allá de uno morboso y fantasioso. Conllevaba a callarlo y sentir un gran dolor en el transcurso.

Al parecer Carlisle estaba agradecido que haya llegado a sus vidas. Al parecer hasta estos momentos todo parecía ir viento en popa, yo feliz, comprometida con Edward. Todos felices porque nos íbamos a casar. Pero pensar demasiado y la confianza que aparentaban tener conmigo, era un pesado bloque de concreto que cargaba mi conciencia y no podía gritarlo, ni liberarme de ello.

Sentí el apartar brusco del padre de Edward, parecía refunfuñar por lo bajo y me dio la espalda. No pude si no sentirme aún más sonrojada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¿Desde cuando estábamos en esa posición?, él mirándome y acariciándome la mejilla y yo perdida entre sus orbes dorados. 5, 15 minutos ¿Quizás?

− ¡Bueno! Creo que gastaré esta pulserita cuanto antes, antes de que se nos acabe el día.

Dije aparentando haber ignorado la escenita anterior.

−Sí, parece que ya está oscureciendo –Volteó y miraba a otro lugar menos a mí.

No le tomé importancia. No le tenía que tomar importancia. Me dirigí a la boletería y le enseñé la pulsera a la dependienta.

Cuando me quedé con un sticker menos, fui derechita a la montaña rusa. Detrás de mí se encontraba Carlisle, aunque a unos 2 metros de distancia. Puede que se haya dado cuenta de su cercanía tan…evidente hacia mí. Aunque no estaba muy segura de ello. Como todo lo que sucedía hasta ahora…lo dejé pasar.

Había una alarmante cola de personas que esperaban su turno para poder entrar a la escalofriante y temida montaña rusa. Estaba segura que después de subirme regresaría lo poco que había podido comer en el día. Bueno, no estaba segura, era un hecho.

− ¿Estás segura que entrarás? – Me preguntó a mis espaldas.

− ¿Por qué no? – Le pregunté incrédula.

No lo miré, tampoco estaba en mis planes hacerlo, sabía que me sonrojaría de nuevo y era lo menos que quería hacer. Alzaba mi cabeza entre la fila de personas, que posiblemente eran mucho más altos que yo. La entrada al juego estaba como a 15 metros de donde yo me encontraba. Podía observar lo ansiosos que se encontraban las demás personas incluyéndome a mí. No podía evitar tragar saliva sonoramente al escuchar y ver a los chicos desafortunados que gritaban despavoridos cuando el carril de la montaña rusa, se daba vueltas como si lo estuvieran samaqueando, y después jugaba con la gravedad al andar de cabeza.

−Porque tengo la certeza de que saldrás mal parada. Después de todo tienes una evidente fobia a las alturas.

Podía imaginarme la sonrisa orgullosa y burlona de Carlisle. Atiné a bufar y murmurar maldiciones contra él. Había olvidado completamente que en la familia Cullen no habían secretos y tampoco situaciones que no se hayan contado y por consecuente enterado.

−A…sí – Terminé en un susurro, derrotada admití que la tenía, pero lo que no sabía él, era que Edward me había acostumbrado a tener contacto con la naturaleza, y era un hecho que a las alturas. Aunque aún me daba una de esas tembladeras que no paraban después de tres horas – Pero no quiere decir que pueda disfrutar del…

¿Cuántas veces había mencionado a Edward? Sería el colmo que cuando me encontrara con él, pensara irremediablemente en Carlisle. Sería absurdo. ¿O no?

− Es por eso que me cercioraré de que no salgas lastimada – Me interrumpió.

La piel se me puso de gallina. Carlisle se acercaba y cuando llegó, me enseñó el boleto de pase y una pulsera bien puesta en su muñeca.

¿Cuándo demonios había hecho eso?

−Oh…Bueno. – Dije apenas audible.

¿Desde cuando Carlisle era muy sobreprotector?

Pasaron 15 minutos desde que estábamos ambos esperando bajo la sombra de la carpa que afortunadamente habían puesto para opacar el bochorno del calor, suerte también para Carlisle, que de rato en rato me preguntaba si empezaba a brillar para no levantar sospechas sobre su naturaleza vampírica.

Llegó nuestro turno. Nos sentamos adelante, en el primer vagón del improvisado carril de mentiras. Lo único que pude hacer era tronarme los dedos inquisitivamente y respirar profundo. Hasta ahora no sabía cómo demonios me había metido aquí. A sí, me encantaba lo extremo y lo altamente suicida.

Sólo gozaría de la adrenalina y de los gritos del más sereno y centrado de los Cullen. Eso definitivamente sería épico.

Me aseguré de ponerme el cinturón que ayudaría a no volar como un pedacito de papel y no morir en el trayecto. Miré de reojo a Carlisle, también se había asegurado de lo mismo y la imponente máquina se puso en marcha.

Podía ver los rieles de fierro en todo el tiempo, para mi des fortuna era la primerita de la fila y a mi costado se encontraba Carlisle. Como si no fuera obvio. Ninguno de los dos nos dijimos nada. Hasta que el trencito aterrorizador empezó a subir y a subir. Hasta que pude ver la vista general de Disneyland.

Era hermosa, mis ojos brillaban por lo hermoso de la vista, árboles, confetis, payasos gigantes, personajes de Disney, juegos mecánicos y niños muy felices junto a sus padres. Nada que no hubiera imaginado ya. Era en cuestión de segundos cuando el tren paró dejándome con la duda de que si se había descompuesto o no. Pero era normal, ya que sin terminar de pensar en esa posibilidad, el tren bajó pero con una velocidad digna de un récord olímpico.

Podía oírme a mí misma y a los demás gritar hasta que el corazón se me salía por la boca, una sensación de pánico, vértigo, terror me embargaron en un solo sentimiento. Me abracé a Carlisle por inercia, lo abracé tan fuerte como nunca antes había abrazado a nadie, aferrándome a él como si la vida se me fuese si no lo hacía en ese momento.

Podía jurar que el tren impactaría contra el suelo por la magnitud de velocidad que se estaba empleando. Seguía gritando, chillando podía decir, parecía cabra loca en celo. El me correspondió el abrazo, yo aún me aferraba a él.

− ¡Carlisle no me dejes! – Gritaba sin escucharme a mí misma, y odiándome por las estupideces que estaba diciendo. − ¡Se voltea! ¡Se voltea! – Grité desesperadamente.

Sólo oí los gritos de las personas que se encontraban detrás de mí y la calmada risa de Carlisle ¿Es que acaso no le daba pánico estar en un tren con esa velocidad y en bajada?

− ¡Aaaaaaah! – Grité cuando me di cuenta de que sería la primera en volar en pedacitos cuando el tren impactara contra el suelo. Sin embargo, el cambio brusco de dirección hiso que gritara aún peor.

El tren que hace unos momentos se encontraba en dirección al subsuelo ahora se encontraba dando vueltas en espiral. Como si estuviera licuándonos el estómago. Al menos a mí, que sentía los jugos gástricos bailar zamba dentro de mi estómago y en mis intestinos.

Aún tuve que soportar dos retorcijones en mi estómago y un par de sacudidas a mi cuerpo y aún estaba abrazada de Carlisle, podía sentir su colonia y su risa. Como si se estuviera burlando de mí, al menos por las frases incoherentes que gritaba de vez en cuando.

5 minutos más y ya se había terminado todo. Mi corazón aún palpitaba como loco, aspiraba aire con insistencia…y sentía que aún mi cabeza se encontraba dando vueltas y no realmente junto al torso de Carlisle.

Esperen… ¿Aún sigo abrazada de Carlisle?

Él no me decía nada, seguía tan calmado como siempre. ¡No había gritado para nada! Es más…me pareció oírlo reír en vez de que debía ser lo contrario.

−Ya terminó hace 2 minutos y aún sigues abrazada a mí – Me susurró al oído y me exaltó al sentir que rozaba su perfilada nariz con mi cuello.

Volteé bruscamente y me disculpé. Apenada salí trastabillando del vagón. Carlisle me seguía muy de cerca, y mi estómago rugió diciéndome que mi comida amenazaba con salir.

−Era de suponerse… – Carlisle habló con pensar para después dar un largo y tedioso suspiro.

− ¿Qué cosa? – Le pregunté inocentemente, el se acercó a mí y me acarició el cabello, quitó luego de unos segundos su mano, como si le quemara el contacto que tenía hacia mí.

Agaché mi rostro, de nuevo, y me arreglé el cabello que estaba despeinado y alborotado.

Y yo que pensaba que descubriría alguna faceta nueva sobre el imponente padre de Edward. Que desgracia.

No tenía intenciones de subirme de nueva cuenta a otro juego, a menos de que no valore mi sistema inmune, cosa que si lo hacía, además…me sentía como una muñeca de porcelana, porque de inmediato Carlisle se fijó en las heridas que me había causado días anteriores al viaje.

−Apenas y te estabas recuperando. Una imprudencia de mi parte haberte dejado subir. – Se notaba preocupado y de nuevo me sentí culpable. Le susurré un leve "lo siento" y él me miró con atención. Desvió su vista de nuevo a mi brazo.

Mi estómago de nuevo rugió y no lo pude evitar. Una sustancia viscosa, verdosa y nauseabunda salió directo de mi boca y ensució gran parte de la finísima ropa de Carlisle.

−Lo siento…lo siento en verdad lo… − De nuevo las náuseas me invadieron, vomité por última vez en sus zapatos lustrosos de charol y apenas podía inhalar aire para poder reincorporarme.

−Procuraré traer muda para la próxima. – Me dijo mirándose con sorpresa, no intentó ni siquiera limpiarse. ¿Con qué lo haría?

La gente nos miraba con asco, algunos que otros con diversión.

Estaba en una situación realmente repugnante, vergonzosa, ¡Había vomitado en la ropa de Carlisle! Definitivamente sólo me pasaban estas cosas a mí.

−Carlisle, lo siento. Buscaré algo para limpiarte…so…so…− Tartamudeé con nerviosismo, deseando que Carlisle no me mirara serio, ni con el ceño fruncido.

El no me habló más y se encaminó derechito al auto. Lo seguí pero él se negó a que lo hiciera alegando que aún me faltaba muchos stickers por gastar y además…el día aún no terminaba. Me dirigió una cálida sonrisa que por un momento me sintió aliviada, se encaminó de nuevo al auto sin esperar respuesta.

Me quedé estática o por lo menos me quedé observándolo hasta que vi que se alejaba entre la muchedumbre. Saqué un pedazo de papel y me limpié. Era irónico, apenas y me había ensuciado, en cambio él…sería horrendo describirlo.

Me volteé de nueva cuenta hacia la boletería. La dependienta…que ésta vez era una señorita casi de mi misma edad, de tez clara pero no tan pálida como yo, y de unos bonitos ojos azules, me dirigió una sonrisa sincera y me preguntó que deseaba. Le dije que me diera un boleto para carritos chocones.

Aunque en realidad ya no sentía tanta emoción ni ansiedad desde que le…hice eso a Carlisle. Me sentía tremendamente culpable. Era en verdad un hecho, un hecho que no me dejaba rondar la cabeza y cada rato la vergüenza me invadía.

Con los ánimos por los suelos y con las mejillas sonrojadas me dirigí casi arrastrando uno de mis pies, ya que con el otro cojeaba. El puesto del juego mecánico estaba abarrotado de gente, no creía que en ningún momento del día este vacío. Ya mis ánimos no estaban de lo mejor por mi sentimiento de culpabilidad. Era como si un nuevo y pequeño problema se hubiera aumentado a la lista de "problemas donde Bella es culpable"

Suspiré aburrida…cuando me di cuenta de que estaba pensando de más y de que prácticamente había perdido gran parte del tiempo deambulando como una zombie buscando su cerebro. Me senté en una de las bancas del parque de diversiones y me pasé una mano por mi cabello para poder arreglarlo.

Pasó media hora y había descartado la posibilidad de poder pasearme de nuevo en uno de esos juegos. Tampoco me acordé de tomarme alguna foto con algún personaje de Disney.

Ya había anochecido. Y fue suficiente para despejar mi mente. Cuando me encaminé hacia el auto, pensé de inmediato en Carlisle.

Casi y empezaba a correr si no me acordaba de que no tenía ese privilegio. Buscaba con insistencia alguna presencia de él. Lo encontré finalmente sentado en el asiento del conductor con las manos puestas encima del timón y con el rostro agachado mirando hacia los pedales del auto. Su cabello rubio caía contrastando con la oscuridad de la reciente noche.

Me acerqué con cautela. Era un vampiro después de todo, quizás y me mordía sin ningún reparo. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y oí su suspiro que me decía muchas cosas. Una de ellas que no se sentía demasiado bien como para dirigirme la palabra de nuevo.

−Eh… ¿Carlisle? –Pregunté. Me detuve un momento a observarlo. Se había quitado la gabardina oscura que tapaba gran parte de su rígido y trabajado cuerpo. Suerte la suya de tenerla para cubrirse del sol. Tenía dos botones abiertos de su camisa celeste cielo y los pantalones…bueno, desvié rápido la mirada para no toparme con otra cosa.

Hubo un gran silencio, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a comenzar la conversación, tampoco era buena para eso.

− ¿Te divertiste? – Me preguntó de repente, mirándome. Aquella mirada que sopesaba en mi conciencia.

−Emm…si – No quería decirle la verdad, después de todo él me había invitado y no quería causarle otro disgusto, ya tenía suficiente con que le vomitara.

−No mientas. – Me contestó, intenté esconder mi pulsera que aún estaba repleta de stickers, pero fue en vano, él ya se había fijado de ese detalle.

−Lo siento…− Dije entristecida, él no me dijo nada más, se quedó callado. Cerré la puerta del auto y él empezó a arrancar. Empecé a tocar mis hombros para hacer algo productivo que me distrajera.

Me llevó a uno de esos lujosos hoteles de cinco estrellas y cuando entramos no pude estar más maravillada por lo hermoso que era el lugar. Pisos relucientes de Marquet, diseño rústico reservado decorados con matices que iban desde un color caoba hasta un color crema pálido.

La recepcionista nos recibió, Carlisle se encontraba aún con el pantalón embarrado. La chica lo miró con extrañeza y luego fijó su vista en mí.

− ¿Está enferma? – Preguntó. Claro mi aspecto lo decía todo. Claramente podía pasar por ello por mi ascendencia alvina, igual a la de mi madre. Pálida, media ojerosa y con facciones que no llamarían demasiado la atención.

−Un poco mareada – Contestó Carlisle con gentileza. Me sentí un poco inhibida pero no lo suficiente como para tener un colapso emocional.

−Oh…lo suponía – La chica se movió intranquila, con pesar.

Carlisle arregló entonces algunas cuentas con la recepcionista y ya estábamos de camino a la habitación número 306. Lo había escuchado cuando la recepcionista le indicó hacia donde deberíamos ir.

.

.

.

Cuando abrimos la puerta. Podía sentir a Bella con un aura relativamente opaco. Era una ventaja de ser vampiro.

Ella arrastraba sus pies hacia la enorme cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Demasiado grande para que solo Bella durmiese allí.

Podían caber como 5 de ellas si existía la posibilidad, claro está. Sin embargo la sentía triste y yo odiaba que se sintiera así. Es más, siempre me sentía incómodo cuando una persona querida por mí, se sintiera de ese modo.

Y sabía perfectamente a qué se debía eso. Pero no tendría posibilidad alguna para acercarme, además, de que había entrado al hotel apestando porque tenía aún el vómito impregnado en mi pantalón.

Gracias al servicio de habitación, pedí una nueva muda. Antes de eso me metí a la ducha.

Las pisadas y murmuros de Bella se oyeron mientras que intentaba asearme. Se veía muy graciosa en ese estado, podía imaginarme la cara que estaba poniendo en esos momentos. Arrugaría su frente y por consiguiente su nariz.

Cuando terminé de darme un baño rápido, sólo me puse una toalla a la mitad de mi cintura. Lo suficiente para no traumar a Bella.

La miré desde la salida del baño, estaba tendida de costado mirando a algún lugar de la habitación. Enarqué una ceja. Podía jurar que hace unos momentos estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, y podía asegurarles que estaba a punto de hacer un hueco a la habitación si seguía andando en círculos.

No habíamos hablado por más de dos horas. Aunque en ese lapso estábamos juntos, y es por eso que ella se sentía con culpabilidad. Puede que me disgustase que me vomitara, pero no era enteramente su culpa.

No pude evitarlo ni mucho menos yo. No tendría el corazón para enfadarme con ella.

Me acerqué con parsimonia hacia su menuda figura y ella volteó rápidamente para encontrarse conmigo. Volteó bruscamente dándome de nuevo la espalda.

Suspiré. Me recosté a su lado.

Ya tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. Además de que podía percibir que le encantaba mi cercanía aunque hacía todo lo posible para no irme un poco más de allá de las pequeñas muestras de cariño. Sabía muy bien que Bella pertenecía a Edward y que yo…por ley natural, pertenecía a Esme.

Muchas veces lo evité y me contuve. Varias, muchas. Allá en el parque de diversiones de Disneylandia.

Cuando la tocaba era como si una descarga eléctrica pasara por mi cuerpo, y pareciera que podía sentir algún tipo de sentimiento que afloraba de inmediato ante su tacto. Era por eso que me debatía internamente entre seguirla o no en el juego de la montaña rusa.

Fue una mala decisión. Cuando ella se aferró a mí no pude evitar acercarla más, sentir de nuevo su cuerpo al menos de esa forma e inhalar su aroma. Mientras que ella gritaba incoherencias y media, me limitaba a reírme y a inhalar de vez en cuando su olor. Ese maravilloso olor que era tremendamente llamativo.

−Bella… − Le susurré, calmado, llamándole la atención. Ella estaba debatiéndose si voltear o no, con mi mano aún mojada toqué su hombro, ella se estremeció ante el tacto. Volteó por inercia y yo le miré fijamente, haciéndola que se pierda en mí mirar. – No sientas culpabilidad…no fue tu culpa. Ya pasó.

Toqué su mejilla, estaba sonrojada, empecé a rozarla con mis dedos haciendo líneas ficticias por sus pómulos. La miraba intensamente, porque su aroma me envolvía de nuevo. Sin querer su atracción hacia mí se fue incrementando….Bajé mi vista a sus labios, tan llamativos como rojizos, tenían un brillo espectacular y me incitaban a probarlos…Sacudí mi cabeza, no podría hacerle eso a Edward.

Él se merecía ser feliz y Esme también.

Estaba dispuesto a irme cuando ella me detuvo. Con sus delicadas manos tocó mi rostro. Me miraba con un brillo especial en aquellos ojos chocolate y me haló hacia ella.

Yo negué con mi cabeza, anteponiéndome a sus intenciones.

−No…Bella, por favor – Le supliqué con mi voz baja y ronca.

−Edward no lo sabrá, sólo uno…−Me insistió.

No pude negarme a su petición y sellé mis labios con los suyos. Toqué su nuca y me acerqué más a ella. Un beso delicado y suave, demostrando mi ternura y cariño hacia ella. Empecé a juguetear con mi lengua en la comisura de sus labios. Ella dejó que fuera más allá de lo planeado, con más comodidad empezamos a besarnos. Con deleite y maestría la llevaba al séptimo cielo cuando de pronto escuché un placentero gemido. Tocaba sus cabellos y los movía delicadamente haciendo compás con el movimiento de mi lengua, mientras que ella hacía inexpertos masajes a mi fornida espalda.

Dejé de ponerle atención a sus labios y bajé sin pensarlo a su cuello. Ese cuello níveo y joven, sin explorar que me tenía loco desde hace tiempo. Empecé a lamerlo con delicadeza y lentitud. Dejando un cadena de besos recorriendo esa tierra aún no descubierta. Ella empezaba a acomodarse más a mí y yo seguía con el recorrido de besos. Cuando de pronto se me vino a la mente la imagen de Edward…

Mi hijo. Lo estaba traicionando y no sólo a él. Me estaba traicionando a mí mismo. Esa maldita traición que me vino como un balde agua fría y de paso arrastraba a Esme consigo…

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Ola qué tal como están que les trae por aquí...se habrán fijado del lema de arriba es de una canción muy bonita, que me inspiró de nueva cuenta para hacer este largo capítulo. Al menos para mí lo fue D: En fin. Aquí está la actualización de la historia n.n <em>

_Saludos a **tamara 106**, **Katarina-Hatake**, **conejoazul**, **Nicole-Luz de Luna**, **Kiss Facinelli** y a **linfocito**...muchisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews :D Tambien este saludito va para todos los que agregan a sus favoritos, alertas, etc, etc. _

_Por cierto mi querida amiga Belkis, ahora si tengo la certeza de que en el próximo capítulo habrá acción, sexo, sexo y más sexo...eso espero .-. _

_Jejejeeje bueno si les gustó la historia anímense a dejar:_

_**REVIEWS AQUÍ**_

_****_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 Actualizado. **

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Historia dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<strong>**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 11<span>**

.

.

.

−No…− Dije apenas, totalmente contrariado.

Ella no reclamó, más bien apartó su rostro al mismo tiempo que lo hacía yo, aparte de tomar bocanadas de aire insistentemente. Estaba sonrojada y con los labios hinchados, agachaba su cabeza avergonzada y miraba hacia otro lado.

Me levanté de inmediato de la cama y me dispuse a cambiarme. Ninguno de los dos habló. Más bien, no éramos capaces de hacerlo.

Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí al baño. Saldría por un momento a tomar aire, había muchas cosas que aclarar y además debía intentar bajarme la calentura que crecía en mi interior especialmente en un lugar que no debería.

Salí del baño y aún Bella estaba al pie de la cama con el rostro agachado y con el corazón acelerado ni bien escuchó que la puerta se abría. Una sensación de ternura me invadió de pronto. Deseaba acercarme y tocarla, mirarle y perderme en su mirar. En sus ojos chocolates y en su sonrisa tierna.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, resquebrajándolos en el intento. No debía permitirme esto.

−Lo…siento – Escuché su voz refinada disculpándose.

−Lo sé…− Le respondí totalmente ronco, mi voz la sobresaltó enseguida y yo me giré hacia la puerta. Debía pensar.

Salí hacia la terraza del hotel. Había prometido que la traería de vuelta dentro de una semana, pero apenas habían pasado dos días. No soportaría a la tentación teniéndola por muchos días más. Y no sé qué haría de ahora en adelante.

Ella despertaba demasiado mi atención, tenía suerte de poseer el autocontrol como uno de mis dones. Tener que soportar verla ya era demasiado como para estar lidiando con su presencia y su aroma por varios días más.

¿Pero qué debería hacer? Mi hijo arriesgaba su vida junto con mi familia y tenía una confianza ciega hacia mí, no debía defraudarlo, lamentablemente, yo era el prospecto de hombre que él seguía. El modelo de persona que el anhela ser.

Y por otro lado estaba mi esposa Esme, mis hijos y la vida de Bella…era algo distinto retener mis instintos con Esme que decirle no a Bella…con ella podía perder el control si lo deseara.

Suspiré pasando mis manos sobre mi cabellera, llegué a la terraza del hotel, el aire que emanaba era puro y tranquilizante, di un suspiro repentino e intenté no hacerme la vida imposible pensando demasiado.

Lo echo, hecho estaba y ya no cometería el mismo error.

Miraba el majestuoso panorama que mis ojos dorados podían vislumbrar, el mar se mecía de un lado hacia el otro, la luna hacía su reciente aparición y las luciérnagas acompañaban con sus cánticos. El cielo empezó a mostrarme sus matices oscuros y las estrellas empezaban a brillar una a una.

Apoyé mis brazos sobre la pequeña mesa de la terraza y mi mirada inmutable se perdió en el panorama del mar a lo lejos.

Los pasitos torpes y lentos empezaron a taladrarme la cabeza de nuevo, su inconfundible aroma y su menuda figura.

Su aroma me golpeó por primera vez, el aire se convirtió en un material compacto que empezó a golpearme cada cuanto movía sus hebras chocolates y su aroma llegaba directamente a mis narices.

−Carlisle…quiero disculparme…yo.

Tan fuerte como vino desapareció, pude controlarme y mirarla como siempre lo hacía, con ternura.

No hablé, sólo la miraba y ella empezaba a titubear, se trababa con las palabras y se comportaba como una niña que tenía que excusarse por hacer una de sus travesuras.

−No fue mi intención – Se expresó incómoda.

− Fue mi culpa, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

−Pe, pero.

Me levanté del asiento y le sonreí, pasé frente a ella y sólo atiné a decir…

−Descansa.

Así sin más, ella se quedó estática sin decirme palabra alguna, me dirigí al bar aunque sabía que no tomaría ninguna bebida.

.

.

.

Había dejado a escapar a uno de los vampiros más peligrosos, posible compinche de Victoria y ahora no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Eso lo enfurecía, se suponía que tenían todas las de ganar, pero no que ocurra ese imprevisto.

Miraba a sus hermanos, principalmente a Jasper, que planeaba un movimiento estratégico gracias a su experiencia en guerra, habían decidido ir en sentido contrario, alejarse del campo de batalla y de la civilización, sería más tranquilo enfrentarse allí.

Lo más probable era que ya no tenían tiempo suficiente para formar otro ejército de neófitos, la desventaja era…sin duda, que eran sólo dos, a lo mucho un pequeño grupo que no se comparaba con la cantidad con la que se habían enfrentado.

Alice intervino y dijo que no había soñado ni sentido nada desde que partieron. La preocupación era que inevitablemente habría dos víctimas a la que no podrían salvar, eran dos mujeres pero ninguna que perteneciera a la familia Cullen, o eso quería hacernos ver Alice.

A mí eso me daba mala espina.

Mi madre estaba tranquila apoyada de un tronco conversando amenamente con Rosalie, sonreí tranquilo porque aparte de que todos estaban bien, Bella estaba en buenas manos.

−Partiremos hoy en la noche. – Me expresé decidido y Jasper asintió, la familia puso atención a la charla de Jasper que nos decía como podrían sorprendernos.

−Sabemos muy bien que Victoria es una rastreadora por naturaleza…−Pausó y nos miró a todos − es algo difícil seguir su rastro, pero es un poco torpe al momento de pasar desapercibida – Sonrió de medio lado y con jactancia habló de nuevo – El despecho de una mujer que pierde a su pareja la mantiene cegada y descontrolada, por lo que nos será fácil asesinarla – Miré hacia el cielo oscuro y cerré mis ojos imaginándome todo tipo de torturas que le podría propinar a esa mujer – Sin embargo, poco o nada sabemos de su acompañante.

Aunque sería mejor deshacerme primero de ese estorbo y luego jugaría con ella.

Miré mi reloj, ya eran pasados las 12 y debíamos partir, seguir el rastro de Victoria o del otro vampiro en el trayecto e intentar comunicarme con Carlisle.

−Es hora de partir…− Dije, Jasper estuvo a mi lado y serio hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran.

Alice y Emmet, iban hacia atrás mientras que Rosalie y Esme en el centro.

−No deben estar lejos…− Susurró Jasper mirando hacia la copa de los árboles.

− ¿Viste algo? – Le pregunté apenas audible…

−No creo. Alice ya lo hubiera predicho.

Seguimos avanzando con rapidez y cautela, no había rastros ni indicios de otros efluvios diferentes a los nuestros.

Alice dio un gritillo ahogado y todos alarmados nos dirigimos hacia ella.

Jasper se quedó vigilando y yo me acerqué hacia Alice.

− ¿Qué viste? – Le pregunté, ella aún no se recuperaba de su trance.

−Hay uno, uno está aquí.

Jasper se acercó transmitiéndonos calma, se acercó a mí y posó una mano sobre mi hombro.

−Acabo de localizarlo…se encuentra aquí, hay que tener cuidado.

Hicimos un círculo cada uno junto con el otro, agudizando nuestros sentidos al máximo. El silencio infernal empezaba a hacerse presente y la espera parecía eterna literalmente.

Su efluvio se hacía más fuerte y unos ojos rojos empezaron a destellar y a sobresalir de la naturaleza.

Estaba sediento o intentaba enfocarse en algo o alguien.

− Así que ustedes son los Cullen – Escuchamos una voz grave pero juvenil, sus ojos rojos era lo más resaltante de su presencia, su mirada filosa y vengativa. Su rostro joven pero amargo, el ceño fruncido y unas pequeñas arrugas que crecían en su frente. Tenía mi edad a lo mucho.

−Así es – Salí al frente y él desapareció de repente, mis ojos dorados brillaron más y grité despavorido – ¡A su izquierda!

Iba a atacar a Esme y Jasper con un movimiento rápido le lanzó un puño mandándolo a volar destrozando varios árboles en el trayecto.

Me acerqué hacia él y Jasper lo hiso también. Se levantó a duras penas y nos acercamos juntos para atacarlo. El rió y desapareció de nuevo.

Era demasiado rápido, incluso sobrepasaba mi velocidad.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta, que su único objetivo era atacarla a ella.

− ¡Su objetivo es Esme! – Gritó Jasper, el también lo sabía.

Emmet que estaba más cerca lo agarró de la espalda, con sus fornidos brazos intentó retenerlo, el chico era más astuto, esquivó a Emmet y siguió corriendo hacia Esme.

− ¡Demonios! – Chillé.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, mientras que él vacilaba y escapaba de mis hermanos, incluso se burló de Jasper que salió volando.

"_Por favor…por favor"_ Miraba el rostro sorprendido de Esme, él sin vacilación intentó asestarle un golpe, ella lo esquivó pero el chico por su rapidez, le lanzó una patada lanzándola muy lejos.

Miré hacia atrás, todos estaban vencidos, Jasper intentaba incorporarse, mientras que los demás corrían pero aún estaban lejos de mí.

Llegué rápido e intenté lanzarme contra él, cuando un dolor punzante en mis articulaciones me lo impidió, mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas, el chico miró hacia atrás y se carcajeó, intenté reincorporarme pero el dolor se hacía aún más insoportable.

El chico corrió hacia Esme, la abrazó del cuello y ella lo lanzó hacia el otro árbol en un momento desesperado corrió hacia mí. Él la arrastró de los pelos y empezó a ahorcar su cuello, la debilitó por completo.

Y veía en pleno dolor como es que se la llevaba sin que nadie hiciera nada.

− ¡Edward! – Gritó. Quería correr, quería lanzarme contra él y asesinarlo, pero el dolor era insoportable.

− ¡Esme! ¡No! – Chillé. − ¡Madre!

−Bien hecho, Riley…− Escuché otras voces, principalmente la de ella.

Siseé y la punzada de dolor me golpeó de nuevo, grité de nuevo retorciéndome en el suelo. Los demás llegaron y asombrados intentaron levantarme.

−Esme…− dije apenas – Se la llevaron.

Emmet salió disparado, intentando retenerlo. Pero todos sabíamos que ya era demasiado tarde.

−Ese chico es demasiado habilidoso…− Jasper estaba frustrado por lo que pateó al viento y derrotado se frotó las sienes.

−Jasper no es el momento…intenta ayudarnos. – Alice se acercó y pasó sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros, el asintió y nos calmó.

El dolor que me torturaba pasó de inmediato y la calma inundó mi ser.

−Debemos decírselo a Carlisle – Rosalie lo propuso por lo que alarmado le dijo que no. No sabíamos que sería capaz de hacer mi padre si se enterara que habían raptado a su esposa.

−Debemos recuperarla. – Dije y Jasper se acercó a mí.

−Edward, lo más probable es que…

− ¡No! – Le grité – Ellos quieren algo de nosotros y no pararán para que se lo demos.

Todos estaban afligidos, no solamente se habían llevado a Esme, también nos quitaron esa sensación de seguridad, de unión y ahora sólo nos quedaba la incertidumbre y la desilusión.

−No llamaremos a Carlisle hasta que encontremos a Esme, estoy seguro que no se ha ido más lejos, si sólo seguimos su rastro podremos encontrarlo.

−Habían más, ayudaron desde las sombras al chico – Emmet llegó interrumpiéndonos y dando su opinión, algo que nos sorprendió, pero era lo menos importante ahora.

−Según tengo entendido, su nombre es Riley. – Jasper agregó.

−Son muy rápidos, chupasangres

Uno de los lobos se acercó a nosotros.

−No pudimos seguirles el ritmo, lo sentimos – Dijo el lobo más joven, con el pelaje gris.

−No nos avisaron que se adelantarían…

El más viejo hiso su aparición totalmente agotado, jadeando.

−Actuaremos juntos ahora – Jasper me miró reprochándome silenciosamente, sabía lo que estaba rondando en mi cabeza.

Entre la oscuridad del bosque nos dirigíamos entonces hacia el maldito ser que se dignó a meterse con los Cullen, con Bella y ahora a lastimar a mi madre.

Sus ojos dorados destilaron incomodidad y preocupación.

Jasper lo sintió y le dijo por medio de su pensamiento, que todo saldría bien, que de peores cosas habían salido ilesos. Agradeció tener a sus hermanos allí. Pero había sido la peor decisión dejar a Carlisle con Bella. Seguro que él hubiera sabido que hacer, de hecho quizás el chico ese estuviera muerto y Esme aún estuviera con nosotros.

¡Maldita sea la indecisión!

.

.

.

Subí de nuevo al dormitorio, ya amanecía, pero no rondaba en mi cabeza viajar de nuevo a Forks, sería demasiado sospechoso y no quería delatarse a mí mismo, decidió que sería mejor consultarlo con Bella.

Abrí la puerta y ella seguía dormida, el sol apenas asomaba y esperé a que despertara. La miraba mientras tanto, su corazón acompasado y su pecho que se inflaba y hundía de a ratos. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y el brillo del sol se hiso más notable, corrí las cortinas y abrí las ventanas.

Bella abrió sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos chocolate medios dormilones, se restregó los párpados y bostezó.

Mi mirada seguía clavada en ella y ella lo sintió, su corazón empezó a latir con más intensidad y volteó a verme.

−Buenos días. – Le dije, mi cuerpo brillaba en algunas partes, aunque ella ya se había acostumbrado.

−Buenos…días – Me habló nerviosa, volteé de nuevo hacia la ventana para observar la vista que el hotel me ofrecía.

−Quería preguntarte antes que nada, si deseas regresar a Forks.

Ella me miró incrédula y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, estaba sorprendida.

− ¿Tu deseas regresar? – Me preguntó.

Mi ceño se frunció, seguía mirando al mar.

−Mi respuesta no tiene relevancia, si no la tuya.

−No. – Dijo sorprendiéndome, pensando que había adoptado cierto miedo hacia mi cercanía.

−Entonces una semana estaremos aquí.

−Me parece bien – Me contestó fingiendo molestia.

Molestia que no tenía, si no nerviosismo.

−Entonces regresaremos hoy a Florida. Llegaríamos en tres horas a lo mucho.

−Está bien.

Sonreí internamente, fingir estar molesta era una odisea, era una muy mala actriz, sin duda alguna.

Pudimos llegar al coche en 15 minutos, no teníamos tantas cosas que llevar excepto las maletas de Bella, que habían disminuido a una, la otra se había quedado con el proyecto, allá en el concurso.

Subimos al auto, en el trayecto no hablamos, solo algunas preguntas y nada que nos comprometiera.

El silencio, silencio, el maldito silencio.

Ya estábamos cerca, 15 minutos para ser exactos.

Bella se removía en el asiento de atrás. Mientras que yo seguía manejando. Había prendido la radio para ser ameno el ambiente.

−Carlisle…

Aunque la música estaba un poco alta pude escuchar a Bella a la perfección.

−Dime. – La miré por el retrovisor y ella miró hacia el otro lado.

− ¿Podías bajar el volumen de la radio?

Bajé hasta el volumen número 5, ella suspiró y yo enarqué una de mis cejas. Bella prosiguió.

−Quisiera preguntarte algo…y…quisiera que no te molestara.

−Dime, no me molestaré – Le contesté no muy seguro.

− ¿No te gustó el beso de…anoche?

Me exalté y fingí no haberme sorprendido, seguí mirando a la carretera, mientras que Bella inquieta jugueteaba con sus dedos.

− ¿Por qué la pregunta?

−Sólo quisiera saber.

−Para serte sincero…−Pausé, ella empezó a sonrojarse y un viento huracanado ingresó por la ventanilla que estaba abierta, frené el auto y sorprendí a Bella con ello.

La miré por el retrovisor, acomodó un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja mientras que su flequillo tapaba gran parte de su rostro avergonzado.

− ¿No le gustó? − Con miedo ya no me habló de tú a tú, sonreí de medio lado y le contesté.

−Me gustó – Ella sorprendida alzó su vista y me miró fugazmente, en cuestión de segundos pude constatar un brillo especial en sus ojos, apartó su vista mirando hacia la ventanilla – Y mucho…

Hubo otro silencio, y empecé a arrancar de nuevo el auto, cuando otra brisa huracanada pasó por los cabellos de Bella y su aroma inundó mis fosas nasales, eso sólo incitó más mi cercanía. Sin pensarlo inhalé fuertemente el aire que llevaba el aroma de Bella.

Ella se exaltó, estaba sonrojada notablemente, sus labios estaban más carnosos y rojos, eso sólo me decían que los besara.

Abandoné esa idea intentando controlarme pero una descabellada idea surcó mi mente.

− ¿Y a ti te gustó? – Le pregunté de repente, ya demasiado ronco, había olvidado por completo la supuesta idea de enfocarme a ignorar esas sensaciones de deseo y amor que sentía para con ella, pero simplemente fallé desastrosamente y esperaba ansioso que me diera el aliciente para comenzar con lo que hace años quería.

Poseerla y tenerla sólo para mí.

−No me gustó – Me dijo y me decepcioné enormemente – me encantó.

Inhalé de nuevo, intentando no tirarme encima de ella y hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante, quería constatarme de algo más.

− ¿Quieres probar de nuevo? – Le incité, desabotoné dos botones de mi camisa y lamí la comisura de mis labios.

−Si – Me contestó.

Fue entonces que no esperé más, aparecí detrás junto con ella en cuestión de segundos. Me acerqué y rocé mis labios contra los suyos.

−No hubieras contestado, sólo era una broma, pero ya que lo dices, a mí también me encantaría probarlos y de paso…probar algo más…

Rozaba mi aliento con el suyo, mis labios recorrían los suyos muy cerca, hasta que finalmente la besé. Y toda esa lujuria y pasión contenida salieron a flote, con desesperación mis labios sellaban los suyos, unos jadeos leves y continuos salían de Bella.

Agarré su cintura con pertenencia y succionaba sus labios, los lamía luego y metía mi lengua en su cavidad investigando cada rincón de su deliciosa cavidad.

Ella agarró mi rubio cabello y lo masajeaba mientras que yo la besaba intensamente.

Su otra mano daba masajes circulares a mi fornida espalda, mientras que eso sólo alimentó más mi erección…

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Ehhh! Conti! lo siento lo siento lo siento T_T<p>

Me demoré demasiado lo se, lo siento la vagancia puede conmigo T_T espero que les haya gustado, me tomare el tiempo suficiente para contestarles ah! y por cierto visiten mi perfil, la loca de Belkis ha echo una portada para este fic jejejeje xD ME TENGO QUE IR! luego editare de nuevo cuidense! (;


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 Actualizado. **

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Historia dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<strong>**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 12<span>**

.

.

.

El aire fresco, el pulular de unas solitarias aves, el manso y retraído juego de miradas y el palpitar acelerado de su tierno corazón.

La verdad es que había perdido la noción del tiempo, ni cuándo ni cómo es que terminamos así, yo seguía despertando en ella cosas que quizás no había sentido jamás, a pesar de estar en plena batalla de no caer derrotado ante las opresiones más viles como lo era la lujuria y el descontrol.

¿Qué tan grave podía ser aquello?

Sin duda muy grave, pero todo ya estaba consumado.

Acariciaba su tierno y enrojecido rostro, sus manos delicadas y sutiles me masajeaban la espalda. Una batalla de miradas intensas se propició de pronto y todo lo que yo quería se hizo realidad.

La emancipadora y tortuosa línea delgada que me separaba de ella fue descubierta, su trusa salió volando hacia quien sabe dónde. Me miró con una notable vergüenza e intentó en vano tapar su desnudez.

Mi sonrisa apareció tan seductora y mis orbes dorados la distrajeron un momento, aproveché el tiempo para poder jugar descaradamente con su centro.

El auto se movió con el sobresalto de Bella, pareciera que a él también le encantaba este tipo de detalles y hemos de saber que jamás lo había hecho en un auto y para adicionar las cosas clandestinamente.

Mi querido mercedes, mi testigo silencioso de mi clandestina pasión.

El mar gritaba a lo lejos ante los gemidos de Bella, empecé a jugar con mis dedos dentro de ella. Uno, dos. Veía como un líquido diáfano empezaba a caer y manchar la parte trasera del asiento, acerqué mi rostro y mis labios a su centro, empecé a succionar su líquido y a lamer con frescura su órgano.

Ella se arqueó, que perenne amigo me fastidiaba, intenté quitarme los pantalones, desabrochar mi cremallera rápidamente y mis bóxer para poder estar más cómodo. No sabían cuanto me calentaba aquello.

−Carlisle…− Gimió y arañó abruptamente mi espalda, con gran fuerza como una tigresa al que no dejan que le arranquen las entrañas. Así es como se sentía ella y estaba fuera de sí, se arqueaba, mandaba maldiciones y se lamía los labios con lujuria.

Con placer.

Una brisa vespertina ingresó de nuevo al auto, disipó un poco el ambiente e intentó enfriar nuestros agitados cuerpos, nuestra calentura interna y nuestra falta de pudor.

Seguí lamiendo su sentido.

Estaba seguro que la volvería loca, abrí un poco más sus piernas y rocé mi miembro con el suyo. Nada más me causaba placer que aquello, y no saben cuánto me costó evitar penetrarla en ese instante. Algo me decía, me gritaba por dentro que no lo hiciera. Por lo menos aún no.

Volví a ver su rostro, su vista café estaba perdida. Mis manos recorrían su silueta adolescente mientras que mi olfato se deleitaba con su delicioso manjar carmesí. ! Qué bien se sentiría consumirlo!

Lamí su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, ella gimió de nuevo y me abrazó. Se dejaba llevar por mi cadena de besos y de vez en cuando intentaba morder su delicado cuello albino.

Definitivamente si seguíamos, podría a ver una cierta posibilidad de terminar mordiéndola.

Me acerqué a su oído y le pregunté.

− ¿Te gusta?

Ella dirigió su vista brillosa hacia mi rostro, con sus dedos alargados y tibios recorrió la comisura de mis labios y me besó de nuevo, con una cierta necesidad de cuando se está enamorado.

Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar el momento y me adentré a su boca para explorar su cavidad.

−Eso me pareció un sí.

Ella sonrió, más no agregó nada, seguimos besándonos hasta que la incomodidad y la duda me invadieron.

−Bella…− Le susurré casi inaudible.

Ella cerraba sus párpados. Estaba notablemente hipnotizada.

Debía terminar lo que había comenzado, quería complacerla, eso sí.

Estimulé a mi cerebro, pensar en movimientos precisos para llevar al orgasmo a mi amada.

La besé de nuevo y comencé a rozar mi miembro con el suyo, aún más rápido, moviendo al carro en vaivén. Quizás algunos viajeros furtivos ya se habrían dado cuenta de nuestro hecho y por lo que a mí respecta ni me había enterado.

Ella gritó, descargó todo lo que se tenía guardado, el orgasmo mermó en ella, y un poco después me paralizó a mí. Gruñí con fuerza.

Intenté hacer un espacio para caber los dos en la parte trasera del auto, la rodeé por completo con mi brazo mientras que fugazmente le daba besos en su rostro.

Ella respiró profundo y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

Las horas pasaban, la noche hizo acto de presencia. El cantar de los grillos envolvían el ambiente y el sonido de los autos al pasar hicieron que Bella diera un sobresalto.

Era luna llena, exactamente no podía describir cuan hermosa se veía mientras que miraba por la ventana semi abierta del auto.

Unas prematuras estrellas se acercaban y danzaban alrededor de la luna como si estuviesen celebrando la aparición de un nuevo amor, como si se alegraran de saber que una nueva aventura excitante de dos amantes fugitivos había comenzado y que sin duda les gustaba por que empezaron a brillar con mayor intensidad.

Yo sólo pedía, un tiempo más, un pedazo de espacio para seguir con este sueño, tan atrayente e hipnotizante…

Me aferré más a ella…

…Mi Bella

…

¿Desde hace cuántos años que no se sentía así?

Decepcionado consigo mismo, ofuscado y frustrado.

Miraba a su familia. Jasper era el que más se sentía identificado con él. No sólo porque podía sentir claramente su estado de ánimo, si no que también se habían burlado descaradamente de ellos y que a vista y paciencia de todos se habían llevado a Esme.

Y ellos no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada. ¡Tenían un poema en la cara!

Ya estaban allí y era lo única oportunidad para rectificarse. Con la desesperación que embargaba a todos era casi imposible concentrarse a estas alturas del partido.

Los lobos estaban en guardia e hicieron un círculo para poder resguardar la estancia. Sus miradas llenas de fuego y sus hocicos que derramaban un líquido viscoso, intimidaban, sí, pero de igual manera el grupo de hematófagos que se escurrían entre la maleza.

El olfato experimentado de Sam los alertó, de igual manera el campo de visión de Alice.

Rosalie estaba inquieta, abrazaba con necesidad a Emmet y podía sentir a Jasper también inquieto, intentando quizás disipar a todos los fantasmas del temor, embargando a cada uno de nosotros con su oportuno don.

Esperábamos con una cierta incertidumbre, se movían demasiado rápido y era más que obvio que no se esforzaban para pasar desapercibidos. Comprendí entonces que nos estaban provocando.

−Manténganse concentrados – Susurré – No debemos descuidarnos en ningún momento, cada minuto es vital para nosotros y creo que lo saben.

Los ojos de Alice miraban inquisitivamente hacia los lados y sus facciones se mostraban preocupadas, sus ojos destilaban una profunda tristeza y si tuviera el privilegio de derramar lágrimas, lo haría.

Una cortina blancuzca empezó a llenar el ambiente que de por sí ya se encontraba tenso. La profundidad del bosque y el grosor de la maleza empeoraban la situación. La noche empezó a oscurecerse aún más y dejaba claro que no querían dejar alguna ventaja en lo que iba del día.

Quería gritarles, mandarles improperios pero me contuve. ¿Cuándo darían la cara? ¿! Cuándo lo harían!

El carmesí de sus ojos resaltaban entre la oscuridad, intentaban acorralarnos pero no se los permitiría. Miré de soslayo a Jasper y él asintió serio.

Saltamos hacia la frondosidad de los árboles más altos y en menos de un minuto descuartizamos a dos neófitos, estos eran nuevos. Definitivamente eran carnada, una distracción para poder aparecerse con airosidad.

De pronto aparecieron los demás, 10 vampiros descontrolados se abalanzaron contra nosotros, quité a unos 3 de mi encima mientras que Jasper evitaba acercarse a los demás. Alice empezó a ayudar y de la misma manera los lobos, Emmet y Rosalie que actuaban en conjunto.

Y mientras asesinábamos sin piedad a los nefastos hematófagos, vi la silueta desairada de Riley, sonriendo desvergonzadamente, con los brazos cruzados, disfrutando de nuestro desafortunado momento.

Por último Jasper me agarró del brazo y empezó a lanzarme ágilmente hacia los aires mientras que en mi encuentro desgarraba a los vampiros que osaban con interceptarme. Aterricé de nuevo e hice una pirueta encima de la espalda de Jasper, a la misma vez ambos arrancamos la cabeza de dos desafortunados neófitos.

Por otro lado, Alice con una gracia imponente hacia lo suyo y la pareja de Emmet y Rosalie terminaron con los últimos. Los lobos terminaban de despedazar las piernas de los últimos y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabábamos de realizar una matanza, que para nada nos sirvió, porque el verdadero peligro estaba en frente de nosotros, sonriendo de nuevo y aplaudiendo gustoso.

− ¡Bravo! – Carcajeaba sarcásticamente − ¡Qué excelente espectáculo! – Se reincorporó del árbol y se acercó a nosotros, cada uno se puso en guardia y los lobos llenos de ira rabiaban.

Por lo que respectaba a mí y a mis hermanos, no pude si no gruñir y mostrar agresividad. Podía leer perfectamente la mente de Riley, los Vulturi deambulaban por aquí y eso era muy pérfido para todos nosotros.

Alzó sus brazos y seguía sonriendo, ofreciéndose de por sí, tan pretensioso y pendenciero, que llenaba de ira cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Jasper intentó calmarme.

−No nos sorprende tu falta de pudor y de concentración – Espetó Jasper acercándose a mí y apretando mi hombro para que me calmara.

El carcajeó maquiavélicamente, sus ojos carmesí brillaban mostrando una falta total de sentimientos, tan hueco y vacío estaba que no nos era novedad.

Los grillos deambulaban y cantaban la canción de la muerte, los árboles se mecían al compás y la corriente arrolladora de aire nos daba un mal augurio, como quien anunciando una batalla que definiría nuestra suerte.

−A decir verdad – Prosiguió – Ella no exageró, quizás los subestimé y claro, no se equivocó al decirme que tuviera cuidado.

−Es Victoria ¿Verdad? – Pregunté con vehemencia – Ella está detrás de todo esto, ¡Lo sé!

El suspiró fingiendo inocencia.

− ¿Y qué si es ella? – Preguntó – De aquí no saldrán vivos. Y ve informando a tu queridísimo padre que le fallaste, tiraste al tacho su confianza y no pudiste cuidar a su amadísima esposa.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, quizás el tenía razón, intenté respirar profundo y perder la cordura.

−Tú. No puedes solo, sin los Vulturi deambulando por aquí no puedes si no provocarnos. – Jasper intervino intentando calmarme y distraerme por un momento.

−Quizás tengas razón. – Prosiguió con ánimo y de una manera distinta portándose con nosotros – Pero ellos no intervendrán ahora, quizás porque no pueden llegar a ningún acuerdo si no está el líder de su aquelarre entre sus filas.

Lo miré fijamente, penetrando en sus pensamientos. El decía la verdad mientras que los lobos retrocedieron, los Vulturi eran peligrosos para ellos.

¿Qué haría ahora?

* * *

><p><em>Continuará….<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo**** 13 Actualizado**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despejado y vespertino.

Así es como se encontraba el cielo. Las nubes apenas se asomaban en intentaban abrazarse con vehemencia hacia la pista azulada del cielo. Los rayos ultravioletas del sol se impregnaban entre las verduzcas hojas de los árboles de pino del frondoso bosque al norte de Canadá y el cuerpo de Esme brillaba esplendoroso.

Ella abrió los ojos y su mirada ocre se encontró con las de una de color rubí intenso. Su risa torcida se ensanchó y sus ojos sin vida, huecos y vacíos, se fijaron en las condescendientes y amables de Esme.

Ella sintió miedo, el terror la embargaba por dentro. Sentía la desesperación impregnarse en su sistema congelado y en su mente y, por otro lado intentaba aferrarse a la sensación de calma y seguridad cuando se enfocaba en la imagen de su esposo y en la clarividente enana de cabellos rebeldes. Alice.

Pero todo era en vano.

No podía moverse ni emitir sonido alguno. No tenía noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fue separada por facto de su familia.

Aún podía recordar el rostro aterrado de Edward y de los demás cuando fue alejada de ellos. Inquietante pero verdadero. Sin esfuerzo alguno los Vulturi se habían encargado que el clan Cullen fuese desbaratado.

Oyó claramente las pisadas elegantes y ágiles de su verduga. Su caminar pausado, distinguido y agraciado fue acercándose más y más hacia su cuerpo y seguía con su sonrisa hipócrita, fingida y más que todo burlesca.

La mujer se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de Esme. Ésta se encontrada echada boca abajo con los músculos del cuerpo entumecidos y sin tener oportunidad de moverlos.

Esme no bajaba su mirada. Su ceño se fruncía e intentaba mostrar ferocidad, sin embargo, la mirada monótona de Victoria hacía que sus sentimientos de temor surgieran de nuevo.

Victoria acarició con sutileza el mentón de Esme. De pronto las figuras de cuatro sujetos se hicieron presentes. Tan viles y sepulcrales como la que estaba en frente suyo.

_Eran ellos. _

Victoria sonreía y seguía con las caricias ante la asqueante mueca de Esme, quien seguía dirigiendo su vista hacia los recién llegados, tratando de ignorar los roces de los dedos finos y pálidos de Victoria.

−Pensé que jamás llegaría este día. – Espetó uno de los recién llegados. Jane. La más joven en apariencia. Quien dio unos pasos adelante dando a entrever cuanto poder ejercía contra los tres que le seguían.

Se quitó la capucha negra que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro. Su voz aniñada y a la misma vez frívola se oyó de nuevo.

Victoria volteó de inmediato y se hizo a un lado, dándole paso a Jane. Victoria agachó su mirada y su semblante cambió a uno sumiso condensado con un poco de temor.

−Yo me pregunto…−Pausó y se acercó con elegancia hacia el cuerpo tirado e inmóvil de Esme – ¿Qué será de ti sin la presencia de Carlisle? – Pausó de nuevo y rió, los demás también lo hicieron. – Ah Marcus le encantará saber que se quedó sin su _soulmate_. Definitivamente…excitante. – Continuaron las risas. Los ojos de Esme se abrieron con gran intensidad.

Entonces ya había comprendido todo. No solo Victoria era la que movía los hilos en esto, si no que los Vulturi tenían gran responsabilidad de lo que sucedía o lo que sucedería después. ¿Cómo es que Edward ni Alice aún no se habían enterado?

Tan sólo Esme podía vislumbrar los zapatos de cuero negro de la pequeña y endemoniada Jane. Viró su vista hacia arriba, donde los ojos color rubíes intensos la miraban con gran odio y recelo. Chasqueó sus dedos y de inmediato los otros tres se acercaron de inmediato donde Victoria.

Éstos la apretujaron fuertemente intentando que no escapase. Ella, desesperada, intentó forcejear. En sus ojos ya no se reflejaban el terror y la cólera de antes si no que, al igual que ella, pedían a gritos ser liberada.

Jane seguía mirando a la ya cansada Esme, sin embargo sus palabras fluyeron autoritarias dirigiéndose hacia Victoria.

−Espero que Riley esté manejando la situación. – Empezó a hablar Jane con la mueca torcida en sus facciones.

−Por supuesto.−Declaró nerviosa. – Estoy segura que sí − Félix apretujó aún más el brazo izquierdo de Victoria resquebrajándolo. Ella miró suplicante a Jane, ésta solo atinó a sonreír.

−Me consta. − Respondió con fluidez – Por lo que a mí respecta lo que verdaderamente nos importa está muy lejos de allí. – Suspiró con un tinte fingido de cansancio y volteó a verla – Estaremos supervisando tus movimientos.

Se alejó de Esme por lo que ella por un momento se sintió aliviada.

−Dejaremos que las cosas tomen su rumbo. – Pausó − ¡Oh! Y Se me olvidaba… – Rió y luego chasqueó los dedos. El agarre de los otros hacia el cuerpo de Victoria se suavizó. Todos y cada uno de ellos se pusieron al lado de Jane con la mirada recta y fría al igual que su superiora. – Aro quiere ver resultados. Ella no será desde luego algo factible para maravillarlo. Queremos algo más…interesante. – Miró fugazmente a Victoria con aspereza y suspiró – Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Victoria asintió silenciosamente.

Jane mientras tanto se puso a la distancia de los otros tres que la siguieron silenciosamente sin objetar nada y desaparecieron de la estancia. Jane murmuró algunas palabras bajas que bien ambas vampiresas escucharon a la perfección.

Alec seguiría torturando a Esme.

Con respecto a Victoria bien sabía que si cometiese algún error, estaría proclamándose como otra víctima más de los pérfidos y estrictos Vulturis.

Ni más ni menos.

Dirigió su atención hacia Esme. Con desdén la levantó con un solo brazo y la lanzó con gran fuerza, haciéndola colisionar con diversos árboles que al chocar con el cuerpo compacto y terso de una vampiresa se partían por la mitad y sus restos salían volando a lugares dispersos.

Alec, quien se encontraba escondido entre la espesura del bosque. Arqueó una ceja.

Esme miraba con lástima a la mujer que tenía en frente. Su actitud y actuar eran descontrolados e inmaduros, aún para una mujer que se supone había vivido muchos más años de los que reflejaba físicamente.

Ese era el producto del despecho y de la desesperación.

Esme cerró los ojos y respiró el aire puro y sano del ambiente, mientras que los gruñidos y golpes que Victoria ocasionaba a unos indefensos árboles eran cada vez más cercanos.

− ¡Tu familia tiene la culpa! – Exclamó iracunda la peli roja – Si no fuera por _ella_, James aún estuviese vivo y no nos encontraríamos en esta situación. – Gruñó de nuevo, sus ojos carmesí intensos destilaban furia. Una furia que deseaba liberar desde hace algún tiempo. – Ahora tendré que ir por _ella_…− Murmuró aburrida.

Sabía bien Esme a quien se refería. La preocupación embargó su ser. Victoria mientras tanto la dejaba abandonada e indefensa y Alec aún la tenía bajo su don.

No podía hacer nada, cualquier plan que idease para escaparse acababa al fin y al cabo siendo un fracaso. No podía movilizarse y por consecuente el porcentaje para que sobreviviese sin beber eran casi nulas.

Sólo esperó a la llegada funesta de la muerte.

.

.

.

El olor típico del auto inundó mis fosas nasales. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba sola mirando el techo del mercedes negro de Carlisle. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cerré los ojos y me eché a dormir.

De repente el recuerdo de una noche de sexo impactó y se adueñó de mi mente. Unos bellos sonrojos se apoderaron de mis mejillas y entonces empecé a tocar mi cuerpo desesperada. ¡Había recordado la desnudez de mi cuerpo y la de Carlisle! ¡Ese hombre tenía un físico perfecto! Otra vez el rojo de mi rostro se acentuó aún más y me di cachetadas mentales para que parase de fantasear con el cuerpo del padre de mi aún novio.

Me di cuenta entonces que estaba vestida. Quizás Carlisle se había tomado la molestia de vestirme…

¡Qué vergüenza!

Me levanté de inmediato y empecé a mirar por la ventana de cristal del auto. Me encontraba en las afueras de un grifo pequeño en medio de la carretera. Busqué con la mirada a la figura de alguien en específico, entre las furgonetas negras estacionadas frente a un mini market, en las gasolineras y por último en la carretera. Pero nada.

Resoplé con fastidio. ¿A dónde se había metido Carlisle?

Bajé del auto y me restregué los ojos seguido de un largo bostezo, decidí ingresar al mini market.

Abrí la puerta de cristal con dos carteles impregnados en la parte superior, donde uno decía "Abierto" y el otro promocionando la marca de una tarjeta de crédito. La campana de ingreso sonó, no me sorprendía que todas los comensales giraran sus cabezas para ver de quien se trataba. Me sentí nuevamente avergonzada, detestaba ser el centro de la atención.

La decoración del lugar era decente, las paredes se encontraban embadurnadas por el prolijo cerámico con denotaciones variadas y los estantes que allí lo acompañaban eran distintas representaciones de trofeos o figuras de acción coleccionables.

Me dirigí a la dependienta del lugar. Ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me dio la bienvenida y me ofreció un par de recuerdos del sitio. No pasaba de los 40 años, sus ojos reflejaban juventud y amabilidad, me agradó desde el momento en que la vi. Sin embargo, me negué amablemente excusándome que buscaba a alguien. Cuando le di la descripción física de Carlisle. Ella sonrió más y con un guiño pícaro me señaló la sección de joyería, algo que me pareció extraño.

Le di las gracias y con pasos atontados me dirigí hacia donde me había indicado. Y entonces lo vi. Se encontraba de espaldas platicando con la señorita que atendía esa sección. Mis cachetes se inflaron y enfadada me dirigí hacia el auto. Perdía mucho si seguía observando cómo es que Carlisle se atrevía a coquetear a esa…joven que tenía casi misma edad y debía admitir que era un poco más agraciada que yo.

Sentía mi sangre recorrer con gran fuerza por mis venas y salí echando humos del recinto ante la sorprendida mirada de la dependienta a la que minutos antes había sonreído con simpatía.

¡Es un cretino!

Pero de qué me iba a quejar yo. Tenía en gran parte la mera culpa por haberlo seducido sin ningún escrúpulo…ayer. ¡Demonios! De tan solo pensarlo las mariposas empiezan a revolotear dentro de mí. Además el no tenía ningún derecho. ¡Él era casado! Bueno. Eso no ayudaba en nada.

Abrí la puerta del auto con fuerza y la cerré del mismo modo, resoplando y refunfuñando me crucé de brazos y esperé hasta que él saliera. Miré hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba la carretera y luego la entrada hacia el bosque. Sentí sus pisadas contadas y elegantes acercarse más y abrir la parte delantera del auto.

Olí su inconfundible aroma, su perfume varonil que me hipnotizaba. Otra vez me sonrojé, pero de inmediato, despejé aquello que siempre me ponía a la deriva y entonces seguí con mi plan de mantenerme callada y no emitir sonido alguno.

−Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo te sientes? – Su mirada dorada me encontró por el retrovisor y de reojo vi que su entrecejo se fruncía. Había notado mi enfado.

−Buenos días. Estoy bien, gracias. – Respondí careciendo de tacto para tratarlo. De repente volteó su torso y ahora si verdaderamente estaba en su total y entera atención.

− ¿Qué te pasa? – Me preguntó preocupado – No estabas así antes de dormir.

Y me sonrojé de nuevo. ¡No sabía a dónde meter mi cabeza! Recordar algo que hace algunas horas habíamos hecho…juntos no ayudaba a concentrar mi enojo al 100%.

−Nada – Respondí en un murmullo. El sonrió y luego suspiró.

– ¿Me hablarás de lo que te molesta?

Asentí casi por inercia. Definitivamente, jamás se le podía mentir a los Cullen. Anotaré eso en mi libreta mental.

−Te vi coqueteando con una chica en el mini market. – Respondí enfadada y él rió. Su risa era de ensueño. Reservada y refinada. Sus ojos dorados brillaron de nuevo y yo me hundí en el asiento.

− ¿Te referías a la joven que atendía en la joyería? – Me respondió.

−Si, a esa misma. – Rebatí.

−Bella…−Me dijo – Ella era un vampiro, al igual que yo – Yo resoplé. No me había fijado de ese pequeño detalle. No iba a estar mirando el color de los ojos de todas las personas que veía ¿no? –Además – Pausó −Jamás coquetearía con alguien sin antes pedirte permiso. – Me contestó con un tinte de seducción en sus palabras. Definitivamente era un tomate con pies o es que el auto tenía mucha calefacción. ¿Había salido el sol?

−Eh…yo – Tartamudeé y cometí el error de mirarlo. Sus ojos dorados me hipnotizaban y hacían que volase encima de una nube color rosa.

Carlisle suspiró de nuevo, quizás resignado, no lo sé.

−Pensé en ocultártelo hasta que estemos en el avión. La joven a la cual viste, posee un don– Sonrió de nuevo. Yo sólo me atreví a mirar mis zapatillas avergonzada – Bella…− Sentí de pronto su tacto frío levantar mi rostro hacia el suyo y su susurrar intenso, seductor y endemoniadamente sexy. – Le pedí que me hiciera este dije especialmente para ti − Mientras que su mano mantenía mi rostro a la altura de su mirada él se tomó el tiempo para sacar algo del bolsillo de su camisa. Una especie de tela rojiza que encubría algo en especial.

El abrió la tela dejando al descubierto un hermoso collar de plata genuino, con la simpleza que denotaba su diseño, una hermosa piedra prolija de color ocre, muy parecido a la tonalidad de los ojos de los vampiros vegetarianos, brillaba intensamente en forma de un cisne. Yo me sentí maravillada, era hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Un detalle simple pero a la vez perfecto.

−Pensé que el color rojo era un poco más preciso para el cisne, pero, definitivamente me gustaría que llevaras una parte de mí en tu pecho.

Yo sonreí y tomé el collar entre mis manos, lo observé por unos momentos y pasé mis dedos por sus detalles y relieves preciosos.

−Ven…− Carlisle me incitó a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto. Sentada allí le di el collar para que él pudiera ponérmelo con más comodidad. Levantó con delicadeza mi cabello y con calma me puso el collar, que ahora contrastaba con armonía con mi alvino y delicado cuello.

Miré de nuevo la piedra impregnada en el collar. Ocre, dorado, tonalidades parecidas a los ojos calmos y pacíficos de Carlisle.

−Gracias, Carlisle. No debiste molestarte por esto.

Sus ojos me miraron con intensidad y yo me derretía por verlos. Se acercó con sutileza y su mirada se enfocó en mis labios. Nuestros rostros chocaban, podía oler su aliento fresco sabor a menta y por último sus labios fríos rozar los míos.

Lo abracé del cuello. Nos besábamos con necesidad y pasión, sintiendo cada uno lo que en verdad era la lujuria. Levantó mi polo con una de sus manos y con la otra masajeaba mi muslo.

Sentí la palpitación continua de mi centro. Un líquido diáfano que amenazaba con salir si seguíamos así. Me abrazó más a él.

Su tacto frío fue a parar a uno de mis senos, que se había puesto duro por el contacto y la excitación. Gemí por el placer. Otra vez…sentí algo duro, inmensamente duro que rozaba mi centro y que aumentaba mi excitación aún más.

Me llevó de espaldas en el asiento e intentando no aplastarme llevó sus brazos a los lados de mi menudo cuerpo. Sus ojos dorados destilaban lujuria. Una vil pero placentera lujuria.

Carlisle me besó de nuevo. Despacio, disfrutando de mí. Su lengua exploraba mi cavidad complementándose con la mía quien gustosa jugaba con la suya. Mis ojos se encontraban cerrados disfrutando del placer que me proporcionaba aquel hombre que tenía encima de mí. Definitivamente cerca de él, era un barril lleno de hormonas.

Luego nos separamos. Respiré aire para poder estabilizarme, sinceramente lo que menos quería era separar mis labios de los suyos.

Carlisle no perdía el tiempo, se dirigió hacia mi cuello para aspirarlo fuertemente, con vehemencia.

Yo cerré los ojos disfrutándolo, cada segundo, cada minuto que pasaba quería que se convirtiera en una eternidad.

−Bella…Mi Bella – Me susurró al oído para luego morder mi oreja − No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti…

− Carlisle…– Hablé apenas audible, como un gemido. El rió en mi oído, pero despacio.

Él se separó lentamente de mí y yo protesté.

−Tendremos mucho tiempo cuando lleguemos al hotel…− Me dio un beso fugaz en mis labios y luego se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Me moría de ganas por saber que nos deparaba los siguientes días que restaban.

.

.

.

Otra vez ese maldito movimiento.

Riley desapareció de nuevo en la estancia y su risa se oía constantemente a nuestro alrededor. Una risa macabra que envolvía el ambiente y que causaba un electro shock al pobre de Jasper.

−No puede ser…− Murmuré y me llevé las manos a la cabeza totalmente desesperado.

Mi familia entera se resguardó formando un círculo y la vaga imagen de Esme empezó a rondar por mi cabeza. Despejé aquello que me agobiaba.

La figura de Riley apareció a nuestras espaldas. Sentado con despreocupación en las ramas de un frondoso árbol y sus ojos rojos sedientos de sangre que nos miraban con subestimación.

Mi ceño se frunció. Alice se acercaba a mí y sus ojos, brillosos e iluminados por la luz de la luna, me decían que algo bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Riley mientras tanto arrugó su rostro, gruñó de pronto y se aferró a las ramas del árbol.

Sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

"_Su velocidad es inalcanzable, pero su debilidad sigue siendo fundamentalmente la sed de sangre…"_

Yo asentí leyendo los pensamientos de Alice. Una idea había surgido en mí.

"_¿Edward lo sientes? Es sangre humana, sangre limpia y tibia. Riley no aguantará demasiado hasta que pueda probarla…"_

Sonreí afirmando lo que Alice vaticinaba. Nos pusimos rígidos observando a que Riley cayera ante la tentación.

Aunque él era un poco más experimentado que los neófitos, no significaba que tenía un suficiente autocontrol, mucho menos si a pocas millas de allí se encontraba un grupo considerable de personas.

Esperamos a que Riley colaborara con su propio final. Al fin y al cabo no nos costó demasiado.

Riley cayó de repente del árbol, corrió hacia la dirección de los humanos con lentitud. Desorientado y llevado ciegamente hacia la boca de los lobos.

Corrí detrás de él, sin embargo Sam y Seth que se encontraban un poco más alejados lo cogieron de un brazo cada uno y le arrancaron ambas partes. Él gritó sin vacilación.

El cuerpo de Riley yacía ahora en el suelo. Los lobos al pie de él gruñendo y aullando como quien cantase su victoria.

Sabía que los Vulturi andaban merodeando por aquí y que a Esme no se la habían llevado demasiado lejos.

Emmet se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo ahora desmembrado de Riley y sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo. Yo lo detuve antes de que lo encendiera, quería ser yo quien acabara con él.

Sonrió y me pasó el encendedor. Lentamente pasé la yema de mis dedos sobre el rodillo áspero y una llama precoz empezó a crecer y a crecer.

Tiré el encendedor encima del cuerpo de Riley. Las llamas empezaron a consumir la figura tirada sobre el suelo.

Quizás no había sido una muy buena idea dejar que personas perdiesen la vida. Quizás Carlisle hubiese impedido aquello. Pero al fin y al cabo, yo no era Carlisle, yo no era mi padre…lamentablemente.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza no muy de acuerdo con el plan espontáneo de mis hermanos y yo. Su figura esbelta se puso rígida y luego señaló hacia el cuerpo inerte del vampiro.

−A Carlisle no le gustará nada esto. – Bufó.

Rosalie tenía razón. Pero ya estaba hecho, no podíamos remendarlo de otra manera.

−Riley está muerto – Jasper respondió mirando a su hermana con gran intensidad, tratando de calmar el ambiente y acentuar nuestra camaradería aún más.

Rosalie desvió su mirada hacia Emmet y frunció el entrecejo.

Definitivamente jamás estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

**_Continuará..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo**** 14 Actualizado**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**Bella.**

Pasaron dos días y las sensaciones orgásmicas que sentía cada vez que Carlisle entraba en mí eran cada vez más dramáticas. Y no sólo era porque Carlisle de por sí era apuesto, si no que ambos teníamos una química que iba más allá del sexo. Ambos teníamos muchas cosas en común, que nos engatusaba y nos erigía cada vez a sentirnos uno solo.

Los estragos de nuestros ejercicios matutinos empezaron a acaecer en mí. Me sentía un poco más débil, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar y tenía unas ganas horrendas de devorar todo lo que tenía delante de mí.

Y fue entonces que una pregunta fugaz apareció y se adueñó de mis pensamientos. Horrorizada, me levanté de la cama y me fui directo al baño. Carlisle me miraba con incredulidad.

Las náuseas me abrasaron como si fuera una manta infernal que se apegaba a mi cuerpo, regresé toda la comida que había consumido durante el día.

Acaso… Acaso estaba… No, eso era imposible.

Miré la taza del inodoro y traté de apoyarme para poder levantarme, pero fue inútil. Sentí de pronto un par de brazos fríos, aún más fríos de lo normal que me levantaban sin ningún esfuerzo. Sentía que todo me daba vueltas, me sentía…tan débil.

−Bella… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Oí la voz de Carlisle como un suave murmullo que me relajó por unos instantes, sintiéndome un poco mejor.

Cuando volteé a ver a su semblante, este se encontraba alarmado y, creo que me había equivocado en decir que se encontraba calmado, al contrario, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y pedía a gritos que le dé una respuesta ante su pregunta.

Bajé mi rostro, no ganaba nada con mentirle. Me sentía horrendamente mal, de eso no había duda, ni siquiera podía disimularlo, ni siquiera podía fingir para que él se sintiese mejor.

− ¿Qué día es hoy? – Pregunté, murmurando por el dolor que me producía hablar.

Carlisle pasó un pañuelo blanquecino por mis labios para limpiarlos, luego cerró los ojos y me dio un beso en la frente.

−Estamos 2 de Septiembre ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Empecé a calcular desde cuando no me venía el periodo. Levanté mi rostro desencajado ante la mirada expectante de Carlisle.

− ¿Tú crees que…? – Tartamudeé y dudé en completar la oración, el ceño de Carlisle se frunció, me levantó sin vacilación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba tendida sobre la cama.

Carlisle se sentó en el ras de la cama, tomó mis manos con delicadeza y los besó.

−Estás afiebrada. – Contestó monótonamente.

Traté de encontrar algún indicio de que él supiera lo que yo estaba especulando. Definitivamente, la maternidad a estas alturas no era algo factible encontrándome en esta situación. No, claro que no. No era algo que yo esperaba con ansias ni tampoco con aspereza.

Me preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de Carlisle si esto fuera cierto, cosa que estaba a punto de comprobar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Sería capaz de abandonarme a mí y al pequeño a nuestra suerte?

Yo no creía que se dieran así las cosas. Carlisle siempre soñó con tener un primogénito que llevase sus genes en su organismo, pero con su condición fisiológica… ¿eso sería posible?

−Yo, yo no me refiero a eso…

La mirada ambarina de Carlisle me atrapó con intensidad, soltó mis manos de repente y rozó sus yemas frías contra mi mejilla. Yo parpadeé un par de veces ante el contacto.

−No Bella, eso es imposible – Respondió. Sentí un bloque de culpabilidad en mi interior, ¿sería cierto lo que decía Carlisle?

− ¿Y si es posible? Carlisle, he tenido un retraso en el periodo y yo…

−No – Rebatió – Nunca se ha dado un caso como este, Bella. Y si hubiera habido alguno yo lo hubiera sabido de antemano, aunque…

−Aunque ¿Qué? – Inquirí con vehemencia.

El suspiró y bajó su mirada, arrugó fuertemente la sábana y se levantó de golpe.

−Tengo que cerciorarme si en verdad existió algo como esto hace mucho, aunque no estoy muy seguro, Bella. Quizás sea algo que hayas comido en mal estado.

Si yo hubiera comido algo en mal estado. ¿Tú lo hubieras sabido no?

Excusas y más excusas…

Tuve unas ganas inevitables de acariciar mi vientre con sutileza, se encontraba un poco hinchado y eso…no me había dado cuenta.

Sonreí complacida, de pronto se me nacieron las ganas de tener una vidita dentro de mí.

Pasaron los minutos y Carlisle se la pasó mirando el paisaje que le ofrecía la suite del hotel que había reservado. La brisa del mar me daba en el rostro puesto que la amampara se encontraba totalmente abierta para disipar semejante calor que me abrasaba. Las cortinas bailoteaban y la silueta de Carlisle se encontraba inmóvil mirando hacia el horizonte.

Él no me habló más después de varias horas.

Y esas horas fueron suficientes para que yo me trazase algo que solo en mi loca cabeza podía originarse.

Yo quería ser madre.

**Edward.**

Nos habíamos pasado todo el día de nuevo tratando de rastrear el paradero de Esme. Ni los lobos, ni mis hermanos encontraban algún indicio de su efluvio ni el de Victoria, cosa que me incomodaba y me llenaba de angustia completa.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que nos encontrábamos en la misma situación. No habíamos tenido ningún avance desde que Riley desapareció de nuestra vista.

Y Rosalie empezaba también a redundar con el tema de comunicarle a Carlisle que su pareja eterna había desaparecido y que quizás ya se encontraba muerta.

Alice intentaba poder encontrar la verdad por medio de sus visiones, pero ninguna se le venía a la cabeza, ella también se encontraba frustrada.

Definitivamente Carlisle no se merecía esto. No merecía que Esme se fuera de su vida, si él se enterase de aquello se destruiría como yo alguna vez lo habría intentado.

Y él era una persona de corazón noble, de buenas costumbres y pensamientos. Pareciese que me encontrase en un pérfido sueño en el que no me despierto jamás y que pedía a gritos poder escabullirme de aquel malnacido sueño para poder encontrarme con la familia que siempre quise.

Y de verdad, la idea de Rosalie había inundado mi mente. En parte ella tenía razón, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba que eso se realizase, no. Aún podíamos tener la esperanza de encontrar a Esme sana y salva.

A mi madre.

**Bella.**

Cuando me desperté, sentí de nuevo los mareos y un escalofrío recorrer desde la punta de mis pies hasta las puntas de mi cabello. Fue horrendo, tuve de nuevo la sensación de devolver el alimento, que por cierto, ya había de vuelto hacía varias horas.

Carlisle no se alejó de mi lado hasta entonces, hacía llamadas constantemente y atendía a cada uno de mis llamados sin chistar.

Yo lo miraba pasible, como revoloteaba por el cuarto conversando por el teléfono, con el semblante duro e inexpresivo. En lo que iba de la noche ya me había devorado casi toda la guarnición de comida del hotel y aún así no me sentía satisfecha y no sabía el por qué.

Carlisle me miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo como adivinando lo que yo quería saber.

Y no es que me sintiese desesperada, pero las ansias me mataban. ¿Qué tanto hablaba él por el teléfono? Quería saberlo pero ya.

Cuando terminó de conversar se acercó a mi lado y me besó la frente sudorosa. Aún se encontraba rígido, como si el tema de conversación no fuera totalmente de su agrado.

Me tocó el vientre mirándome constantemente, envolviéndome en su mirar dorado y pulcro como el sol. Contemplé su rostro con curiosidad y un matiz de sorpresa, no esperaba que hiciese aquello a estas alturas.

Sentí algo que se me movía en el interior de mi organismo, algo duro pero sutil. Como si hubiese reaccionado ante el contacto de Carlisle. Yo sonreí.

Pero al parecer a Carlisle no le causó ni una pizca de gracia. Su rostro se arrugó aún más y alejó de inmediato su tacto de mi vientre.

¿Pero qué es lo que pasaba? Yo hubiese jurado que a Carlisle le encantaría la idea de ser padre. No entendía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera, porque no me dirigía ninguna mirada condescendiente ni amable, porque no me miraba con esos ojos llenos de amor que ahora solo destilaban indiferencia y dolor.

No entendía nada. Y lo que más me dolía era que no me había dirigido la palabra por más de 3 horas. Eso ya era mucho para mí.

Obviamente, si él no estaba dispuesto a cooperar como padre, yo me iría lejos. Saldría adelante sola con mi pequeño y no necesitaría de su ayuda ni la de nadie.

Y desde entonces había una cosa que me estaba olvidando y que era muy importante. Tanto para mí y para Carlisle.

¿Y nuestras familias?

Y necesité enfocarme aún más en dos personas especialmente, a la que destrozaríamos el corazón ante esta nueva revelación.

Edward y Esme.

Que haría Edward si se enterase que me había quedado embarazada de su padre, al que tanto idealizaba. Que diría Esme si se enterase que su esposo lo estaba engañando descaradamente con…la novia de su hijo.

Yo tragué sonoramente. Al tan solo pensar como nos enfrentaríamos y pensándolo bien, como me enfrentaría yo ante una horda de vampiros enfadados, me daba escalofríos y unas ganas tremendas de esconderme en el subsuelo de la tierra. Porque no solo era un pensamiento fortuito, si no que era un hecho. Una realidad lacerante y cruda que se venía como una avalancha de sucesos inexplicables que se me vendrían de lleno hacia mí y, si es que no era lo suficientemente fuerte tanto física como psicológicamente, perdería mucho, demasiado.

Mordí mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso y encima de todo enfrentarme a eso totalmente sola, por que la actitud de Carlisle hacía proyectarme de esa manera.

Totalmente sola.

Carlisle se dio cuenta de cuánto me había inundado yo en mis pensamientos y como me había lastimado en el proceso. Sentí unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero me tragué esas ganas. Yo no quería que él me viese así.

−Bella…− De pronto el tono de su voz hiso que me relajase pero no olvidaba su ferviente indiferencia de hace unos momentos.

Yo no respondí. Acaricié mi vientre plano y bajé la mirada. Una lágrima traicionera empezó a rondar por mi mejilla.

−Bella, por favor…− Me llamó suplicante en un susurro adolorido.

Si él estaba dispuesto a abandonarme a mí y a mi pequeño, pues yo no pondría objeciones.

−Si quieres abandonarnos, hazlo. Yo no te lo impediré.

Se puso rígido de nuevo y su rostro se encontraba inescrutable. Al parecer le había lanzado una ofensa que él no toleraba.

−No, yo jamás haría eso Bella – El suspiró y me tomó de las manos con sutileza y prosiguió– De hecho, ahora más que nunca no debo dejarte sola, no quiero. – Hiso una pausa y empezó a buscar mi mirada – Acabo de hablar con alguien que sabe mucho más que yo sobre este caso y me he llevado una sorpresa enorme.

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Otra más?

−Toqué tu vientre y he confirmado lo que tú estabas especulando. Pude sentirlo y si, tienes algo dentro de ti que…−Sus ojos mostraban un terrible dolor. Nunca lo había visto tan indefenso, tan miserable como ahora – te matará lentamente si no te lo saco de inmediato, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Solté sus manos como un acto reflejo. Mis ojos destilaban furia y no daban crédito a lo que aquel hombre que se encontraba frente mío me había dicho hace algunos momentos. Carlisle se encontraba expectante, esperando a que yo reaccionara.

Quise lanzarle una bofetada, quise lanzarle improperios hasta decir basta, quise mandarlo a la mierda e irme corriendo a no sé donde, pero me contuve.

Quise confirmar lo que él, con mucho cuidado, había tratado de decirme.

−Pretendes que… ¿yo aborte a mi bebé? – Pregunté esto último entre dientes, como si aquella palabra fuese innombrable. Sentía que mi boca se llenaba de ácido al tan solo nombrar aquella desquiciada palabra.

−Bella…− Se removió incómodo y luego prosiguió – No lo veas de esa manera, lo que tienes dentro de ti, no es un bebé. Crece demasiado rápido y tu organismo no podrá soportarlo dentro de unos meses. No sabemos a qué atenernos, no sabemos qué es lo que quiere y como se alimenta.

¿Qué no es un bebé? ¡Esto ya era el colmo!

− ¡Tú no lo entiendes! El es mi hijo, está dentro de mí y tú no puedes hacerme esto…− Retrocedí varios pasos hasta chocar con la pared, Carlisle no se había movido ni un centímetro. Seguía mirándome.

La ira embargó mi ser. Me encontraba mal, demasiado mal. Sentía que aquel hombre al que empezaba a amar con todas mis fuerzas me estaba traicionando y que su persona se estaba distorsionando, abriendo paso a un monstro que solo quería hacer de mi vida miserable.

− ¡No, no y no! Yo no lo permitiré, tú no lo harás ni nadie de este mundo tampoco. No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

El suspiró de nuevo, apoyó sus manos en la cama y negó con la cabeza.

−Sí, tienes razón, no puedo obligarte a hacerlo. Pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a perderte. Eso no.

Empecé a evaluar sus acciones y la forma en cómo se expresaba. El era sincero, o al menos eso es lo que parecía.

−Si morir es el precio que tengo que pagar para que mi pequeño viva. Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero tu ni nadie me obligará a cegarle la vida. Él no tiene la culpa.

−Yo también moriré si tú lo haces –Me habló suplicante.

−Tú no debes morir Carlisle, por favor. Cuando yo no esté, el te necesitará más que nadie.

Sus ojos se encontraban brillosos. Carlisle quería llorar, de eso no había duda, me abrazó aferrándose a mí, me besó infinidad de veces y nunca se alejó de mi lado hasta que amaneció.

−Bella…− Me susurró al cuello, con su voz quebrada – ¿Por qué eres tan predecible?

Yo no dije nada, tan sólo me acurruqué más a él. Pensando que este sería uno de mis últimos episodios con él y que ya había aceptado mi suerte. Estaba dejando mi vida en sus manos.

El suspiró lentamente y pasaron minutos para que él hablase de nuevo.

−Al decidir esto…− Me dijo con un su gesto duro − debemos irnos lejos, ellos no se deben enterar.

Entonces, sonreí. Carlisle había aceptado mi sentencia.

Pero sabía que yo inconscientemente le estaba haciendo mucho daño, como creo que mi pequeño se lo hacía a él.

Que tan lejos había llegado mi devoción por la pequeña vida que se encontraba dentro de mí. No podría imaginarme hacia una semana, cuál era el verdadero significado del amor de una madre. Que tan puro e incondicional era, que tan hermoso podría ser ese amor, que me llevaba a pensamientos desde otra perspectiva muy distinta a la que yo estaba sumergida hace poco.

Definitivamente tener a alguien dentro de ti, te llenaba por dentro, te satisfacía, te hacía sentir feliz, triste, amarga, frágil, te hacía sentir todo, absolutamente todo.

Y yo me sentía así, feliz, ahora con un propósito trazado, muy bien definido, aunque sabía que mi vida ahora pendía de que tan fuerte sería yo para soportar el embarazo, porque sabía bien que mi bebé, que el hijo de Carlisle era muy especial, porque obviamente, su padre también era especial.

−Te lo agradezco Carlisle, sé cuán difícil es aceptar esto. – Le di un beso fugaz en la comisura de sus labios.

El no dijo nada, aún le costaba creer que había aceptado mi idea, mi muerte por así decirlo.

−No, aún no me lo agradezcas. Haré todo lo posible para salvarte, a ti y al feto.

La dicha se me desapareció tan rápido que ni siquiera me había percatado que había tenido un momento de felicidad con respecto a este tema.

Feto…

−Carlisle el no…

Me interrumpió acariciándome el rostro y dándome otro beso en los labios.

−No me pidas más Bella, por favor – Me suplicó.

−No es un feto… – Susurré, con miedo. Él aún no aceptaba a mi bebé como a su hijo.

−Nos iremos hoy en la noche – Me dio un beso en la frente y se alejó de la cama.

− ¿A dónde iremos? – Pregunté incrédula.

−Muy lejos…haré lo posible para que el lugar a donde vayamos te haga sentir más cómoda.

Me revolví en la cama inquieta. Había salido el sol y Carlisle no saldría a la calle hasta que anocheciera. Entonces aprovechó para seguir dando llamadas a no sé quién y seguir conversando de no sé qué.

Me sentía aburrida, más bien, todo me apestaba. Tenía ganas de comer pero no sabía qué, luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, me daba vueltas la cabeza y me ponía demasiado ansiosa. Desde entonces no le había pedido nada a Carlisle, porque sinceramente no sabía que pedir, pero a la misma vez quería algo y sabía que pidiese lo que pidiese no me quedaría satisfecha para nada.

Pasó media hora, una hora, dos.

Estaba empezando a hartarme tanta cháchara y tantos murmullos que provenían de ese hombre, que de rato en rato seguía vigilándome como si fuese a escaparme.

Intenté dormir y sumándole al hecho que había un semejante calor, que ni yo ni Carlisle soportábamos (y eso que a mí de por sí me encantaba el clima soleado) me fue imposible. Simplemente, me revolcaba en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño e hice de todo para poder cerrar mis párpados.

Conté ovejas, conejos, perritos, gatitos…nada.

Entonces me levanté echa una furia y me puse a llorar. No tenía ni la menor idea de porque lloraba, creo que era por la impotencia de no poder dormir y porque al mirarme al espejo (aunque hace mucho tiempo me había dado cuenta de mi realidad) me veía demasiado… ¿gorda?

Me metí directo al baño y los golpes provenientes de la puerta no se hicieron esperar. Carlisle estaba alarmado, me suplicaba con voz sutil que abriese la puerta y me preguntaba vehemente que es lo que me sucedía.

Si me dolía algo, si me había golpeado o si tenía náuseas, etc.

Y yo, que siempre había tenido la autoestima demasiado baja, me puse llorar aún más. Me había deformado, me habían salido ojeras espantosas que hasta ya me parecía a un mapache, se me había deformado la cadera, se me había agrandado el trasero y me había aún más pálida de lo normal.

Y si esto fuese suficiente. Mis párpados se cerraron, me quedé profundamente dormida y lo último que escuché fue un golpe estrepitoso y la mirada ambarina de Carlisle…

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Genial y pensé que nunca acabaría esta historia (de hecho aún no la acabo jeje e.e) me refiero a los dos capítulos que a mi parecer, han sido demasiado cortos ¬¬ que decepción...**

**Bien ¿y como pasaron navidad y año nuevo? Yo espero que bien , a que sí :D**

**Pido disculpas por no actualizar muy seguido y es que tengo muchas, muuuuuuuuchas cosas que hacer y que me quitan demasiado tiempo aunque me esmeraré para organizar bien mi tiempo para poder seguir publicando, peor aún que ya ingresé a la universidad y eso será como si estuviera enclaustrada en una cárcel o algo por el estilo ¬¬ **

**Ya saben, los padres...**

**Espero que les haya gustado estos dos capítulos que ojalá haya compensado mi ausencia de una manera mínima...**

**Hasta luego, que Dios los bendiga y que tengan un año fructífero.**

**Swich.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo**** 15 Actualizado**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Dedicada a mi querida amiga Belkis n.n<strong>_

* * *

><p>La distancia y el amor no eran dos palabras que siempre iban de la mano, pero para Esme empezó a convertirse en un dilema. Ella amaba a Carlisle con todas sus fuerzas, de eso no había dudas, pero…que pasaría si ella no sobreviviese al infierno al que estaba sometida en esos momentos.<p>

Empezaba a derrumbarse el mundo bajo sus pies, no encontraba otra forma para darle significado, lo que se asemejaba a esto eran los primeros días de su conversión y a decir verdad, hace mucho que había pasado aquello.

Victoria había desaparecido hace más de dos días y no había nadie a su alrededor exceptuando el efluvio que podría sentir a escasos metros de ella, un efluvio maligno que podría reconocer a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Sus músculos se encontraban entumecidos y no tenía el control sobre ellos.

Ella siempre fue paciente, pero la paciencia se le estaba empezando a acabar. Tal vez y sólo tal vez querría que esto ya acabase de inmediato y morirse por segunda vez para ella era la mejor salida.

Sólo esperaba que Carlisle fuese feliz con o sin ella…

.

.

.

El viaje en avión de emergencia fue muy pesado para ella, por si fuera poco pasarse más de la mitad del camino en el baño con las tremendas náuseas que sentía al tan solo inhalar el aire del avión no era algo normal.

Y eso le preocupaba a Carlisle.

Cuando terminaron de bajar las cosas, ella se encontraba inhalando alcohol para evitar el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas y por otro lado Carlisle llevaba las maletas al auto que había conseguido.

Ella anhelaba ver de vuelta al entrañable mercedes negro, pero sería mucho pedir.

Supuestamente el viaje era incógnito, los pasaportes que Carlisle había mostrado eran falsos, las identidades de ambos fueron cambiadas y el control de inmigración lo pasó por alto. ¿Qué habría hecho Carlisle para que pasasen como si nada hasta Brasil?

Bueno, era algo sumamente difícil de explicar y ella no había tenido el valor de preguntárselo en lo que fue el largo camino del viaje.

Mientras que pensaba en eso, la cabeza empezó a zumbarle con ganas y las náuseas le vinieron como una avalancha.

−Carlisle… – Gimió desesperada.

Carlisle dejó sus quehaceres y de inmediato se posicionó al lado de su compañera, abrió una bolsa y la incentivó para que regresase lo poco o nada que había ingerido en la travesía.

Puso una mano encima de su espalda encorvada, empezó a masajearle con delicadeza y con la otra sostenía firmemente la bolsa oscura que contenía el vómito de la joven.

− ¿Ya no hay más?...− Preguntó paciente el doctor.

Le limpió los labios y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, se sentía muy cansada.

Carlisle apresuró el paso y cargó a Bella hasta llegar al auto. La posó sutilmente en la parte trasera del auto donde ella jadeó incómoda y se quedó completamente dormida.

De inmediato Carlisle pisó el acelerador y se puso en marcha hasta donde sería su nuevo hogar.

El tránsito a horas de la tarde era sumamente ajetreado en el centro de la ciudad, deseaba salir de la zona urbana para adentrarse a lo que es la selva amazónica.

Pero demoró más de media hora salir y torear a los automóviles que sorteaban los carriles de la autopista.

El bochorno del calor todavía estaba y Carlisle procuraba no exponerse mucho para no ser delatado, el camino se hizo más ligero conforme abandonaba las bocinas, los cuchicheos de la gente y el ambiente a trabajo y estrés que le proporcionaba la ciudad de Río de Janeiro, ahora debía tomar otro pequeño vuelo privado para llegar a la pequeña ciudad de Manu que era la que más se acercaba a la frondosa selva de Amazonas, donde se quedaría por un tiempo.

Salió del auto, mientras que dos jóvenes de rasgos latinoamericanos empezaban a bajar las maletas.

Un hombre los esperaba apoyado en el ala de la avioneta, sonriente, gordo y sudoroso.

Él mientras tanto sujetó a su Bella y despacio la colocó entre sus brazos. Subió a la avioneta y la dejó echada en uno de los asientos traseros, agradeció a los dos jóvenes, les dio una buena paga y luego entró a la avioneta raudamente.

− ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó el hombre de tez oscura que masticaba un palillo mondadientes vehemente y caluroso.

−A la ciudad de Manu, por favor.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo y volteó para mirar al doctor.

−Está muy lejos señor – Habló sacando un pequeño pañuelo para secarse el sudor de la frente.

−Le pagaré tres veces más de lo que cobra.

El hombre no dijo nada, volteó e inmediato se puso en marcha hacia la susodicha ciudad.

Muchas cosas pasaban en ese momento por la cabeza de Carlisle, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

De un momento a otro sentía que había perdido todo, pero de inmediato se decía y se volvía a decir que la vida continuaba y que no había nada que reprochar, que no se debía arrepentir de las decisiones que había tomado, que ya todo estaba hecho y debía solucionarlo de alguna manera.

Al comienzo no podía creer las palabras de Bella al insinuarle aquel asuntillo que él ignoraba olímpicamente, pues nunca le había pasado a él ni a ningún miembro de su familia. Pero sabía del conocimiento del nacimiento de un niño del vientre de una humana, lo sabía pero no lo quería recordar, no debía.

Y la imagen de Bella inerte le rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez y eso es lo que él quería evitar.

Ir a Brasil era la única forma de poder hallar lo que él buscaba y tener la solución para salvarle la vida a ella y lo que tenía dentro, lo que ella llamaba inequívocamente bebé.

No había tenido en cuenta la existencia de otro aquelarre en Sudamérica y que en este se encuentre un híbrido que habría sido producto de la unión de un vampiro con un humano.

Era algo imposible de explicar pero era total y completamente real.

Entonces coincidió en hablar con Zafrina miembro del aquelarre de amazonas. Ésta le había comentado la existencia de este aquelarre y la gran amistad que mantenía con Huilen, la madre del híbrido en la que él estaba interesado en conocer.

El ruido que hacía la avioneta hiso que Bella despertase de su letargo.

Carlisle la miraba encantado, sus párpados y sus mejillas se encontraban rosadas y de pronto empezó a estirarse torpemente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta que se encontraba de nuevo en los aires bajo la paciente mirada de Carlisle.

− ¿Qué no habíamos bajado? – Preguntó curiosa.

Carlisle rió bajo, despertando en Bella un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

−Claro que sí, ahora nos encontramos en otro vuelo.

Bella frunció el ceño y resopló con fastidio.

−Pero este será el último. – Se excusó.

− ¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó de nuevo la joven.

−Cuando lleguemos te lo explicaré con más calma.

−Mmmm…− Murmuró no muy segura cuando de pronto sus párpados se cerraron automáticamente y se puso de nuevo a dormir.

15 minutos desde que Bella retomó su siesta pasaron, la avioneta se preparaba para aterrizar y Carlisle tomaba sutilmente el cuerpo menudo de la joven para despertarla.

−Bella…despierta cariño – Le susurró al oído.

La joven abrió lentamente sus ojos chocolate y vio el rostro perfecto e inmaculado del padre de su hijo.

− ¿Ya llegamos? – Habló ronca.

−Sí.

El piloto abrió la puerta donde ambos se encontraban ayudando a Bella a bajarse.

Carlisle también ayudó.

−Muchas gracias señor.

Y el hombre sonriente sólo asintió.

Cuando Bella se alisó la ropa empezó a observar el paisaje. Carlisle se encontraba ocupado encargándose de las maletas y de tener una conversación con el piloto.

Los árboles se mecían como si estuvieran practicando alguna danza y los cánticos de los grillos, sapos y búhos se hicieron presentes.

Ya había anochecido.

El cielo se encontraba despejado, las estrellas brillaban y el aire era purificador y transparente, calmo. Aquello le hacía recordar la mirada ambarina de Carlisle, como la intensidad de su mirada y sus palabras le causaban la misma sensación que ahora.

Inhaló el aire brasileño y las náuseas volvieron de nuevo.

Su cuerpo dio un vuelco y Carlisle la sostuvo de inmediato antes de que callera en seco.

−Estamos a punto de llegar Bella, solo resiste un poco más.

Ella solo asintió.

La avioneta empezó a hacer ruido y de pronto se alejaba de ellos con la misma velocidad con la que aterrizó.

Carlisle acomodó como pudo las maletas a su cuerpo y cargó a Bella.

Ella se encontraba malhumorada e incómoda, miró suplicante a Carlisle.

−No podré con la velocidad…− Murmuró la joven.

−Cierra los ojos. – Le habló en tono conciliador Carlisle.

Y ambos se internaron rápidamente a la espesura del bosque.

.

.

.

−Debe haber algo por aquí – Habló Jasper.

−No, si no han dejado ningún rastro. No podemos estar seguros. – Sam olisqueó la hierba que se encontraba alfombrando la tierra de aquel bosque.

"_Jacob está a punto de llegar" Comentó Jared._

Edward volteó a mirar a Jared.

"_Parece que encontró un indicio" Vociferó Paul._

Los lobos empezaban a acercarse uno a uno haciendo un círculo. Mientras tanto Alice, Jasper y los demás volteaban interesados, sabían que Jacob con su excursión de media hora había traído buenas nuevas.

Entre la espesura del bosque se escuchaban pequeños y lejanos golpeteos.

Sam aulló y a lo lejos se escuchó un aullido similar. Jacob lo había escuchado.

La figura lobuna de Jacob se aclarecía más y más conforme avanzaba su paso.

Seth y Leah abrieron paso a la figura esbelta y longeva de Jacob.

"_Acabo de oler el efluvio de uno de los chupasangre mayores, pero no el de Esme. Lo siento"_

Las miradas cansinas de los lobos miraban a la figura de Edward. Los ojos de éste empezaron a brillar pero su rostro se encontraba inescrutable.

− ¿Dónde? – Preguntó Edward.

Alice y Emmet se acercaron a Edward apoyaron sus brazos en los hombros de su hermano.

"_Será mejor que cesemos la búsqueda por hoy. Nosotros debemos descansar…" _Sam se tiró al suelo exhausto y los demás miembros de su manada hicieron lo mismo.

Edward miró a sus hermanos, éstos asintieron. Los lobos habían hecho mucho.

−Edward…−Musitó Rosalie – Carlisle debe enterarse.

−Lo sé, – Murmuró el susodicho – pero dame un poco más de tiempo Rosalie. Esme no está muerta.

− ¡Ya hemos hecho mucho! ¡Esme ya está muerta! ¡Carlisle sufrirá demasiado! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

− ¡Ya basta Rosalie!

Los lobos miraban anonadados la escena, sus ojos destellaron y lanzaron breves gemidos.

Alice se apoyó de Edward y le dijo que ya era suficiente. Emmet se llevó a Rosalie, ésta se encontraba destrozada, Edward no era el mismo. Definitivamente.

−Descansemos hasta mañana…−Habló Alice tratando de aminorar el momento – Ya fue suficiente por parte de todos.

Tensión es lo que había y lo que envolvía a todos en una burbuja que empezaba a cegarlos por completo. Edward había perdido los estribos y no era capaz de razonar por sí mismo.

Jasper se removía inquieto mirando siempre a Edward, habían muchos sentimientos que lo embargaban y él no podía con todos.

.

.

.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos ya habían llegado a su destino.

Sus fosas nasales empezaron a notar variedad de olores que nunca había imaginado en su vida.

Los árboles eran tremendamente altos, tan similares a los de Forks.

La maleza deambulaba y los animales exóticos se inmiscuían entre los arbustos para ver quiénes osaban invadir su extraño y no explorado territorio.

No habían casas, no habían pistas, no había ningún indicio que la mano del hombre haya tocado estas tierras.

Exceptuando cuatro presencias que se acercaban cautelosos hacia Carlisle.

−Buenos noches – Habló el doctor.

−Carlisle, tanto tiempo sin verte – Una mujer trigueña con rasgos salvajes le tendió la mano sonriente, pero a diferencia de Carlisle tanto ella como los de su clan tenían los ojos rubí – Sigues impresionando como siempre.

Carlisle sonrió y la mujer de pronto clavó su mirada en Bella.

Y para su desgracia no sólo ella si no que todos también. Tenían los mismos rasgos bronceados que ella, eran corpulentos, altos, de nariz aguileña y de andar rudo. Especialmente el joven que se encontraba a la izquierda de la que supone es la líder, sostenía la mano de otra mujer que tenía rasgos similares.

Mientras tanto los ojos intensamente rojos de la mujer seguían clavados en ella.

Se sintió inhibida y Carlisle la miró preocupado.

− ¡Vaya!−Exclamó la mujer – Así que era cierto.

Desvió su vista y luego la dirigió hacia la de Carlisle.

−Esta joven será una vampiresa muy talentosa.

Carlisle la miró e hizo un ademán para que se acercase hacia él.

Caminó hacia Carlisle con paso cansino, casi contando sus pasos; se puso al lado de Carlisle y éste lo abrazó a la altura de su cintura, protegiéndola.

Ella no tenía el valor de mirarlos, sentía que si lo hacía, ellos no pondrían objeciones para poder matarla y de paso a Carlisle, ojalá y se equivocase.

−No tengas miedo querida – Habló la mujer – A diferencia de los blancos, nosotros poseemos un autocontrol más… eficiente, se podría decir.

Suspiró aliviada o eso es lo que parecía hacer.

El silencio se formó de pronto y Carlisle la abrazaba con fuerza como si fuese ella a escapar.

−Adelante – Ordenó la mujer – Hemos acondicionado un lugar para ustedes, no es mucho, pero le servirá a ella para responder al embarazo sin complicaciones.

−Muchas gracias Zafrina por tu amabilidad – Habló Carlisle.

Ella asintió.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Entramos a una pequeña casa de piedra, no, perdón, no era pequeña.

Cuando entramos me quedé fascinada por lo que vi. El interior estaba increíblemente amoblado, ni yo misma me lo podría creer estando allí.

Zafrina tenía buenos gustos para la decoración y eso me hacía recordar a alguien.

Si, a Esme.

Carlisle me hiso entrar y se quedó estático pensando, quizás había concordado conmigo con respecto a la similitud de elegancia y porte en la que estaba decorada la casa.

No podía negar que era un poco más pequeña que la mansión Cullen, pero no aparentaba ser tan modesta como la fachada.

Cuando entramos habían tres secciones que se encontraban separadas por frágiles muros corredizos transparentes; la cocina se encontraba a mi izquierda, la sala a mi derecha y el piso era madera pulida, los muebles se encontraban acoplados a la pared con una pequeña mesa de centro con un par de adornos locales y un pequeño televisor que intentaba camuflarse por la ventana. En el comedor una gran y larga mesa de fino detalle se encontraba allí, tan imponente, los platos eran de caña y las frutas inundaban la superficie y por último; en el centro un corredor que llevaba a dos pequeñas pero acogedoras habitaciones.

Se encontraban lanzas, cabezas disecadas de animales exóticos y pergaminos pegados en lo que iba del corredor.

−Arreglamos este pequeño hogar a última hora, espero que no les moleste – Se expresó Zafrina.

Carlisle salió de su letargo y apresuró el paso.

Entramos a la última habitación.

Era hermosa, se encontraba una espaciosa y reconfortante cama con cuatro almohadas de plumas cocidas laboriosamente a mano en el centro y apegada a la pared de la habitación, un par de mesas de noche a los costados con una lámpara hecha de fino material cuarzo encima de cada una, estaban con detalles prolíficos y un solitario y prolijo armario que se encontraba en un rincón.

Yo suspiré aturdida por tantas sorpresas en solo un día.

Y de pronto se me prendió el foco de la idea y me echaron ganas de preguntarle todo a Carlisle.

Zafrina había cerrado la puerta de la habitación cuando yo me volví a él.

− ¿Y ahora me dirás en dónde estamos? – Le pregunté.

Carlisle dejó a un lado las maletas y sentó al filo de la cama, yo lo imité, lo abracé e intenté meterme en sus pensamientos.

− ¿Qué sucede? – Interrogué de nuevo, tratando de sacarlo de sus recuerdos, que al parecer lo torturaban por dentro.

Carlisle suspiró y su mirada ocre se encontró con las mías, correspondió mi abrazo y me besó en los labios.

−Estaba recordando algo que…−suspiró – pasé con Esme.

Y en ese entonces me sentí culpable, tremendamente culpable. No sólo porque me di cuenta de cómo se sentiría él traicionando a su esposa, si no que sentía que él aún la amaba y por más que me negase a eso, era la verdad.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar y la impotencia de no poder regresar el tiempo atrás e impedir todo esto se hiso más intenso.

Me mordí los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y empecé a llorar.

¡Maldita sea la hora en encontrarme tan sensible en estos momentos!

−Perdóname…−Le dije entre sollozos – perdóname por todo.

Carlisle me miró extrañado y levantó mi barbilla sudorosa con sus gráciles manos.

−No, de qué debo perdonarte, dime. Bella, tú ahora eres mi luz, tú eres mi vida. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Te amo, te amo a ti y sólo a ti. Eso no lo cambiará nadie y olvídate de lo que dije anteriormente – Me dio un beso fugaz – la vida continúa y hay que seguir viendo hacia adelante.

Me dio otro beso, este era con más intensidad. Yo empecé a abrazarlo y desbaratar con crueldad su pulcro cabello dorado, empecé a darle vueltas a sus cabellos color miel mientras que el beso subía de intensidad más y más. Sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi cavidad bucal, yo con gusto empecé a saborearlo, lo sentí tan bien, tan desesperado.

Pasó un minuto, dos y seguíamos en las mismas. Mi mano traviesa empezó a bajar y chocó con algo duro que sobresalía de los pantalones de mi doctor.

Él empezó a temblar y yo a excitarme.

−Bella…ya no, te haré daño – Me susurró entre dientes totalmente ronco.

−No quiero, así estamos bien… −Gemí.

−No…−Protestó.

Me alejó sutilmente de su pecho y yo me molesté. ¡Eso era injusto!

−Quizás sea mi última vez y tú que lo pospones…− Gruñí molesta.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

–Eso no lo digas ni en broma – Espetó.

Yo bajé mi mirada. Lo había hecho sin intención y ahora Carlisle me miraba con el gesto duro, verlo con ese semblante era una de las cosas más incómodas que debía soportar.

−Discúlpame…−Murmuré – yo…

−No tienes de qué – Me dijo – Te amo.

Yo sonreí y le respondí:

−Yo también te amo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima y que Dios los bendiga.

Swich


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 Actualizado.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Más adelante habrá escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima idea de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor abstenerse de la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

Los árboles se hacían más próximos, Zafrina y Kachiri iban con él mientras que Senna se había quedado con Bella.

Necesitaba alimentarse para estar cuerdo, Zafrina le había comentado que era muy posible que los Vulturi se enterasen de inmediato del embarazo de Bella, que tendría que haber un indicio para demostrar que no hay peligro alguno sobre la concepción de la criatura que vendría en camino.

Y lo que le tensionaba de todo era la actitud de Edward ante todo esto, al tan solo pensarlo su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

Zafrina lo sintió.

− ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la morocha de rasgos salvajes.

Carlisle paró y sus ojos ambarinos cambiaron a un tono más oscuro, casi negro.

−Son cosas que muy pronto tendré que solucionar, muy aparte del embarazo de Bella, claro.

−Bueno, entonces prosigamos – Declaró.

Nahuel y Huilen habían ido a conseguir alimento suficiente para alimentar a la criatura de Bella.

Cuando Carlisle salió del cuarto donde se encontraba Bella. Kachiri le comentó que la única forma para que Bella no muriese en el intento era alimentando a la criatura que tenia adentro de una manera singular, si en este caso era un hibrido como lo era Nahuel, debía alimentarse del alimento básico de cualquier vampiro, como lo hizo Huilen con Nahuel, de sangre.

Pararon de pronto en el límite del bosque, un río iba en medio recorriendo todo el bosque, los pasos de ciervos saltaban a la vista.

−Sabemos que tu dieta es especial, por eso es que te trajimos aquí –Señaló la manada de ciervos que correteaban uno detrás de otro – Este es el lugar indicado para ti.

Carlisle la miró y sus ojos se pusieron totalmente negros, luego volteó a mirar a la manada de ciervos y fue al acecho.

**Edward **

Tenía el teléfono móvil en sus manos, no sabía si llamarlo o esperar. Tenía la esperanza de saber que Esme estuviese aún viva.

Pero es que todo pasó tan rápido que no cabía en sus posibilidades atrapar esa esperanza que cada vez más se hacía tan lejana. No quería defraudarlo, no podía, sentía que era su deber salvaguardar a su familia ahora que su padre se encontraba incomunicado e ignorante de todo lo acontecido.

−No lo hagas, si aun no estás listo – Alice se acercó a Edward y sujetó sus manos con fuerza – No puedo ver a Esme en mis visiones, no sé si todavía tendremos oportunidad de salvarla.

−Lo sé…− susurró afligido – Pero Rosalie tiene razón, Carlisle debe enterarse de todo.

−Pero no es el momento, debemos tratar con lo último, debemos reanudar nuestra búsqueda y encontrarla –Los ojos dorados de Alice miraban suplicantes a Edward, ella también quería encontrar a Esme, quería hacerle saber que no era el único afligido.

−No la protegí – Espetó.

−No fue tu culpa – Añadió Emmet – Simplemente no la fue, no cargues tú con todo el peso.

−Es cierto – Jasper habló –Si queremos encontrar a Esme, debemos hacerlo juntos, sentirlo juntos, todos estamos preocupados al igual que tú Edward.

Rosalie resopló.

−Bien, ya que todos están reunidos ¿qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo? –Dijo Paul.

−Seth y Leah irán a los lados, Jacob y Jared nos cubrirán –ordenó – yo iré adelante, ustedes nos siguen.

−Bien – Edward comenzó a correr junto con sus hermanos.

**Bella**

Debería estar soñando. Se miró al espejo unos momentos y sintió un pataleo fuerte dentro de su vientre, su bebé estaba contento. De todos los hombres en el mundo tuvo que ser Carlisle, su luz, su todo, el padre de su hijo, el culpable de sus ensoñaciones. Aún recuerda como pasó todo y como es que ella se enamoró de él de una manera olímpica.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Edward no hubiese realizado ese viaje? Al tan solo pensar que Edward se enterase de todo le daba escalofríos, pero sabía que Carlisle estaría allí para protegerla.

Senna se acercó hacia ella y le sonrió.

−Esto es para ti – le dijo.

Le entregó una pulsera tallada de madera. En su alrededor tenia detalles rupestres y su nombre empuñado en el centro.

Se la puso.

Bella sonrió.

−Gracias, está hermosa.

−Ya que pertenecerás a nuestra tribu por un buen rato, pensé en hacerte algo especial.

−Gracias, de verdad, no debiste…

Senna puso su mano sobre la barriga de Bella.

−Ese niño será una bendición como lo es Nahuel.

−Sí, lo es, lo quiero tanto –Añadió Bella – Pero al parecer Carlisle no siente lo mismo.

−Sé como son los hombres, un poco rudos, pero verás que al final se entere de que es una inocente criatura, lo querrá igual que tú.

−mmm…−suspiró – Eso espero.

−Cuando Nahuel estuvo a punto de nacer, −Prosiguió Senna − los Vulturi vinieron a hacernos problemas, hasta el propio Aro se presentó con su séquito para determinar si nos exterminaba a todos nosotros. Pero obviamente, no nos íbamos a dar por vencidos, sabíamos con anterioridad que habían asesinado a bebés vampiros, pero nunca se había dado un caso de un bebé híbrido, al igual que tú Bella, la madre de Nahuel se debilitó y con el paso del tiempo y por ser humana, su cuerpo se fue haciendo menos compatible con el bebé, fue entonces que nació y su madre murió. No sabíamos como salvarla, intentamos convertirla pero todo fue en vano. Tuvimos que demostrar que Nahuel si podía controlar su sed de sangre y que no era un peligro para la sociedad. Estuvo en observación durante meses, los Vulturi entonces decidieron dejar de lado el asunto y desaparecieron.

−Dices que… ¿la madre murió?

−Sí, no pudo soportar el parto, fue muy duro para nosotros, puesto que intentamos convertirla durante el parto pero fue en vano.

−Eso quiere decir que…las probabilidades para que yo sobreviva son…¿pocas?

−Casi nulas, pero Huilen dice que aun hay esperanza, la diferencia entre tú y la madre de Nahuel es que ya sabemos de antemano que el bebé se alimenta de sangre, con la madre de Nahuel tuvimos que descubrirlo casi al final, lamentablemente rompió todos sus huesos y la mató.

−Es por eso que…Carlisle odia tanto al bebé. Nunca lo había visto tan disgustado.

−El pretende sacar el bebé que tienes dentro – Dijo Huilen – Y lo hará sin tu permiso.

−Es mi decisión.

−Lo sabemos – Respondió Senna – Pero debes recordar que estas pagando un precio muy caro a raíz de tu embarazo.

−Lo sé. Pero es una parte de mí que no estoy dispuesta a perder.

−No morirás. Tengo entendido que Carlisle hará de todo para mantenerte con vida. – Dijo Nahuel – Aquí está. Un vaso con sangre marchando para Bella.

Bella rió. – Bueno, tendré que hacerlo…!Auch! –Sonó su espalda – Oh…−Sonó de nuevo−.

−Espera – Dijo Nahuel – Con cuidado.

−Ya empezó –Habló Senna – Ojalá vengan rápido.

− ¿Qué empezó? – Preguntó Bella con vehemencia.

−El bebé –Senna parecía triste − ya comenzó a dañarte.

Seguía buscando su olor perfumado por todos lados, ella no se encontraba con los Cullen, había dejado a Riley con Esme pero esto no era suficiente, ellos querían a esa niñata de los ojos café.

A Bella y había algo más, ellos querían exterminar de paso a los Cullen con la única excusa del peligro que es tener a un humano al tanto de todo.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar? –Victoria se sorprendió, era Jane. Victoria había dejado lejos a los tres guardias Vulturi para poder buscar por sus propios medios a Bella. Jane rió despacio casi como cantando. – Te recuerdo que estás en nuestra mira, cada movimiento que hagas será un paso más hacia tu muerte.

−Estoy buscando a la humana, no debe…estar lejos.

Jane sonrió –Sí que lo está, Aro lo vio, al parecer Carlisle sacó los pies del plato con la humana. Están divirtiéndose en Brasil. Si no tienes nada que hacer ve a buscarlos, aprovecha el momento y tráemela con vida. Celebraré tenerla bajo mis manos, torturándola. Es una orden de Aro, Cayo y Marcus. Eliminar al peligro. –Jane miró con vehemencia a Victoria, sus ojos rubí destellaron.

−Lo haré – Se alejó rápidamente rumbo a Brasil, solo le tomaría horas llegar.

−Ah…y por cierto – Jane estaba emocionada – Riley está muerto.

Victoria solo asintió.

**Edward**

Con Riley eliminado tenían las de ganar, sabían que estaba muy cerca de donde estaba Esme, lamentablemente no pudieron sacarle nada a Riley puesto que era una amenaza constante.

−Huelo un efluvio de un chupasangre mayor. –Habló Jacob.

−También lo siento – Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

−Esperen…− Alice quedó en shock –

− ¿Qué ves Alice? – Preguntó Edward.

−Veo…a Esme, está…

− ¿Está qué? – Interrogó Rosalie.

−Está viva, está en manos de…los Vulturi…Está siendo torturada por Alec.

−Maldita sea, tenemos que llegar, el efluvio de ese vampiro nos puede llevar a Esme – Edward subió a la copa de un árbol y empezó a esforzarse por escuchar algún pensamiento cercano.

−Lo encontré.

Emmet miró a Jasper. Los lobos aullaron y prosiguieron.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, dentro de esta semana el siguiente capítulo estará listo. Ahora estoy de vuelta al ruedo c:

Bendiciones y éxitos ~


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos pasajes de esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de Estephenie Meyer.**

**Aclaraciones: Mas adelante habra escenas de sexo, si usted no es mayor de 18 años o no tiene la mínima de lo que estaría a punto de leer, por favor, abstenerse de la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17 Actualizado<strong>

Bella sentía que mas y mas su cuerpo se partía en mil pedazos, el dolor que sentía era insoportable. Miraba con ojos tristes a Senna y a Huilen quizás no resistiría más al embarazo.

−Toma – Senna le extendió un vaso con sangre –esto te seguirá alimentando.

− ¿Y Carlisle? ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó Bella.

−Vendrán pronto, fueron a cazar.

−Así que esto era lo que me ocultaba Carlisle, no me quería dar explicaciones.

−Lo que él pretendía, como ya te lo dije, −dijo Senna – era sacarte la criatura que tienes dentro…o criaturas…

− ¿Criaturas? – Preguntó Bella.

−No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero según Carlisle es que siente dos latidos distintos muy aparte del tuyo claro.

−Au…−se oyó un crujido.

Bella se sentó con cuidado en la cama y Senna, Huilen y Nahuel la miraban con preocupación.

−Entonces, es posible que tenga dos bebes – Podría ser que hubiese más peligro aun sabiendo que tendría dos bebes en su haber pero el hecho de que sean dos viditas en su vientre aunque no era oficial le emocionaba. Carlisle debía comprender.

−Tu obligación ahora es muy grande, Bella, debes ser fuerte para enfrentar lo que nos depara – Habló Huilen.

−Lo sé.

Pasaron dos días desde que Carlisle se fue con Kachiri a cazar, el campo se encontraba desolado, silente con una suave brisa que entraba cómplice para chocar en las pálidas mejillas de Bella.

La frustración era grande después de seguir esperando a Carlisle, se suponía que llegaría antes pero algo estaba sucediendo o es que eran meras cosas que Bella maquinaba por su desesperación de aclarar cosas con él.

Del campo desolado en la estancia de la casa se oían pasos cuidadosos Huilen, Senna y Nahuel se pusieron en alerta no eran los efluvios de Carlisle ni de Kachiri.

Nahuel y Huilen salieron a verificar que pasaba afuera.

− ¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó Nahuel

Nadie respondió.

Senna abrazaba a bella protegiéndola. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía una muñeca de porcelana al mas mínimo roce se lastimaba.

Nahuel estaba al acecho miró a Huilen y ella asintió, juntos saltaron ante la espesura del bosque buscando el efluvio que se iba mas y mas lejos.

Corrieron hasta donde mas no pudieron y encontraron la prenda de un vampiro amarrado en su cuello. Fracasaron

Mientras tanto Victoria en un rugido apareció en la ventana peleó contra Senna, empezaron a mostrar sus dones parejas, ágiles, dos golpes en la frente, esquivados, dos hacia atrás esquivados, empezaron a golpearse con los pies pero victoria le puso cabe a Senna y la hizo caer al suelo arrancándole un brazo.

Aprovechando la caída de Senna Victoria fue a por Bella, ella se encontraba asustada y desolada.

−Por fin…−Susurró. –

La cargó provocando unos crujidos que hizo doler a Bella.

Iba a gran velocidad sin bajar la guardia de que aparecieran los otros vampiros, los Vulturi deben estar contentos se dijo por fin. "Por fin me dejaran en paz"

6 horas durante el camino y Bella estaba a punto de vomitar

−Maldita humana…

Victoria se había percatado de su vientre abultado y eso era lo que más le sorprendía.

−Así que está embarazada…

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ella era llevada por Victoria la mujer a la que Edward arrebato su _soulmate _. No podía mantener por siempre sus ojos, pero lo último que escuchó era que la bajaban a un suelo demasiado frío, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba frente a Victoria y a Jane con algunos vulturis.

Volteó a su derecha y estaba…Esme.

−Esme…tú…

−Bella…−Susurró la vampireza de ojos negros como el carbón.

Esme observó su vientre abultado y su estado deplorable.

− ¿Estás?...embarazada – Esme cerró los ojos y la mira con la misma amabilidad de siempre − ¿Y Carlisle?

−No lo sé…solo estoy aquí.

−Argggg….−Victoria siseó– Estoy harta de las dos, par de engreídas las matar…

−Espera –Dijo Jane – Aro quiere verlo, sería interesante – soltó una risa cantarina y saltó de puntitas. – Ver a las dos mujeres de Carlisle…morir

− ¿Qué? – Respondió Esme –Bella tú…

Bella no sabía dónde meter su cabeza –Esme, lo siento, no pude contenerme, perdóname. – Esme cerró los ojos.

−Ah es por eso que él no llamaba, es por eso que algo en mi corazón me decía que algo andaba mal…

−Lo siento yo…

−Está bien Bella, ya está hecho todo, a fin de cuentas moriré aquí.

Esme se volteó a verla y le sonrió – Quiero que lo hagas muy feliz con lo que él siempre quizo – dijo señalando su vientre.

Y de pronto el dolor se apoderó de Esme.

Aro había llegado.

−Mátenla.

En eso Alec y Jane se acercaron

− ¡Noooooooo! Bella gritó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban


End file.
